The adventures of Vincent and Bama
by Lainersss
Summary: It is written through the eyes of the dogs. I added one to give Vincent a companion. Bama is a black Labrador. The puppy adventures follow this one.
1. Chapter 1

I have no rights to Lost or its characters. The only thing that is mine is Bama and a few characters you wont recognize from the show. This is my first fan fic and I do appreciate your comments.

I decided to tell this story through the eyes of the dogs. I added one so Vincent would have a companion and you will see why as the story progresses. It is written a bit tongue in cheek as I am trying to portray what I think the dogs would be thinking. Bama is a black Labrador. Hope you like it. :)

-1-

Bama opened her eyes. She was still alive. The last thing she remembered was being in a cage and eyeing the yellow lab across the cargo hold. She noticed him as he was being loaded. She could smell him...definitely male. She was happy they put him directly across from her. A friend for the flight and she noticed her curiosity in him was matched by his own for her.

Bama did not like being on airplanes. She had just been on one, when? She had no concept of time, but to her it was not long enough. The plane finally took off and once it was level she lay down with her head on her forepaws watching. He was looking at her and unless she was mistaken, he just licked his lips. She raised her head and looked at him. Perhaps, she should tell him of her companion back home. Would it really matter?

Her thoughts were rattled by the sudden turbulence of the plane. She was up on all fours now whimpering softly. She looked at the yellow lab. His beautiful brown eyes were full of fear and he, too, had stood up. Both of them cocking their heads in wonder. Within minutes, it was chaos. The cages were sliding back and forth, suitcases were flying and the plane was jumping wildly. The tail section broke off and she was falling. She could no longer see the yellow lab. Her body thudded against the side of her cage and she yelped as her cage splashed into a large body of water. She was sent into darkness.

Bama had no idea how long she had been asleep. She lifted her head and looked around. She was lying on a beach. She wasn't sure how she got out of her cage but why question fate. She slowly tried to stand but was weak and wobbly. She took a step and whimpered loudly. Her right paw must have been injured as she was tossed out of her cage. She licked it gently. With her three good legs, she hopped over to the tree line and laid down in the shade as she was hot from the sun and she was a bit hungry too. Her thoughts went back to the yellow lab. Her eyes scanned what she could see of the beach. Nothing. She was alone and that thought did not bode well.

She woke hours later to a stick snapping. Her ears perked up and the hair on her hackles stood on end. Something was out there. Bama let out a small growl to warn any oncoming danger that she was not about to go down without a fight. Her eyes looked deep into the jungle and she caught sight of a yellow blob bouncing toward her. She blinked to focus and growled again. The blob stopped. It was very cautious. Its tongue was hanging out and it was panting. She sniffed the air and found familiarity in the wind. It was the other dog from the plane. He nuzzled her head and she was glad to have company at last. She licked his face and he lay down beside her. Bama saw his collar. His tag said his name was Vincent.

"Some ride, huh?" She said shyly.

Vincent looked at her. "Yes. Were you scared?"

She wanted to say 'What do you think?' but thought better of it and just said "Very. What happened?"

Vincent cocked his head again. He didn't know either. He could only say, "I don't know, but it wasn't good."

Bama licked her paw again. It was hurting now. "Nasty gash you got there. Does it hurt?"

"A little bit." she said then went back to licking her wound. "My names Bama." She offered.

"Vincent."

"I know. I saw your tag. Why were you on the plane?"

She waited for him to reply. He had a far away look in his eyes and she figured whatever he was about to say was very painful for him. She nuzzled and licked his muzzle, "It's ok." He laid his head down on his paws and looked out over the sea.

Bama's stomach growled. Vincent's head popped up and he looked at her.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm a bit hungry. I could also use a drink."

Vincent jumped up. "Can you walk at all?"

"A little. I can't put too much weight on it just yet."

"I will help you. There's a little stream up ahead where you can drink. I'll leave you there while I go try and find something to eat. You'll be in the shade so it should be comfortable for you." He waited while she got up on her feet.

She limped behind him as they slowly walked in the jungle. He stopped often to wait for her and never said a word to her about being slow. He weaved them through the jungle underbrush and her ears picked up the sound of trickling water.

When they reached the stream she walked in deep enough to cover her wound. The cool water felt good and helped to ease the pain a little. She lapped until her thirst was satisfied then limped back to the shore and laid down. She licked her wound dry and looked at Vincent.

"You'll be fine here," he said. "I'll try and hurry, but I'm not sure what's out there. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you" She had softened a bit toward him. She was feeling the symptoms of Doggie Distress Disorder. He was kind and she liked him but in her heart she knew he could never stand up to the likes of Baja. Bama began to think back to her last days before getting on the plane.

Baja was her male companion and oh, how she loved him. They spent hours exploring the yard and the woods behind their house. She had met him when her person Claire had taken her for a walk one day. His persons name was Fly and it was love at first sniff. She was so happy when her person had gotten together with his person. They were inseparable. She never did quite understand the mating rituals of the persons. For dogs, a simple sniff let you know whether the other dog was worthy. Yes, her and Baja were the B & B of the F & C. She laid her head on her paws and sighed deeply. She missed Baja and more than him, her person Claire. What had happened to her?

The crackle of sticks and a new smell in the air brought her head up. It was Vincent returning with something furry in his mouth. Bama licked her lips. She was very hungry now and hoped whatever it was. Oh, who cared! She knew she'd eat it no matter what it was.

Vincent laid a rabbit at her feet and looked back from where he had come as if to see he wasn't followed. He then began to tell her how he was running through the jungle and came upon this person just laying there. The person had looked at him as he ran by, but he didn't stop. No, he just kept on going. He wasn't ready to talk about it though. He himself was feeling the loss of his boy Walt. He didn't want to think about that now. He pushed the rabbit closer to her.

"Eat up" he said. "I know it's not what you are used to, but it's all I could find."

She licked her lips and began pulling the hide off. She was careful not to get fur in her teeth. What an unpleasant feeling that was. "It's perfect, Vincent. Thank you."

It did not take long for her to devour her share of the rabbit. She nosed some over to Vincent to let him know she wasn't ungrateful and she was also sure that he, too, must be hungry. The sun was going down and it was getting dark. She limped over to the stream and drank some more water, then went back and lay by Vincent. Feeling emotionally and physically spent she laid her head on his back and closed her eyes. She wanted to dream of Baja and their days together. She was glad he couldn't see the tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Bama woke to birds singing joyfully in the trees. Vincent was at the stream splashing around after a fish. He'd dunk his head in and come up empty. She liked seeing him bouncing around in the water like that. She and Baja loved the water.

Baja's person had a sailboat that they all went out on frequently. He had taught Baja to jump in after a Frisbee. Well not jump in…Baja would get at one end of the boat and start running to the other end just as he got to the other end his person would toss a Frisbee to him. He would catch it as he splashed in the water and swim back to the platform ready to do it again. She tried it a few times, but never quite got the hang of it. She was sure Baja was laughing at her but she didn't care. His person always scratched her head and made her feel better. Vincent was no Baja but he had given her a sense of calm. For that she was grateful.

Bama licked her face. Her nose was cold and wet. This was good news. She felt the stress waning and that she would be all right. She licked her wounded leg and thankfully it wasn't as sore today. She got up and slowly limped to the water to get a drink. Vincent looked at her then dove again for the fish. Bless him for trying. Bama couldn't help herself and had to ask...

"How's it going? Catch anything?"

"Not yet, but I think its getting tired."

Bama found this amusing. She wandered off a bit for some private time and was glad Vincent was to caught up in the fish to notice. Upon her return, Vincent stood there proudly with a fish sticking out the sides of his mouth. He held on tight as it wiggled then brought it over to the shore and laid it down.

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"You can have it. You need to keep your strength up. How's your leg?"

"It's still a bit sore but much better, thank you."

"Are you up for exploring today?" Vincent asked. He knew there were people out there and they needed to find them. He thought of his boy and wanted so much to see him. He was so afraid that he would never throw a stick for him to fetch again. He'd do anything for him. He looked at Bama. She had been watching him. Her head was cocked with a quizzical look and Vincent barked then started walking. He looked back to see that Bama was following him and he knew he'd have to go slow.

They had been walking for a while when they heard a familiar sound in the air. Vincent sat down behind a bush and looked at Bama so she'd do the same. They sat there watching as some people went walking by. One little guy was singing a screechy tune that really hurt their ears and Bama whined with dislike. Vincent looked at her and licked her face to let her know it would be all right.

"Who are they?" Bama did not recognize any of them. Her person was not with them. Nor was his boy. Vincent sighed.

"Should we go meet them?" Bama said she would let him go first and sniff them out to see if they were okay. Vincent said that he did not think that was a good idea. They watched the people disappear into the bushes when it started to rain. I mean the sky opened up and let go. They sat it out under a tree and as soon as it had started, it stopped.

A presence in the air caused the hair on their hackles to stand on end and both dogs were on all fours growling at...what? They couldn't see anything. Vincent stood protectively in front of Bama. It made a crunchy noise and the treetops moved with an unseen force. Vincent reared on his hind legs and turned. Bama was confused until she heard him say, "RUN!"

"Vincent! I can't keep up! Don't leave me here alone!" Bama could only cower and lay as still as she could. Darn that Vincent. Baja would have never left her alone. Wide eyed she waited. It soon passed, whatever it was. She silently hoped they didn't run into that thing again any time soon.

When Bama was sure it was safe again, she slowly made her way back to the stream. She felt safe there and there was water. She wondered what happened to Vincent and she was mad at him for leaving her, but secretly yearned for him to return. He for the most part had been good to her and made sure she had food. She laid her head on her paws and drifted off to sleep.

Baja. He was handsome as dogs go. Fearless. Nothing scared him. He stood up to anything that threatened him or his family. His person took very good care of him and he in return took care of his person. Her person was going to have puppies...wait...that wasn't right. Well whatever you call it, she looked like she'd swallowed Bama's favorite ball. His person catered to her. Baja could have been jealous of that, but he wasn't. He was never lacking in attention. A few days prior, their people got into a shouting match that hurt their ears. The next thing he knew, she packed up a suitcase and huffed that she was off to see her mother.

"Your mother lives in Australia!"

"That's right! So don't expect me for tea!" With that, her and Bama were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to you who have reviewed. I will try to get another one up shortly. :)

3.

Bama took a moment to get her bearings. There was a light breeze blowing through the trees, but it was nothing like the thing that rattled them earlier. Her attention went to Vincent. He looked a little worse for wear.

"What happened? You just took off and left me. Where have you been?"

Vincent sat down and hung his head. "I'm sorry Bama. I forgot about your leg. I was scared by whatever it was in the trees and I just tucked tail and ran. I went back for you, but you were already gone. I was frantic. I came back here hoping you had too. It was a great relief to see you here." Vincent lay down by Bama. She licked his face and nuzzled him.

"I'm glad you are all right. I was afraid I had lost you. I don't want to be in this strange place alone."

Bama got up and did a doggie shake. You know the kind that sends fur flying everywhere. Fly it did. She has always been self conscious of her shedding problem and was glad Vincent didn't notice. He had gone to sleep.

Vincent was dreaming. Bama could tell because he was quivering and whimpering. She wondered what he was seeing.

_Flashback_

The day was sunny. The pads on his feet were burning from the hot pavement. He was on his leash walking next to his boy Walt. They were following a black car down the road. Everyone was walking slowly and he could hear and occasional sniffle from the people in line. His boy was very quiet and he walked with his head down. Vincent saw his eyes were leaking and he wished he could lick the water away. He knew his boy was sad because his mom had died. Vincent didn't really understand, he just knew she left one day and never came back. The procession of people had come to a stop as the box was unloaded from the car and laid on a platform over a deep hole. His boy sat in the front row and Vincent sat next to him with his head on his lap. His boy unconsciously stroked his head. A lady started singing and Vincent winced at the high notes. A man began talking after that and Vincent looked into his boy's eyes as he started to cry. Vincent could feel his hand shaking on his head. He wanted to make him feel better. Vincent whined too. His boy then got up and put a flower on the box and kissed it. Vincent heard him whisper, "Goodbye mom, I love you."

He walked with his boy back to the car. There was a man standing there that Vincent had only seen in a picture. He put his hand on the boys shoulder and said, "Lets go, son." As they were driving back to the house the man was telling his boy that they had to get everything packed and ready to go. Their flight was leaving in a few days.

_Present day_

Vincent lifted his head up and yawned. He missed his boy something awful. He wanted to play ball with him. He wanted to be near him. He most of all just wanted.

The winds brought with them a high-pitched screech that had the dogs suddenly up on all fours. What was that noise? They both scanned the area. It was a whistle. The question was, who was blowing it.

"You go first." Bama said. "I'll stand behind you just in case."

"In case of what?" Vincent asked.

"In case its hungry" she replied. "It might prefer white meat over dark."

"Nice." Vincent shot her a look but Bama just batted her eyes at him. She loved teasing him. Vincent told her to wait and he'd go investigate. So Bama sat and waited.

Vincent ran through the trees toward the whistling sound. He hoped that it was his boy calling him.

_Flashback_

Vincent was lying near his boy's bed. He was putting all of his things in the last of the boxes. He still looked very sad. Vincent would occasionally nudge him and in return get a pat on the head. The man came in the room and helped his boy take all of his stuff to the door. That area was now full of boxes, 3 suitcases and Vincent's cage. Doggy Jail he thought. There was just enough room for him to lie down but if he wanted to turn around he pretty much had to bend himself in half. At least he could stand up if he wanted.

Vincent followed his boy outside. He was lugging a rather large suitcase out to the van. The man followed with his cage. "Get in boy." Vincent obeyed and the door to his temporary cell was shut. The man and his boy got in the van and soon they were on the road. Much silence filled the van. He couldn't take it so he barked.

"Easy boy, we're almost there."

Vincent thought "Where?"

They pulled into the airport and loaded their luggage onto a big cart. Vincent's cage was loaded on the bottom and the suitcases on the top. Vincent tried to balance on all fours but the cart was wobbly and he kept smacking the sides of his temporary home.

They finally pulled up to a counter and Vincent was sure he would be let out of his jail cell but was confused when two men approached and moved him onto another cart. He barked and barked.

"Its ok, Vincent! I'll see you after we land. Be a good dog now." Vincent watched his boy walk away and started to whine. The men took him into the cargo hold where all the suitcases were lined up on rows of shelves. He was placed under the lowest shelf and strapped to the floor. There was a black dog across the aisle. He sat and watched her. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

_Present day_  
  
The whistling had stopped. Bama was wondering what was keeping Vincent. He had been gone an awfully long time. Fear was slowly creeping upon her and she could feel the hairs on her back stand on end. She couldn't wait any longer. Slowly she made her way in the direction she had seen Vincent go. She picked up his scent immediately and began tracking him. She hadn't gotten very far when she spotted him lying on the beach. She was headed his way when he stopped her.

"Wait."

"Why?" It was then that Bama realized Vincent was tied up.

Bama backed up. Vincent kept looking down the beach and then back at Bama.

He suddenly stood up and started barking wildly. He was jumping up and down barely able to contain his enthusiasm. It was then that Bama saw a young boy run toward him shouting his name. "VINCENT!" The boy dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Vincent's Neck. "I thought I had lost you!" I'm so glad you are ok.

Bama watched from behind the trees. She had no idea what she was going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bama! Bama!" came shouts from the door. "Come on girl, we have to go!" Bama got into her travel crate panting and out of breath. "Where have you been? We're going home to see Baja! Aren't you excited?" 

Bama's tail wagged enthusiastically. She was excited. She missed Baja terribly and didn't understand why they left in the first place. Her person slid in the seat beside her. She was awkward, as her belly had become quite large. She kept telling Bama that there would be a new addition soon. Bama hoped it was a new doghouse.

"Mum? Could you please drop us in front of the Oceanic terminal? I want to get one of the sky captains to help me with Bama."

Bama barked at the men as they unloaded her from the car. "It's all right girl, you've done this before. I'll see you when we land" 

That was the last time Bama seen her person. She lay in the sand staring off into the night when Vincent suddenly started barking. The people were yelling at him to shut up. Bama got up and crept as close as she could without being seen. There were a few people gathered around some debris on the beach. One scruffy looking guy turned on a flashlight and they shined it in the wreckage. A loud squeal filled the night air and something went flying out of the debris and into the jungle.

Okay this wasn't funny to Bama. She was scared now. She needed Vincent to protect her. Where was he? Bama crept in closer and scanned the beach. A tingle of excitement filled her very being. She jumped up on all fours and cocked her head straining to see. Could it be? Could it? Oh, oh, oh, Bama did a doggie dance and tore off toward the beach. She barked again and again. She couldn't believe it! She ran and had to skid to a stop before she nailed the person sleeping there. Not just any person. Her person!! Bama licked her face again and again.

"BAMA!!" Her person slowly sat up to wrap her arms around her neck. "I didn't think you made it? I can't believe it's really you!! Easy girl. I'm right here and I'm fine! Settle down now." Bama was so excited but she sat next to her person as close as she could. Her person stroked her back and talked to her soothingly. She slowly started to get tired and lay down next to her. Her belly was against her back and she was startled when something kicked her.

She woke to the roar of the waves crashing on the shore. Her person's arm was still wrapped around her, but she was beginning to stir. Bama licked her hand to say good morning and she moaned a soft "good morning". Bama felt her nuzzle into her neck so she rolled on her back for a belly scratch. Nothing beats a good belly scratch in the morning she thought. Her person was happy to oblige. Bama wiggled on her back scratching it in the sand then rolled over, stood up, and shook like crazy. Fur and sand flew everywhere.

"Bama! Stop!" Her person was brushing sand off the front of her and spitting a dog hair out of her mouth. "Some day we must do something about your shedding."

Bama sat panting, taking in the scenery. Her eye caught sight of a little man making his way across the beach toward them. She got up on all fours and let out a little warning growl. She wanted him to know that he was invading her territory and that was not a wise thing to do. Her person stroked her back.

"Bama, its just Charlie. Put out the back of your hand and let her sniff it. She can get a little protective."

"She your dog then? I thought there was only one dog on the flight?" The little man offered his hand to Bama and she sniffed it, and then slid under it so he would scratch her head. He obliged. "Nice doggie, that's the way. I won't hurt you." He looked up. "What's her name?"

"Bama. I thought she died in the crash; she just turned up last night. Did you need something?

The little man held out a bottle of water. "I brought you some water as I thought you might be thirsty."

Bama thought, "where's mine?"

"Thank you, that was very sweet of you?" An uncomfortable silence fell between the little man and her person. "You know it might be more comfortable for you at the caves. There is plenty of shade, running water, and a doctor for when your baby comes." Bama kept a protective watch on this guy. He looked a little shifty.

"Aw, Charlie thanks, but I want to stay here on the beach for when we are rescued." Bama's person looked out at the water then back at the little man. She held out her hand and asked him if he could help her up. She dusted off the sand from her backside and put the airline blanket she was laying on over a makeshift line she had set up. The little man reached over and tried to help her even though the task was easy.

Bama watched the little man toe the dirt as if at a loss of how to talk to her person. He asks, "Are you doing all right, you know, with the baby and all?"

"Yeah, it's going well. I felt it move this morning when Bama woke me up. I wish I could get over some of the cravings. Do you miss anything? I mean now, that we are here, what do you miss most?"

"Food." The little man talked about his guitar, but food seemed to be most prominent on his mind. It was prominent on Bama's mind too. She licked her chops.

"Oh, I know what you mean! I miss food too, especially peanut butter." Bama sneezed in disgust. She thought a steak sounded much better. 

Bama saw the wheels turning in the little man's head. He said a few more words that made her person laugh and then he was off.

Later he came back and knelt down before her person. Bama licked her chops. She hoped he had brought her something to eat too. She licked her chops again as the little man brought out a jar and showed it to her person. He opened it and dipped his finger into something yum… HEY! The jar was empty! Bama cocked her head at him as he savored the nothingness on his finger. This guy's been in the sun to long, she thought. She kept cocking her head side to side trying to figure out what was happening. Her person then dipped her finger in the jar and licked it. Bama bullied her way in and sniffed the jar. She looked at the little man. If she could have rolled her eyes she would have. No steak, no kibble, no dog treats, the jar was empty! What was this guy trying to pull? Her person took a helping hand up and grabbed all of her stuff, putting it back in her bag. She started walking with the little man toward the jungle


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again I have no rights to the characters of Lost...only the few you won't recognize

For those reading...hang in there it gets better as the dogs get mixed in with the survivors. It does parallel the show but there are times I go off in my own direction. Hope you like and please feel free to comment. Constructively of course...I can only improve that way. Thanks. :)

Bama watched as her person left with the little man. She set out to follow them when Vincent tackled her. They rolled over in the sand till he had her pinned.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey, get off me. That wasn't very nice sneaking up on me like that." Bama stood up and shook all the sand off of her. She looked at Vincent who had that dopey expression he always wore. "I saw you found your person. He's not very big. Why did you make me stay in the trees when you found him? I wouldn't have hurt him."

Vincent pawed the sand. He didn't like confrontation. "I...I wasn't sure what was going on. I followed the whistle and ran into this man I didn't know. He put me on a lead and left. I didn't know what was happening. I saw you just as my boy was running toward me. I wasn't trying to ignore you Bama, I just wanted you to be safe. Besides my boy, you are the only friend I have here."

Bama licked his face." It's okay, I just wondered. Did you see I found my person too? She was sleeping just over there. I had crept out here trying to find you, and there she was!" Bama told Vincent of their reunion and the guy who ate invisible stuff. She nosed in the direction she had seen them going into the jungle.

"Oh, I know that place! My boy took me there. Many of the others have gone there as well." His boy calling his name interrupted Vincent's story. Both she and Vincent turned to see the boy running toward them.

"Vincent, who is this? I didn't know that there was another dog who survived the crash." Okay, now Vincent wondered if his boy really thought he was going to answer him. He wanted to say 'this is Bama' but he could only remark with a stern "woof". The boy pet Bama and she dropped her head so he'd get behind her ears. Bama heard a small "ahem" and looked at Vincent who had a tinge of jealousy in his eyes.

Bama stood up and shook again. "Sorry, Vincent, it just felt so good." Bama looked around. "I think I should go find my person." Bama set off toward the jungle and Vincent hollered after her.

"Hey, wait! We are going there too. Walk with us." So the two dogs and the boy set out for the jungle. Many eyes were on them as other people there took notice of yet another dog. Bama heard whispers that weren't very nice. They were saying how they'd never get any sleep with two dogs in the area. One person said that they were glad that there were two dogs, as they'd have warning if any danger were coming. Bama made note of them.

"Well, well, well, even the dog gets a girlfriend." Bama looked at the scruffy man standing before them.

"Hey Sawyer." The boy said. Vincent curled his lip and let out a little growl.

"Mean dog you got there, Keebler. You should teach him better manners."

"He knows a good person when he sees them." The boy continued walking toward the jungle with the dogs in tow. Bama looked back to see the guy cleaning out his nails with a pocketknife. He locked eyes with her and Bama's hair was once again on end.

Vincent, Bama and the boy walked through the jungle till they came to a cavernous area littered with fallen luggage and many makeshift beds. Bama looked for her person and finally found her sitting with the little man next to the pool of water. Bama dipped in and drank heartily. It had been a long time since she had last eaten and she was really very hungry. Her thirst satisfied she walked over to her person and lay down beside her. The little man went over near the fire and brought back something that smelled delicious. He gave a small chunk of greens to her person and Bama nosed in trying to take it away.

"Bama! Easy girl. He has some for you too!" She lay back down in anticipation. Her tail wagging like there was no tomorrow. She jumped to all fours as the little man put the delicious stuff before her and she inhaled it. It was good. Her person commanded her to lie down and she did. She stroked her back while she talked to the little man.

"Hey, what happened to your leg? That's an awful cut you have there." Bama had totally forgotten about her leg with finding her person again, and finding Vincent. It didn't really hurt her anymore. She wasn't limping and her nose was cold and wet. As far as she was concerned, it was better. The little man looked at her sore leg too and thought it looked like it was healing nicely. Just to make sure he went over and got this other man to look at it. He looked important to Bama. He checked her cut and felt her leg and said it would be fine and heal well. Phew!

Bama laid her head on her person's leg and drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of Baja and his person. She missed them terribly but knew that she probably would never see them again. She whined in her sleep.

The sound of people stirring woke Bama from a very enjoyable sleep. Her dreams were filled with her days with Baja and how they played. She was really very sad that they never had the chance to have puppies. She really wanted to be a mother. She couldn't think of that now. No use dwelling on what will ever be.

Bama gets up and shakes vigorously. No belly scratch today as her person is up and walking about. Bama takes the time to go have some private time in the bushes. Vincent tries to follow her but Bama turns on him and says, "Do you mind, I really need a private moment here." Vincent takes his cue and wanders back to where his boy is. His boy seems to be fascinated with the guy that tied him up. Vincent noticed this man was quiet with an eerie sense about him. He really didn't say much but he was always watching. He was also the one that brought the food to everyone. Vincent figured he'd better be nice to him.

Bama wandered back amongst the group and headed over to Vincent. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's all right, I understand. I don't like having an audience either." Vincent flashed back to the time he came out of the woods with dingle berries hanging off of him. How embarrassing was that!

Vincent's boy came over carrying a stick and began tossing it for the dogs to fetch. Occasionally Vincent would let Bama get it. He was glad there was nothing "Alpha" about her. She was just a fun companion to have and Vincent really enjoyed her company. He even thought she was pretty.

A beaten and bloody young man grabbed the attention of everyone in the area. The important man ran over to him and looked at his swollen face. Bama didn't like the site of blood and started feeling a bit woozy. She lay down to watch the action unfold as a smaller man with curly hair joined the important man. Bama always wanted curly hair, but no, straight as an arrow hers was. The young man was telling them something and then they ran over to a young lady who was making an awful wheezy noise. She was gasping for breath and Bama cocked her head at her in curiosity. This couldn't be good. Bama got up and walked over to her and lay down. She felt staying by the young girl might help to keep her calm She knew that when her person was upset if she sat by her it made her feel better.

The two men took off toward the beach they had come from yesterday. The young man dabbed his wounds with a wet cloth. A lady Bama had never seen asked the man that was with the boy to help her find something. They too set out in the woods. The girl next to Bama was making all kinds of racket trying to breathe and it hurt Bama's ears a bit but she stayed put. Vincent wandered over to see what was going on.

"What are you doing? He asked.

"She needs to stay calm, I'm trying to help her. Everyone knows that dogs are very calming during stressful times. We are good listeners and great secret keepers. I just want her to know she isn't alone"

Vincent lay down next to Bama. He would stay with both of them and make sure they were ok. The boys dad came back carrying some sticks and gave them to the lady he had been talking to. She took them and smashed them on a rock and made some sort of paste. The dogs licked their lips in hopes it was for them. She brought it over to the girl and made Bama and Vincent move so she could sit next to the girl. Both dogs were thinking, "Hey, hey, hey, I was here first" but then realized she, too was only trying to help. Whatever that stuff was it made the dogs eyes water. Bama had to move away because her nose couldn't take it anymore. She went over and got a drink of water. Vincent joined her. They sat there and watched.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I havent updated lately, but here is another chapter. Will try to get more up this weekend. Thanks for reading.

CH 6

All the drama soon past and the dogs set out to explore the area. There was so much to see and all these great new smells. They wanted to experience it all. They ducked under hanging vines, jumped over fallen trees, splashed through small streams and played tag with one another. Finally, Bama was tuckered and wanted to lay down for a bit. Vincent lay down across from her. Her eyes went to a far away place. He'd seen that look in them before. He wondered where her mind was when she got that look on her face. What was it that made her so sad?

"Bama? May I ask you something?"

Bama turned her head and looked at Vincent, "Sure. Anything."

"Where do you go when you get that look on your face like you have now? What is troubling you?" Vincent waited. "You said dogs were good listeners and secret keepers. So what is it?"

Bama didn't like when her words were used against her. She didn't know if she was ready to talk about Baja to this, what was he…Friend? Companion? Her heart ached. She tried not to think about it but she missed him so and there was nothing she, or anyone could do to take the hurt away. Maybe talking about it would help, she was afraid.

"Its ok, Bama."

"When we were playing just now, I was having so much fun with you. I felt guilty."

"Why?"

"I have a companion back home. His name is Baja. He's the greatest dog I have ever known and to be out here having fun with you, when he doesn't even know what happened to me..." Bama trailed off and put her head down on her paws. Vincent belly crawled closer to her so they were nose to nose and looked her in the eyes.

"Bama, it's ok to have fun. He wouldn't want to know you were here all sad pining for him."

"You make him sound like he's dead." Bama turned her head away from Vincent. He didn't understand.

"Bama, the point is that he probably thinks you are."

Bama shot him a look so quick that it took him by surprise. "Don't ever say that!" Baja would never think that." Sadly, she knew it was possible. His person wouldn't let go of her person that soon would he? Would he except her as dead and just move on? What's it been a week? Oh, why didn't dogs have a better sense of time? Our owners go out to get the mail, we get separation anxiety they come back and we wonder what took so long? Five minutes is a long time to a dog. A week? Bama pondered that in her head. How long had it been? She was confused now. It was like loud bells going off in her head and she couldn't quiet them. Bama took off running. She needed to get away. She needed her person. She had to be with something familiar.

Bama got back to the cave camp and whined softly. She scoured the area for her person, but didn't see her.

"Bama? Wait up. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I shouldn't have said that. It was insensitive of me. I'll help you find your person." Vincent headed off into the jungle and Bama sat and stared off into the trees. She heard Vincent barking in the distance and within minutes, she saw her person emerge from the jungle with the little man that liked imaginary food. Vincent led them over to Bama and sat beside her. Bama's person heard her whining and knelt down. Her belly was in the way, but Bama laid her head on her shoulder as she hugged her.

"What is it, girl? You miss him don't you? I know you do. You aren't used to being without him". She took Bama's face in her hands. "You still have me. I hope I count for something."

Bama licked her face. Her person did count. She was the only thing familiar to her. Bama looked at Vincent. He winked, and went over to play with his boy. Bama wanted to like him and to be his friend. Was that okay? He seemed nice enough. He'd been with her from the very beginning after the crash. He made sure she had food. He essentially helped her find her person. Bama watched him play from afar. He was okay in her book. Perhaps she was still suffering from Doggie Disorder. She was feeling better now. She stayed close to her person for the rest of the night. The touch of her hand in her fur was the comfort she needed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Bama was resting peacefully. She was lying on her back, four paws to the sky, head to the side and drooling. Vincent didn't want to wake her but he was tired of waiting for her to wake up. Oh, the thought of a good loud bark to scare her half to death was tempting, but instead he just put a paw on her leg and said, "Miss Bama, rise and shine." Bama turned her head and sleepily opened her eyes. Dog spittle was running down the side of her face. She gave a few mouth smacks and looked at Vincent.

"Oh, hi Vincent. How long have you been standing there?" Vincent took a step back. Bama was sure it was her doggie breath and put a paw over her mouth. Vincent found this amusing.

"Not long, just got tired of waiting for you." He stood there with his tail wagging waiting for Bama to get up so they could go explore. Bama finally got up and shook all the dust and dirt off her. She excused herself to the bushes and came back a few minutes later looking refreshed. Water was dripping off her chin from a big drink out of the pool.

"Ok, lets go."

It was a sunny morning and Bama knew that very shortly it would be sweltering on the beach so she hoped they would stay in the trees where there was at least shade. They knew where many sources of water were so she wasn't that worried. As they were walking along, she looked over at Vincent.

"Vincent? Thank you for yesterday. It was hard to tell you about Baja, but you have been nothing but a friend to me, and for that I'm grateful."

Vincent looked at Bama. "No problem."

Bama stopped. "Listen! Can you hear that?"

Vincent heard it. Grunting noises in the bushes. "Boars."

"Boars? What's a boar?"

"It's what you've been eating. There are many around here. They aren't very friendly either. Snap. Snap. "Here it comes Bama, Run! Go left and I'll circle back and get behind it. Where's that bald guy. We should let him know dinners on its way!"

Vincent circled back and got behind the boar. Bama kept on running. Vincent was barking trying to get the boar to turn. They chased it for a good five minutes running in circles. "Bama head for the camp!"

"What?"

"Trust me."

Bama turned and headed back to camp with the boar at her heels. "I hope you know what you are doing?"

"Up ahead. See it?"

Bama scanned the area in front of her and finally saw what he was talking about. She saw the bald guy. He was standing there with a knife. He waived Bama off to the right and stood in the way of the boar. "That guys gone completely mad." She circled around and joined Vincent. The boar charged the man and just as it got about ten feet away the trap sprung up and the boar was dangling right in front of the bald mans head.

"That was awesome! Way to go Vincent!" His boy came out from behind a tree clapping his hands.

"Walt, go tell the others dinner will be shortly." Bama figured he said this to get the boy away from him as he took the life from the boar. "Take the dogs with you."

"Sure Mr. Locke."

The dogs followed the boy back to camp. They went over to the pool to get a drink. Vincent looked at Bama. "They can't say we don't do anything to help now."

"Yes that's true. How did you know he was there?"

"He must have heard me barking and I saw him calling me from where he was standing. Had to get you to turn so we could go toward him."

"I think he's completely mad."

"Maybe. You never want to bite the hand that feeds you, so be nice to him. He seems to like my boy. Don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on them."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Lost or any of it's characters.

CH 7

Vincent and Bama lay near the fire taking in the warmth. Their bellies were full of their nemesis from hours before. Vincent let out a belch and rolled over on his back. Bama lay panting, she was getting hot from the fire and sauntered off to get a drink. Today had been eventful. It had been a long time since she ran that hard. Well, once when the neighbors little mutt of a dog tried to use their yard for a bathroom, Bama had charged him full force and scared him half to death. Take that, Andre!

Bama was tired. She saw her person sitting with the little man sharing something. She was certain it was more invisible food. She walked over to them and lay down.

"There you are girl, I wondered where you wandered off to." Bama was too tired to even look at her. She put her head down and fell quickly asleep.

Light peeked through the trees with first appearance of morning. Some of the people were up and enjoying a breakfast of leftover boar and some eggs from some bird nest, they robbed. Bama and Vincent were both up sniffing about the outer exteriors of the camp. Vincent's boy was asking Bama's person if he could take her to the beach with him and his dad. She said that would be fine and soon they were on their way. Vincent's boy was flailing a stick around without paying attention and Bama just knew that if he wasn't careful someone could lose an eye. They finally got to the beach and both she and Vincent broke out in a run. It felt great to not have to worry about limbs and vines, just open air and sand. Vincent's boy was throwing the stick for them and it was fun. She and Vincent would grab on both ends of the stick and bring it back together. She was getting to rely on Vincent's company.

His boy's dad walked up to him as they were bringing the stick back. The boy did not seem too pleased with what he heard. The dogs sat, heads cocked listening to the banter.

"Sawyer says you were hunting with Mr. Locke yesterday?"

"I wasn't hunting, I was watching." The boy looked him square in the eye.

"What have I told you about hanging out with him on your own?" His dad stood so much taller than the boy did yet he seemed so small.

"But dad, I wasn't doing anything wrong, just watching. He teaches me things and I like hanging out with him. He's nice."

"I don't want to hear it Walt, I said you are not to hang out with him without me."

Bama and Vincent watched from a short distance as if a tennis match was in their view.

"Dad, you are always to busy for me. Always something takes you away. I don't think you want to spend time with Me."

"Locke tells you that? Doesn't he?"

"No, dad he doesn't have to. You avoiding me says it much louder."

"Look, I'm doing the best I can."

Sure, dad, whatever you say."

Vincent's boy headed for the jungle with the dogs in tow. The scruffy man stepped in his path blocking his way. Vincent's lip curled in a small growl.

"Well if it isn't the little ewok of the jungle. You look like you lost your best friend"

"You know Sawyer, my momma always told me, never miss an opportunity to exercise your right to shut up. I think you should exercise that right yourself."

"Well now little sprout, mighty big words from someone so small." Sawyer stepped toward the boy but not before Vincent had planted himself between them. "I told you, that you should teach your dog better manners. He could get hurt one day."

"Get out of my way, Sawyer."

"Say please," the boy looked up from the sand and met his gaze.

"Please." He finally let the boy and the dogs go by. Vincent barked a stern warning to the scruffy man. Bama watched him as she passed also. He smiled in a mocking manner. Bama again, made note.

"He scares me." She whispered to Vincent.

"He's only pretends to be tough on the outside, he can break just like anyone else." Vincent and Bama followed the boy back to camp. Bama heard crackling in the woods and noticed a tall lanky man following them.

"Who is he?" She asked.

Vincent looked back. "Oh, the Canadian. He calls himself Ethan."

"How do you know he's Canadian?" Bama inquired.

"Bama, you should listen more closely at the night fires. There is much talk of those on the beach. Sit by the big guy. He seems to know everything."

"Okay." She would do that tonight. She had to know what was going on around here.

Bama made sure to sit close to the big man. She perked up her ears and listened as well as she could. Vincent lay beside her. He was listening too. She had to shush him a couple of times when he would ask if she heard what they said.

" I can hear them if you'll be quiet!" she said.

"Did you catch that part about Ethan not being on the manifest? Did you?"

"Vincent for crying out loud I can't hear with you rambling on like that. How do they really know that his name is Ethan?"

"Oh great, first you say shush, then you want me to answer questions, which is it?" Vincent loved getting the upper hand on Bama. "Well?"

"We'll talk later after they've all gone to bed." Now shush.

He looked around the group gathered near the fire and listened. The big guy was going on about who was who, where they were from, and why they were going to L.A., there were mumbled replies amongst the group and then they all set out for their sleeping spots. He and Bama lay near the fire until it was quiet. "Lets go."

"Where?"

"Not far. Just away from here so we can talk. I have some concerns." They walked quietly into the trees but didn't get very far until the blood-curdling scream of Bama's person filled the night air.

Bama turned and ran back to camp. She nosed into the crowd and put her head under her persons arm. The little man and the important man were sitting there with her asking her all kinds of questions. She was frantic and she was very afraid. Bama whimpered and licked her hand.

"Its ok girl." Some of the crowd had gone back to bed. Bama heard one say something about her not being a good watchdog. She felt guilty she had left her person so vulnerable. Her person leaned her head on her and cried. The little man perched himself next to her and Bama. He didn't leave or even sleep. He just kept a watchful eye over them.

In the morning, her person packed her things and called to Bama to come with her. The little man ran over and stopped them.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to the beach where it's safe. Safety in numbers you said and someone tried to hurt my baby and me last night. I don't want to stay here!" With that, she moved passed him and headed down the trail. Bama followed her.

They didn't get very far when the little man caught up to them and asked her to reconsider.

"I wont let anything hurt you, I promise. I want to be your friend Claire, let me help you. Please?" His eyes spoke the truth and Bama believed him. She looked at her person, did she?

"Thank you, Charlie. Will you walk back with me? They turned and headed back for the caves. Bama was following them when Vincent met up with her and asked her to hang back he wanted to tell her something.

They waited until they were out of sight. Bama looked at Vincent. "What is it?"

"The Canadian, Ethan, I saw him hiding in the bushes watching your person last night and again this morning. He's been following her. I don't know what he's up to, but I don't think it's going to be good."

Bama tore off in the direction she had last seen her person go. She followed the trail all the way back to camp. Something was wrong. They weren't there. They had to be. Bama circled back. A new smell was in the air. How could she have passed it? Bama sat and started to whimper a sad doggie cry. A cry for everything she had lost in the last 2 weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Only 3 reviews? Well, I'm putting it up anyway. I only wrote page long chapters at first..so I combined a few to make them longer. For the Charlie fans out there, this sets up his companionship with Bama. With Claire missing they begin to lean on each other for comfort.

**Chapter 8**

Bama was beside herself with grief. Why didn't she stay with her person? Why did she wait with Vincent? Why did this have to happen? Bama lay with her head on her forepaws softly whimpering. Her eyes looking in the direction her person disappeared. Her ears listened. They only picked up the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. Vincent slowly approached her and sat beside her. He nuzzled her and she pulled away.

"Go away Vincent; this is your fault! If you hadn't stopped me back there, I would be with her." She barked.

"And what? You would have done some Tai kwon doggie moves on him. He may have been armed and hurt you or worse. First, you have to get up and shake yourself off. We can go back to camp to get help. C'mon Bama. Be mad at me later, right now we have to find them."

Bama got up and shook letting the fur fly where it may. She looked at Vincent and knew he was right. She and Vincent ran back to camp barking up a storm then running down the trail, circling back until they got someone's attention.

"Jack, what's wrong with the dogs?" A dark haired person said. "Where's Claire?

"Has anyone seen Charlie or Claire?" Bama recognized him as the important guy who looked at her leg. The dogs antsy to get going kept barking until finally the guy and the dark haired lady came after them. They went to the last place they had been, Bama finally picked up her scent and took off running with Vincent and the others close behind.

Bama ducked under vines, jumped over logs, but stayed with the trail. She lost the scent when they came to a small stream but the important man had called her across and she had found it again. They were climbing up a steep ravine when the important man slipped and fell down the hill. The lady had called out to him and Vincent had gone down after him.

He had turned to call up and say that he was ok when a boot to the side of the head pinned him to the ground. Vincent's hackles went up and he growled fiercely. He slowly moved toward the Canadian who was saying something to the important man.

"If you keep following us, I will kill one of them."

The important man got up and swung at the Canadian. He swung back connecting with his left jaw. Vincent barked, growled, and tried to help the important man. He finally got a hold of the Canadians pants leg and received a swift kick to the head. Vincent cried out in pain. He shook his head trying to make the hurt come off. He had a small cut above his eye. The important man lay on the ground groaning. Vincent went over and licked his head.

"I'm okay boy, I'm okay." The important man lay there for a moment then tried to sit up.

"JACK! What happened?"

"It was Ethan. He has Charlie and Claire and he means to kill one of them if we don't stop following them. Help me up would you?"

The lady helps the important man to his feet and he bent over with his hands on his knees catching his breath. He spit on the ground. He stood fully and said, "Let's keep going."

Bama and Vincent walked ahead of the two people and kept their eyes open, sniffing the air. Bama saw the cut on Vincent's head and licked it.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Only if I try to think." Bama gave him a loving look and they kept on going. The dogs picked up the scent again and pushed their ways through some bushes. They stopped to look up at the thing dangling before them…Strung up like a Mexican piñata was the little man who ate imaginary food.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! CHARLIE!" The dark hair lady screamed. She covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry. 

The important man ran over and took him in his arms lifting him until the rope slackened a bit. "Kate, cut him down." The lady climbed up the tree and reached over until she had severed the rope. The little man fell slack in the important mans shoulders and he laid him down and beat on his chest. Bama and Vincent watched as the important man was doing something to the little man. The lady was still crying saying he was gone, but the important man did not give up. He would beat him on the chest then bend over to lick his face at least that's what the dogs saw. The both cocked their heads watching and waiting to see what would happen. Time stood still for all of them.

The important man leaned back on his knees and looked to the sky in defeat. He did not want to give up on the little man. He looked back down just as the little man gasped for air. He coughed and wheezed. The important man called his name and asked him if he was all right. The little man with the aid of the important man sat up. He was dazed and to Bama looked like he had been on the losing end of a meeting with a wayward alley cat. They helped him to his feet and aided him as they walked back to camp.

Bama and Vincent followed behind keeping their ears open for any strange sounds. She wanted her person. She wanted to keep looking for her. Vincent had convinced her to come back to camp with them and they would go search for her later. Bama was not keen on this idea, but kept her feelings to herself because of what had happened to the little man. Along the way, back they met up with the boar hunter and a younger man who Bama thought was rather pretty. For a moment, she felt sorry she looked so dirty. They too, had been out looking for the little man.

"He okay?" the boar hunter asked.

"I think so. He hasn't said anything yet. I'm hoping he will eventually tell us what happened to them. We didn't see any sign of Claire. Ethan must still have her."

When they arrived back at camp, the others gathered around. The important man sat the little man next to the fire. He in turn just stared at the flames. Bama lie down next to the little man and put her head under his hand. He was her person's friend and now he looked like he needed one. She also hoped he could tell her where her person was. He just sat there. Staring. No one bothered him or forced him to talk. The important man sat next to him and waited. After a while the little man finally spoke.

"They didn't want me. It was her they were after." No one said anything. Bama's ears perked up, what he said frightened her. Only wanted her? Why? She saw Vincent looking at her and he knew that she would be going after her. She could go back to where they found the little man. She could pick up the scent from there. She would find her person if it was the last thing she did. She would fight for her. She needed Baja. He was good at this sort of thing.

* * *

Bama quietly excused herself from the fire. She made it look like she was off to do some doggie duty. When she was at the edge of the camp she looked back. Vincent was staring at her. She turned and walked into the woods. 

The night was still. Eerily quiet even. Bama walked through the trees careful to avoid tree limbs or anything that could make noise. Her ears listening intently and her eyes wide, they continued the search. She would find her person. She had to. She needed her. She kept a watchful eye for any movement. Thankfully, her venture had so far been uneventful. Bama wished Vincent had come with her. She didn't want to burden him with her issues, so she decided to go alone. She knew he knew where she had gone.

She walked through the night and only stopped for a drink at a small stream. She was getting close to where they had found the little man. She had picked up their trail a little while ago and was certain it was just up ahead. She arrived at the site and the hair on her hackles stood up. Someone was there. She could see a shadow looming in the darkness. She crouched down hoping it hadn't seen her. It had for it was coming straight for her. She closed her eyes and cowered.

"Took you long enough." Vincent was sitting before her. She wanted to bite him for scaring her half to death. " I thought you got lost"

"Jeez, Vincent, I nearly wet myself. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to come with me?"

"It's not like you asked. You just took it upon yourself to leave. That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would want to come with me. It could be dangerous."

"Bama, when will you trust me? I told you I would help you look for her. I wasn't just talking out my tail to get you to bend my way."

"OK, OK, but if you ever scare me like that again, I am going to show you how fierce I can be."

"Yeah okay, I'm all a quiver. Can we get going now?" Bama shot him a look that made him chuckle. He so loved to get under her skin. He knew it made her mad, but he also knew it kept her mind off her companion back home.

They set out with Vincent taking the lead. " This is where we found the little man. I think I have picked up the trail. Come on."

Bama followed him. He could make her so mad sometimes but she realized that she was happy in his company. He always did what he said he would do. Even though he looked like he was two clues away from an actual question. He wasn't dumb. He wasn't afraid. No, he was actually very brave. Bama was finally seeing him in a new light. She hadn't given him enough credit. Of course, he did run from that thing in the trees, but she would have too, if she could have. No, she couldn't hold that against him.

The sun was starting to sneak its way into the brush and Vincent was glad he could finally see. The breeze was playing a soft melody in the trees and both he and Bama welcomed the noise. It had been a quiet night. Vincent was still nose to the ground and following the faint scent of Bama's person. They seemed so far from the caves. Vincent stopped and sniffed the air. Something new was on the horizon.

"Bama, can you smell that?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you think it is?

"I'm not sure. Lets keep going."

It wasn't more than a hundred yards before the cause of the smell came into view. A rather large white furry thing lay there with a pole stuck through it's heart. "Oh man that thing smells." Even so, the urge to roll in it was calling both the dogs. They walked around it and covered it from all angles. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Bama wanted to move away from it. It really stunk and judging it by its size, she was glad it was dead.

They finally got back on the trail. They hadn't gone very far when a growl emerged from Vincent. For in their path not more than 10 feet away stood Ethan.

Vincent growled. His lips curled in a snarl, he remembered the boot to the head he had gotten the day before from this man and he was not going to let him get that close this time. It was a stare down. Ethan was unarmed and Vincent slowly walked toward him. Bama stood behind Vincent barking and growling. She was not going to get close to this man either. He had her person and she needed to know where.

Bama whispered to Vincent, "Let him go, we need him to lead us to my person. If he sees we aren't a threat, we can track him to where he's keeping her. Then if you want to rip his kneecaps off I wont stand in your way. Please Vincent, not yet."

Vincent's demeanor changed and he started backing up. Ethan seemed to relax a bit, turned, and headed off into the trees. Vincent turned back to Bama.

"So close. I could have had him. I'll teach him to kick me in the head." Vincent said as he watched him disappear into the jungle.

"Lets give him a minute to get ahead of us then we can start after him but slowly. I don't want him to see us." Bama was optimistic that tonight she would find her person. The awful man should lead them right to her.

They set out slowly. His scent was easy to follow. Bama wondered how far they were going to have to go. Vincent kept his nose to the ground. He had a score to settle. He fantasized about where he could bite him that would do the most damage. Vincent emitted a sigh of satisfaction. Yeah, I could bite him there. Oh, that would hurt! The vision of the man writhing on the ground holding his crotch put a spring in Vincent's step and they continued to follow the trail unknowingly left by Ethan.

Vincent and Bama continued to track Ethan throughout the day. The sun was going down and it was getting darker under the cover of the trees. Bama was getting hungry and told herself she would lick the hand of that boar hunter if only for a piece of meat. Vincent was trudging on and only stopped occasionally for a drink of water. He would smell the air, then the ground, and then the air and take off in a new direction. Bama was wondering if they were going in circles albeit a big circle.

"Vincent, are you sure we are on the right trail? We have come a long ways and we don't seem to be getting closer to anything. Are we lost?"

Vincent stopped. He was lost. He thought that he had been following him well until the last stream. The scent was tough to pick up from there. How could he tell Bama he was guessing now? "We aren't lost Bama, but I've lost track of him."

"Why didn't you say so we could have split up?" Bama cocked her head at him and stared.

"Because you keep talking about how great this Baja is and that he can do no wrong, nor is he afraid. I just wanted you to think I was as good as him." Vincent sat and hung his head. "I guess I'm not even close."

"Vincent, Baja and I have been companions for a long time. I relied on him as I am relying on you now. I know you aren't him and I'm sorry if I made you feel that you had to prove yourself to me."

I don't know what to do now Bama. I think I've gotten so far from the original trail that we'll never find him." Vincent looked at Bama. She looked sad. He only wanted to help and now he'd ruined everything.

"We can double back. I think we can track ourselves back to the last stream. If that's where you think you lost him, together we can find him."

He loved when she got all take chargey. What choice did they have and now that it was getting dark, it would make things a bit tougher. They headed back from where they had come. Bama took the lead this time.

The dogs hadn't traveled far when Bama stopped. "Something's not right." She walked forward very slowly scanning the area in front of her in all directions. She turned to tell Vincent to be careful when her foot caught on something, followed by a whizzing noise then a sharp pain in her neck. Bama cried out as her legs buckled and she lay there unable to move.

She was still alive when Vincent got to her. He licked her face repeatedly saying, "Bama, Bama, are you okay?"

Bama could only blink. She wasn't sleeping. No, she was conscious. Vincent lay down beside her. That's when he saw the feathery thing in her neck. Vincent carefully grabbed it with his teeth and pulled it out. He dug a small hole and buried it. He wasn't sure what it was; he just knew he did not want to step on it.

He looked around. He needed help. Bama still lay there. He tried to talk to her but she could only blink her eyes. "Bama, I need to get help."

Bama blinked. "No, don't leave me," she thought. What had happened to her? She couldn't move. She couldn't tell Vincent anything. She wanted him to stay but she also knew she was hurt. Vincent lay down next to her. He licked her muzzle again. Then he stopped. His ears perked up and a deep-seated growl emerged from him. He stayed low, but he was on his feet so if he needed to leap he was ready. He would protect Bama at all costs.

"Easy boy, looks like we have a problem here." Vincent saw the man approach through the darkness with an outstretched hand. Vincent got on all fours and stood his ground. The man was getting too close for Vincent's comfort but he never put down his hand. He kept it out in front of him. Vincent sniffed the air separating them and dropped his ears. The man finally came into the little bit of moonlight that was shining through the trees. Vincent whined and sat next to the man now towering over Bama. It was the boar hunter.

"Easy girl." He felt along her neck then rubbed a thick red fluid between his fingers. He smelled it then wiped it on his pants. " We need to get you back to camp." He picked Bama up in his arms and carried her through the jungle with Vincent at his heels. Her head was lolling side to side. Vincent barked.

"She'll be ok, Vincent. He only paralyzed her but it will wear off eventually."

Vincent followed him closely. How does this guy always seem to be where the danger is or know when it's going to happen? That thought kept rolling in his head until they got back to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the first of two chapters Im posting today. Truly you can review. It won't hurt my feelings if you don't like it. This story has special meaning to me and I guess that's all that counts.

**CH 9**

A crowd surrounded the boar hunter when he arrived back at camp. Many thought Bama had died. He laid Bama next to the fire and knelt by her. Her tongue was dry and hanging out the side of her mouth. Her breathing was rapid and that was probably from fear of what was happening to her. Vincent saw the big guy bring over some water and the boar hunter slowly poured it in her mouth. It mostly ran off her face but Vincent could see she was trying to drink. The important man finally made his way over and he asked the boar hunter what happened. Vincent lay next to Bama by the fire and listened.

"Where did you find her?"

"They were up the island a bit. I was following them most of the day. They seemed to have some idea where to go, thought they might help lead us to Claire. They had doubled back and a dart got her. Trip wire was on the ground near her. It seems it was just a serum to paralyze her not kill her. She should be okay in a few hours. Someone should sit with her and keep giving her water."

"I'll do it," said the little man. "She's Claire's dog and it's the least I can do for not being able to protect her from Ethan."

"Nobody blames you Charlie, it could have happened to any of us. As Locke said, Bama will be okay. Her heart rate is getting back to normal and she needs water. She will probably try to get up once she realizes she can move, so you will need to keep her down and still. She can hurt herself if she moves too soon. Call me if you need anything." The important man stroked Bama's head and then went about his business.

"I'm on it," said the little man.

Vincent licked Bama's head. The little man stroked her back and stared into the fire. "I'm sorry I didn't save her. It all happened so fast." His voice trailed off. He was looking at the ground now and the big guy came over and sat down.

"Dude, don't beat yourself up. He obviously had this planned out, you just happened to be in his way. I'm glad you are okay. From what the doc said, you almost died.

"Thanks Hurley." The little man mumbled. Bama's foot started to twitch. "Easy girl, I'm right here with you. Just stay calm. That's it." He stroked her legs as her muscles were waking up. For the next four hours, he pampered Bama and never left her side.

Vincent on the other hand had been roaming around camp listening to the conversations seeing if anyone knew anything he could share with Bama. He felt bad he had not been able to find the trail and that it caused her to get hurt. He wanted so much to make it up to her. The boar hunter and the important man were heavy in discussion near the camp edge and the hunter headed off into the woods alone. Vincent wondered what had just transpired. Where was he going? The urge to follow was great but he did not want to leave Bama until he knew she was better. Vincent could see her moving so he knew it wouldn't be long. The little man had been very attentive to her. He rubbed her body as it came awake and gave her water, as she needed it. Vincent wandered over to her and lay near her.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. My body hurts. Whatever that stuff was, it packed a punch. You have no idea what it is like to be alive and not be able to move. I couldn't talk or anything. I am so happy the boar hunter had followed us. Thank you for not leaving Me."

"Well I almost did. I wanted to get you help. I am sorry it turned out this way. I really thought we could find her."

"It's ok, Vincent. Really its ok." Vincent licked her face. He was really starting to love her. He shared the information of what he saw between the boar hunter and the important man. "Somethings up."

* * *

Bama stood up and stretched. Her back popped, her bones creaked but overall she was okay. She was still a little shaky and tried to walk a straight line, but had the appearance of having been on an all night bender. She sauntered over to the pool and took a long drink of the cool water. Vincent was there and licked her face when she arrived.

"Good morning Bama. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as could be expected. At least I can move." She sat next to him and her stomach growled. "Guess I best go lick the hand that feeds me and tell him thanks for saving me."

Vincent and Bama went over to where the people had gathered for breakfast. The boar hunter was tending to the fire and slicing off pieces of meat from the latest kill. Bama nudged his leg and let out a small bark. The boar hunter wiped his hands on a cloth and knelt down to eye level with her. After a moment, he patted her head then grabbed a few pieces of meat from the plate and gave it to the dogs. Both ate greedily and went back to the pool for a drink of water.

"What was that all about?" Vincent inquired.

"What was what all about?"

"The look, the silence then the head pat. What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything but I got a strong feeling that he knew what I was saying to him. Somehow he knew."

Vincent looked over at the hunter. He was cleaning his knife on a damp cloth. He looked up, caught Vincent's stare, and gave him a head nod of recognition. It made Vincent uneasy, but he couldn't place why. The guy had just saved them but something was amiss. Vincent decided he needed to keep a better watch over him. The next time his boy was with him Vincent would make sure to tag along as well.

A torrential down pour greeted the afternoon. Everyone had taken cover in the caves. The little man sat quietly off to one side and Bama made a point to go sit with him. She nudged is hand with her head and he pet her behind the ears. She laid her head on his leg as they sat there listening to the falling rain. She was happy he had been the one to sit with her. He could share the sadness she felt. It was as if someone had stolen their alphabet and kicked the J-O-Y right out of it. They missed her person. They needed her person. Bama's eyes were leaking again.

Vincent saw her tears from a far and came over to lie beside her. "They'll find her Bama. She will be okay." Bama wasn't so sure she believed it anymore.

The rain finally stopped and the dogs headed out into the jungle. Nose to the ground they found that the rain had washed away the trail they had followed the day before. They knew about which way to go but that was iffy at best. They heard voices coming up the trail and saw the pretty boy and the wheezy girl. They were arguing over something trivial and nice enough to stop and give them each a scratch on the head. Bama and Vincent watched them disappear down the trail and looked at each other. "Whatever."

The dogs made their way back to camp and Vincent's boy met up with them. "Where have you been boy? I have been looking all over for you." Vincent wagged his tail and nudged into his boy for a head scratch. He threw a stick for Vincent and Bama was the one who actually fetched it. Vincent gave her a wink. She dropped the stick at the boy's feet and stood there panting. He didn't notice her for he was watching the hunter so she picked up the stick and dropped it at his feet one more time. He still ignored her so she barked.

"Oh sorry Bama." He picked up the stick and threw it into the woods again. Bama ran after it. It took her a moment to get the stick out of the brush. When she turned around, Vincent, the boy and the boar hunter was missing.

* * *

Bama stared at the place where her friends had been. She dropped the stick and scanned the entire area. There was no sign of Vincent, the hunter or the boy. "This is not good," she thought. She trotted over, put her nose to the ground, and looked for any trace of Vincent. Trouble was he had been there awhile and his scent was all over the place. She tried several different routes and they all came back to the same place. She started barking hoping that he would bark back. The silence rang loud in her ears but no barks from Vincent came. She cased the camp hoping that she could find a trail.

Bama was just outside of the camp when she ran into the little man. He was heading for the beach to bring water.

"Well hello Bama. What are you up to? Where's Vincent?" Bama barked and turned in circles. She went up the trail a bit then came back and barked some more. The little man looked puzzled but followed her. Bama led him to the camp clearing where they had been playing and she fetched the stick she had earlier. She dropped it at his feet and he scratched his head.

"I don't know what you are trying to tell me. There isn't anything here." Bama whined. The little man bent down and pet her head then told her he would watch for Vincent. Bama followed him as he continued onto the beach. She thought that maybe, just possibly Vincent had gone to the beach with the boy.

When they got out onto the beach Bama ran left then turned around and ran right. She barked at a seagull that flew to low to her head. She did circles after her tail, rolled in the sand and shook vigorously. After having her fun, she scanned the beach again. She did not see any sign of Vincent anywhere. Bama lay down on the beach loving the warmth of the sand against her belly. It was the first semi-happy moment she'd felt since her person disappeared. She saw the little man was heading back into the jungle toward the caves. Bama gave chase. She did not want him to leave her here. She dodged bushes, trees; jumped logs ducked under vines and ran smack into Vincent.

She was back at the camp. They all looked at her.

"Where have you been girl?" the boy said. I threw the stick for you and you just kept on going.

"HUH?" Bama looked at Vincent, "Where did you all go, I went to get the stick and you were all gone. I swear!"

"Bama, we've been here the whole time. You were the one who left." Bama looked from Vincent to the boy to the boar hunter. There was something in his eyes. Something. What was it?

"No, no. I didn't leave. It was you, who left. Not me." Bama backed away from them. Something was wrong. What was going on? "It can't be, no, Vincent, no, Please."

Vincent licked her face. "Its ok Bama. Bama? Bama? Wake up. Bama? You're dreaming."

Bama jumped. Vincent was lying beside her. What had just happened? Where was she?

"What's going on?" she looked at Vincent for some sort of explanation.

"You were dreaming. It must have been bad, because you whined a lot. It took me forever to wake you. You're okay. I think those drugs must have affected you in ways we didn't realize." Vincent nuzzled her. She had a rough night and he wanted her to know he was there for her.

Bama thought hard. Drugs. Oh yes. The dart! How could she forget? She wiggled her paws and was excited to see them move. She tried to get up but was still very weak.

"Whoa, easy girl let me help you." The little man put his hands around her middle and supported her until she was able to stand on her feet. She shook vigorously and everyone shielded himself or herself from the flying fur. She took little baby steps to the water pool and drank in the cool fresh water. The little man stayed with her until her thirst was quenched then he walked with her over to get something to eat. The hunter gave her some meat chunks and as she took them, she purposely made eye contact with him. That look. There it was again. What was he trying to say? In her dream, he had read her thoughts. What was he seeing now? Should she be worried? Does he really know something about this island? Bigger yet, should she fear him? No, she shouldn't. He saved her life. If he was bad, why did he save her? She pulled away from the stare and ate. At least twenty-seven more questions clouded her mind. She needed to talk to Vincent.

Vincent was lying near the fire. It wasn't cold but it kept the bugs away. Bama looked to make sure the little man was busy doing something else and turned to Vincent.

"I had the strangest dream last night. We were playing just over there. The hunter was there and your boy was throwing a stick for us only you didn't fetch it, I did. On the second throw, he threw it deep in some bushes and when I turned around to bring it back, you were gone. I had gone to get help, the little man came back here with me, and I followed him to the beach. I couldn't find any of you! I saw him heading back to camp so I ran through this incredible maze of trees and brush only to smack right into you though I had only just entered the jungle. Everything was out of place. You said I had taken off but I hadn't. It was you three who left me. I am only telling you this because the hunter had this weird look in his eyes. He had it again just now when I went to get some food. It frightens me but at the same time, it intrigues me. There's something beautiful in his eyes. Something peaceful yet searching." Bama looked at the hunter as she relayed the story to Vincent. When she looked back at him he had gone to sleep. The hunter however was watching them.

Vincent finally got up and stretched. Bama asked him if they could go look for her person again. Vincent said he would be glad to go. They filled their bellies with some cool water then headed down the path to where they had headed off before. They hadn't gotten very far when familiar voice rang out.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Both dogs turned to see the hunter once again behind them.

Bama and Vincent looked at each other. "How the heck does he do that?" They both sat and looked up at him. His eyes went back and forth between them. They waited. He walked past them and sat on a log facing them. With a swift hand gesture, he pointed to the ground and said "down". Bama and Vincent lay before him. Both dogs knew that he was about to share something that no one else was to know.

His eyes took on a faraway look. For a moment he seemed lost in his thoughts, then his eyes returned to the dogs. "I know what secrets lie within this place. Its magical, its beautiful. I have seen things I never would have imagined. I know what you are up to and I wonder if you really think you can find her on your own?"

Bama looked at Vincent, "Whoa, he's good."

"Thank you," he said. " I don't think you should journey off on your own. Let us take care of finding her. We cannot have anything happen to you. You are part of the balance of the island. One of you is dark and the other is light. We need you to survive. One with out the other will cause the demise of all of us."

Bama and Vincent looked at each other. This was too much. She looked at the hunter, "Are you protecting us?"

"As best I can. I can't be everywhere so I am asking you to stay close to the camp. They need you here."

"But…."

"That's all I can say for now. Bama we will find her." With that, he got up and walked away.

Vincent jumped to his feet and Bama followed. They stood there for a minute then Vincent turned to Bama. "Do you realize what he just said?''

"Yeah, I do"


	10. Chapter 10

I see only one person has read all eight chapters. Thank you. I do think it get's better from this point on, but thats just me. Please review.

**CH 10**

"Well," said Vincent. "I guess we head to camp." He and Bama set off but soon met up with his boy and father coming the other way.

"Vincent, Bama, come on we have to go to the beach." The dogs fell in line behind them. When they got to the beach, it was total chaos. People were running all over pulling suitcases out of the rising tide. Everyone worked to get stuff up close to the tree line. The wreckage was beginning to wash out to sea, and for some it was a welcome gesture. Let nature have it. There was no time to stand around, things had to he done. The little man was helping a lady the dogs were unfamiliar with move, well who knows what they were moving, but it did look heavy.

Vincent's boy gathered up some of the suitcases and began following everyone down the beach. The area sat further from the water and they wouldn't have to worry about the rising tides. A small group found the beach to be home. They were certain that a rescue was imminent and relit the fire. Wood was gathered and piled nearby. The little man sat with the unfamiliar woman and they were talking. Bama noticed his eyes started to leak and she went over and lay beside him putting her head under his hand. It trembled on her head but she didn't mind. She would comfort him the best she could.

Vincent was over by his boy. They were lying under a makeshift shelter. Vincent had his head on his forepaws and looked to be asleep. Bama wished she could sleep. The words of the hunter swam in her head and made any form of sleep impossible. Bama didn't really understand the "part of the balance". Yes, she was dark and he was light but why did that make a difference. Her breed came in chocolate too. Therefore, he was watching out for them. This was all too much for Bama. What did he mean?

The little man had gone to sleep leaning on the woman's shoulder. He had his hand on Bama's head but it was now still. Bama lay there watching the surf. It was quiet and small waves lapped on the shore. The stars were out in force displaying Gods majesty. Bama finally closed her eyes. She needed to talk to Vincent about this. He apparently got it. All's she knew is that they suddenly were important. But, why? Sometimes it was tough being a dog.

* * *

It was like a whisper. It may have been nothing but Bama strained to hear. 

"Bumwa, Bumwa, mime moo wet up!" Bama opened one eye to see Vincent with the ball in his mouth. Apparently, he was ready to play. Bama closed her eye and yawned. She stretched and slowly rolled over on her belly. The day was bright with clear skies and a light wind blowing off the water. Bama closed her eyes as if to drift off but Vincent was getting impatient. "Bumwa!"

"Okay, Okay." She arose and excused herself. The beach was alive with activity. The little man was over by the fire putting more wood on the raging flame. Bama noticed the wheezy girl and the curly haired guy studying some papers, but the hunter was nowhere in sight. She looked around wondering if he was watching and reading her thoughts. Bama shivered. How could he understand what they were thinking? She still wanted to talk to Vincent.

When she got back to the beach, the little man and Vincent's boy were both sitting by him. The boy spotted her first.

"Hey look she's back. Ready Vincent?"

Bama looked at Vincent, "What's going on?"

"Well its us against them. The two sticks down there is our goal and the two over here is theirs. We have the ball first. You go down there and stand in front of the goal. I will play up field. Now at the go I need you to run up passed me so I can pass it to you, then you run like a mad dog because they will be trying to tackle you. I'll be beside you so if you need to pass it, I'll be right there. Got it?"

"Okay, got it." Bama ran down and stood in front of her goal. Vincent stood a little up in front of her and the boy and the little man each took a side in the opposing direction. The boy counted off,

"One, two, three, GO!" with that Bama took off running toward their goal. As she passed Vincent, he flipped the ball to her and she caught it mid stride. The boy and the little man dodged right, then left. Bama countered. Vincent was right beside her weaving in and out of the chaos. Bama ran ahead of Vincent and dropped the ball. He picked it up without missing a beat and right through the goal. He brought the ball back to the boy and dropped it at his feet. The boy patted his head, "Nice play Vincent!"

The boy hiked it to the little man. He set off running down the beach the dogs gave chase. Left, right, left, Bama was panting hard. Vincent said, "Watch this!" and dove under the little mans feet tripping him up. He had a significant run and was very near the goal. The little man passed it to the boy, he darted forward, the dogs backed up protecting their goal, but at the last, second he dove over the goal line. 1-1.

"Gee boys, looks like the mutts are giving you a run for your money."

"If you can do better Sawyer, by all means get in here and show us how it's done."

"Nah, I might mess up my hair." And with that he turned, but not before saying, "Well, well, well. Look what's back.

* * *

Everyone on the beach stood looking at the swaying treetops. The thing hadn't been around in a while. As quick as it came, it ventured off into the jungle. Funny how it never came out to the beach. That was just fine for Bama. She remembered how frightened she had been. 

The scruffy man headed back to his new tent. He had the best place on the beach and wasn't much for sharing. Bama didn't like him too much. He frightened her. She just did her best to keep her distance.

The game had ended and the dogs, the boy and the little man went about their way. Bama watched the little man. He went and sat under a tree and put his face in his hands. He looked tired and sad. The bruises on his neck were beginning to fade. Bama went up and lay next to him. Her person was missing and he really looked like he should not be alone.

"Lo, Bama. You are quite the ball player. I know a couple of teams in England that would profit from having your abilities on the field." He started to scratch her back and Bama moved just enough that he would get to the itchy places. He was a good back scratcher and for the moment, she was in heaven. So, it went for a while, she and the little man just sitting there. He finally began to speak. His voice was so full of sorrow. Bama laid her head on his leg and looked up at him listening.

"I miss my brother. You know the last thing I said to him was with anger. Here he was looking out for me and I turned my back on him. How can I ever say I'm sorry? I can only hope he can one day forgive me." His voice choked back a sob. He buried his face in his hand and cried. "I miss my home, my friends. Real food! If I ever get off of this God forsaken island I swear I will never eat pork again!"

"Me either," thought Bama. "Long live the pigs!"

"You know, I had a life. I was making a comeback in the music scene. It was going to work for me. I just knew it was finally my turn. Even without my brother, I had faith I could make it. I probably could have done without the drugs. I swore I'd never travel that path. I lost sight of what was important. It wasn't the fame. It was the music. I shared my thoughts with the world, inviting them into my life if just for a moment. They responded to that. Now, it all seems so trivial and here I am talking to a dog."

Bama's head shot up and she barked. "HEY!"

He scratched her head. "Oh sorry girl, I didn't mean to offend you. You have been a great listener." He paused for a second before continuing, "I know how much you are missing Claire. I miss her too. She was the best friend I think I had here. The two of us in God knows where just trying to survive. She was so beautiful. She had a smile that lit up the night sky so bright, even the moon couldn't compete."

"Wooing her with invisible food was apparently a good call on your part too." thought Bama.

I'm sorry I couldn't protect her Bama. I really am." Bama licked his face and pawed him. She knew it wasn't his fault. They sat there enjoying each other's company. He would occasionally throw a stick for her to fetch. She would happily oblige him.

It was the start of a new friendship and both of them were pretty darn happy about that.

* * *

It had been a great day for both Bama, and the little man. They were both getting hungry, so they headed over to the fire where everyone had gathered. Bama still wanted to talk to Vincent. The question of them being "the balance" still weighed heavy on her mind. They sat together and shared another fine cuisine of boar meat. Bama decided she'd make Vincent catch her another fish tomorrow. She needed a new flavor. 

After their bellies were full, and peace had settled across the beach, she licked the little man's hand, went over, and lay with Vincent. He was glad to see her, and licked her on the muzzle. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was with the little man over there. He needed a friend, and to tell you the truth, so did I. I really miss my person. He does too."

Vincent nuzzled Bama. "I'm sorry we haven't found her yet."

"Well I know that the hunter said he'd find her, so I must believe that he will. I wanted to ask you if you understood the stuff, he said to us, about being the balance of the island. I find it all so confusing. What does he mean?"

Vincent pondered that thought for a moment. "Well he said we are light and dark. Perhaps we are the joy and the sorrow, but I don't see how anyone could be off balance with joy."

"You should meet my person's mother, her wheels were turning, but the hamster was dead, if you know what I mean." Bama thought. She sat up and looked out over the beach. It was very quiet. She turned back to Vincent. He was gazing off into the distance. "Vincent?"

Vincent sat up. "Do you think that we could be the happiness here? He said our survival was important. Losing one of us would be the demise of all of them. I just can't get my paws around what it is he means. Maybe, when he gets back, he will tell us more. All I can think of, is that without the balance of joy and sorrow, they will all go mad."

"How can you be sure its joy and sorrow? It could be love and hate. We are loyal. We love unconditionally. Without us, would the love fade? Would the hate take over so much that they are killing each other?" Bama shivered at the thought.

"Bama, I just don't know. Let's look for the hunter tomorrow. Perhaps he can enlighten us a bit more. I, too, need to be sure of my place here." They started to walk toward the water. "Bama, stay by me tonight, okay?"

"Sure Vincent. Sure"

* * *

Bama woke up with her head lying on Vincent's back. It was nice to be close to him. He gave her a sense of comfort she had been missing since her person disappeared. She yawned and sat up. Vincent stretched and rolled over on his back and wiggled back and forth scratching his back in the sand. He got up and shook, then headed for the jungle. Bama sat looking out over the water. The surf had picked up a bit and the water was on the high side, but they were far enough back that it wasn't a worry. Vincent returned, and Bama asked him if he would try to catch her a fish for breakfast. He apparently was good at tiring them out so much they just gave up. 

He strolled off to get her a fish when Bama heard him yelp aloud. She ran down the beach to find him sitting there with one paw in the air.

"Vincent, what is it? What happened?" she could see the pain in his eyes. He looked to be in agony.

"I have something in my paw, it feels like a huge spike. Bama tried to look at it. "No, don't touch it. I need help. Oh Bama, my paw, my paw!" Vincent tried to hobble toward the others, but it was too painful for him to walk. He sat down while Bama went to get help.

Bama ran to the find the little man. He might have experience with things of this nature and she couldn't stand seeing Vincent in so much pain. He was sitting under the same tree from yesterday, and Bama ran up and barked at him, then turned around and ran toward Vincent. When he did not get up, she went back and barked at him again, then turned toward Vincent.

"What's the matter girl? Where's your mate?" Bama headed down the beach and looked back to see him getting up to follow her. When she got to Vincent, she sat by him waiting for the little man to catch up. Vincent was carrying on about how painful it was. The little man stopped to survey the situation.

"Problem there, Vincent?" Vincent waved his paw in the air and whined. When the little man tried to touch it, he winced. "Easy boy, let me get a peek and see what all the fuss is about." Vincent lay down so it would be easier for the little man to see. He cried out when the little man squeezed his paw. "Oh, you have a splinter."

He squeezed his paw again and Vincent howled. His boy came running up the beach to see what was wrong with his dog. "What is it Charlie, what happened to him?"

"He's got himself a splinter but he wont let me squeeze it hard enough to get it out. Can you sit up at his head and hold him? Try talking to him so he won't move."

The boy did as the little man asked. Bama thought Vincent's boy quite obedient. "Easy Vincent. I'm here, it will be ok." The boy stroked his neck as the little man squeezed his paw one last time.

"Got it!" In his hands was a little tiny piece of wood.

Bama looked in amazement. "That's it? You made a fuss over that? Really Vincent, sometimes I wonder about you." Bama winked at Vincent and chuckled to herself. The little man and the boy headed back to the camp once they saw everything was okay. Vincent lay there licking his paw.

"So Vincent? How bout that fish?"


	11. Chapter 11

I added ch 9 and 10 the other day, but 9 was skipped..so just so you know there was a ch 9

* * *

**CH 11**

When Bama and Vincent returned to the beach camp the little man and the important man were stacking wood on the fire. They were heavy in discussion over something and that something was the hunter. Bama heard the little man saying that if he trusted anyone it was the hunter. The dogs were very excited to see that he was there also. Now was their chance to ask the questions that bothered them.

As they passed the fire pit the little man spoke, "Good afternoon Bama." Bama walked over and under his hand as he pet her. She sure liked him. She looked at Vincent who was looking at the hunter. He turned to her and they headed down to where he was sitting.

The hunter seemed to be meditating. His back was to the jungle, which was good because he could talk without anyone seeing him. The dogs circled in front of him and lay down.

"We have some questions." Vincent got right to the point. "We need you to help us understand what you meant by being in "the balance". You said because one of us was light and the other dark, we were key to the survival here. In what reference, love and hate, joy and sorrow, life and death?"

The hunter changed his gaze from the water to the dogs. "It's about life. The ever-going circle. For something to live something must die. It's human nature. Every minute of every day, something dies, and something is born. That's the balance. It doesn't just pertain to true life and death, but in accepting the loss of something, in order to allow something new into your life."

The dogs looked at each other and back to the hunter. "So we aren't "special," just that our colors represent a theory of yours?"

The hunter looked at them silently and said, "Who said you weren't special?"

"You are special. It goes far beyond color." He held the dogs gaze before relaying, "Take a moment, think about it. What do you hear? What do you see? What is different? What is the same?" He got up and headed off down the beach, leaving the dogs to soak it in.

Bama watched him walk away. "I hate when he does that."

"Does what?"

"Gets up and leaves after he's filled our heads with more ideas. I'm still trying to figure out the other stuff."

"Yeah, well, I think he does it on purpose. It's almost like a game to him. Bama, he gave us a lot just now, but don't you see? He knew we would understand."

"Speak for yourself. I'm totally lost." Bama headed back over to the fire, but Vincent grabbed her by the tail. "HEY!"

"Wait! Bama, when we crashed, my abilities were no more than fetching a stick and not getting caught licking myself in public... There is more here. How can we suddenly communicate with him? How is it that we seem to know more than the others? No, Bama, you aren't lost. Open your mind. It's the island. There is something here. He's found it."

"Can he give it back?" Bama almost looked serious.

"Bama close your eyes. Listen. What do you hear?"

"The ocean. We are at the beach."

"What else? Concentrate."

"Whispers." Bama's eyes flew open and she whined. "Vincent, what is going on here?"

"It's talking to us. Let's look at what he said. What do we see? We see the place just like everyone else. What is different? For starters, we can talk to the hunter. Second, our intelligence. Third, I think this place is what is protecting us."

Bama looked at Vincent in confusion. "What's the same?"

"Everything is the same. We carry on as always. We are still dogs. They are still people. We are still stranded. That part remains true." Bama furrowed her brow. "Relax, Bama. Drink it in. It wont hurt you."

The hunter walked back into the light of the fire. He met the gaze of the dogs. "Welcome to my world."

* * *

The hunter faded into the background and sat down. He was in the meditative state again when the pretty boy tackled him. He was punching the hunter and yelling about someone being dead. The dogs looked at each other. They sensed none of this, but they felt his anguish. He was hurting yet, almost, well...happy. The hunter got him to calm down and lead him back into the jungle. Vincent went over to the boy and sat by him. Bama went over to look for the little man. She found him by the fire. 

"There's my girl!" Bama's tail wagged happily as she approached the little man. She pushed her head under the crook of his arm and laid her head on his lap as he scratched her behind the ears. She was so glad to have him, and hoped that one day they could reunite with her person. As far as she was concerned, he was her friend and she now belonged to him.

Bama wondered if he could talk to her too. She looked up at him and with all her might said, "I'm going to lick your face and nibble your ears." he looked at her and patted her head. He didn't seem to understand. Bama sighed.

* * *

The big guy hobbled in to camp and had a seat next to them. He favored one of his feet and carrying on about something biting him. "What're you on about, Hurley." 

"Dude, I asked that Asian guy, Jin, to teach me how to fish. All the fruit I've been eating is just going through me." The little man held up a hand to keep the big guy from going into details. "Yeah, right dude, I don't need to explain. Anyway, I was out there catching nothing but rocks and seaweed. I had had it man. He's catching fish after fish. I gave up and on my way back to the beach; I stepped on a sea urchin. Let me tell you dude, it's an attention getter. So I tried to convey to the guy that he would have to pee on my foot but he just didn't get it."

Bama thought he should have asked Vincent. He has impeccable aim.

"Mate, I cant for the life of me figure out how that would be helpful."

"Dude, its what you do when you don't have any antiseptic. It's the next best thing. They do it in wars all the time. Its a tough mans peroxide."

"Did he oblige?"

"No man, he still claims not to understand English. Anyway, I am heading back to the caves. Have a good evening."

The little man pet Bama as he drifted off to sleep. She saw Vincent sleeping peacefully with his boy. Her eyes were beginning to close when she heard a word emit from the little man.

"Claire."

Claire. He said Claire. Bama raised her head and stared at the little man. Could she read his thoughts too? She got up and stood over his head. "Hello? Yoohoo? I heard you say my person's name. Come on, talk to me, or I'll hide all your imaginary food."

The little man just shifted in his sleep and said, "I'm sorry, Claire." Bama sat down. She wasn't reading his mind; he was talking in his sleep. That was a good thing too, because she had no idea where he stashed the imaginary food. She laid her head on his stomach and finally drifted off to sleep.

Morning came with crashing waves and a warm breeze in the air. The beach campers were busy with breakfast and putting their night things away. The scruffy man was leaning against the door of his tent with a fire stick in his mouth. Bama gave him a small lip-curling growl and then went to look for Vincent.

Vincent was just coming out of the jungle when he saw Bama coming toward him. "Good morning, Sunshine!" Vincent licked Bama on the side of her face. "Did you sleep well?

"I was just about to doze off when I heard the little man say my person's name. I thought maybe I was able to hear him too, turns out he talks in his sleep."

* * *

Vincent told Bama he had to go play with his boy for a while and would meet up with her later. He left her sitting there over looking the ocean. She set off to find the little man when a thought occurred to her. She was dark and the little man was light, and Vincent's boy was dark and Vincent was light. Would that be a counterbalance? Together they were a balance but apart with their others they would still have the same balance twofold. This made her brain hurt. She wondered if the hunter had thought this through. She made a mental note to point this out to Vincent later. 

The little man was sitting against a tree playing his guitar. His mind was somewhere else, but what he played was soothing. Bama liked it and lay down beside him in the shade. As the melody filled her head, she thought of her person and started thinking of words to put to it.

_The moonlight shone... upon the sand  
she saw him reach... for her hand_

_And help her up... to her feet_

_Hand in hand...down the beach. _

_Louder than the oceans roar  
higher than the eagles soar_

_He kept her close...by his side  
his love for her...would never die _

_ahhhh oooooooooooo  
ahhhh oooooooooooo  
who knew... the power of imaginary food.  
Imaginary food_

Bama hummed to herself. That wasn't bad she thought. We can take it on the road. The Moon Howler and the Late Night Barker. Her name in lights. People tossing her bones. A diamond collar. A new leash on life! It was there right in front of her! The thrill! The joy! The...

"Bama?" Bama jumped. "You ok girl, you're shaking."

"The fact that I'm stuck here. Darn it." she laid her head down and closed her eyes. Her tail wagged to the rhythm as she hummed...imaginary food.

* * *

A/N: OK before you thrash me... remember the song is written by a dog and she will finish it in a later chapter. Please feel free to review. :) 


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

Bama was still reeling a bit from her fantasy of being a Rock Dog. The little man had made it sound so fun. Why did they have to be stuck here? The unfairness of it all! She had the fantasy, and that would have to be enough. Bama sighed.

The little man had gone over to the fire to toss more wood on it. The scruffy man was perched on a log reading a book with a bunny on it. Bama was sure it had something to do with tonight's menu. The hunter and the pretty boy had not yet returned. Where were they? That reminded Bama she wanted to tell Vincent what she had thought of today.

Vincent was hanging out with his boy. He was reading a comic book and Vincent was working on his tan. Bama snuck up on him. "Your bellies burning." Vincent flipped over quickly and looked at Bama.

"Give a dog a heart attack will you? I think I just lost seven years"

"Quit being so melodramatic. You were burning you know." Vincent licked Bama's face.

"How's my girl?"

"Splendid. I wanted to run something by you that I thought of today. It may be nothing or it could be something that I don't think the hunter is even aware of." Bama sat in front of Vincent and went on. "You know how he pointed out that we are light and dark therefore creating a balance. Well, have you also noticed that you and your boy are also in light and dark balance as are the little man and myself?"

"No, but you are right. Interesting. Do you think it could be significant?"

"Well, to be honest I don't know. I am still trying to understand what we talked about the other day. I am trying to have an open mind but I just don't get what he is trying to say. We know he is one with the island. Are we? You said the island is protecting us. From what exactly? Do you even know?

"It's like this."

"Vincent, that didn't help me at all. Your explanations are no better than the hunters." Bama shook her head in confusion. "I don't want to talk about this any more. If you keep going my head will explode."

"Hey, I'm just a dog. What did you expect?" Vincent's boy came over and put him on his lead.

"Come on, Vincent. Let's go for a walk."

"See you later, Bama."

"Okay, see you." Bama went over to where the little man was going through some bags on the beach. She stuck her nose in trying to see what he was looking for. She did not smell any food but she did know that these belonged to her person. She sat and whined.

"Aw, its okay girl, I know you can smell her." He sighed. "Sweet Jesus, so can I." The dark haired lady soon joined them.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" The little man stopped and looked at her.

"I'm looking for Claire's diary. She kept it in this pocket, but its gone."

"The dark haired lady looked over toward the scruffy man. "Let's go talk to Sawyer. He has a way of helping himself to whatever he can get his hands on." They headed up to his tent. Bama figured that if they needed her to growl at him, she could do it.

The scruffy man looked up as they approached him. The little man spoke first. "Sawyer, you wouldn't happen to have Claire's diary now would you?"

"How come every time something goes missing, you automatically come to me." The dark haired lady rolled her eyes.

"It seems it's always you who has taken it. Do you have it? He produced it from behind his back, and looked at the little man in a mocking manner.

"Did you read it?"

"Well now, let me think. I do remember reading something about our boy Chuck here being all creepy and just shy of his stalker badge." The little man swung and connected with his bandaged arm. The scruffy man dropped the diary and the little man picked it up. Oh, that had to hurt thought Bama. The scruffy man then threw a punch and hit the little man in the face. Bama winced with him. She knew that hurt. She got to all fours and began to bark at him.

The little mans mouth was bleeding but he turned and looked the scruffy man "You hit like a ponce." He turned to walk away and the scruffy man went to go after him, but the dark haired lady cut him off.

"Did you really read the diary?"

"Now Freckles."

"Did you?"

"No, I hadn't gotten around to it."

* * *

Bama followed the little man back toward the caves. She liked it there because it was cool under the trees and the water in the pool was very refreshing. Upon arriving, he set her persons bags down and put the book back in the pocket. The dark haired lady sat next to him and Bama went and got a drink while they talked.

She had just started back when she saw Vincent and his boy sitting off to the side. She went over to them and sat down. "Hey Bama," said the boy. He was looking at the ground with a scowl on his face. He held Vincent's lead in his hand and kicked the dirt.

"I see you are still tied up. What's going on?" Bama looked over at the little man as the dark haired lady was getting up to leave. She turned back to Vincent. "Well?"

"We were out with the pretty boy and the hunter. He was showing my boy how to throw a knife. He was getting pretty good too. His father came over and yelled at the hunter for teaching him to use something so dangerous. They argued, and here we are. They call this a time out."

"Sounds exciting!"

"Not really. I wish he would let me off this thing. Its not as if I haven't ran around here before. I know my way, but for some reason, here I Am."

"Sorry Vincent. Come find me when he finally releases you. I'll be hanging out here with the little man." With that, she turned and went back over to see what he was up to.

The book intrigued the little man. He would pick it up and put it down. Pick it up and put it down only further away this time. He pulled his knees up and twirled his hair while staring at the book. Bama had no idea what the fuss was about but she thought it funny to watch. Pick it up, ok now he's hiding it. Yeah, I am sure that will help. Okay, looking away…now grabbing the book again. Oh! He peeked in it this time. No, he doesn't want to read it so he puts it in the bag and zips it shut. Now again with the hair twirl. This was too funny, and there he goes once more after the book. Bama wanted to yell, "just read it!" He must have heard her, because this time did just that.

After what seemed forever, he smiled.

Bama liked watching the little man. He had a cute little quirk of pulling on his hair and twirling it. He sat there reading the diary engrossed in all her person's thoughts. He was smiling in a way Bama hadnt seen since she left. He suddenly got a serious look on his face and went over to where the curly haired man and the important man were sitting by the fire.

"Hey, listen to this."

"What is that?" the curly haired man inquired.

"Claire's diary"

:"You're reading it?"

"Yes, I'm bloody scum. Listen. I had that dream again last night. The one where I'm trying to escape from the black rock, but they wont let me."

The important man piped in, "Those are just dreams Charlie."

"No, Sayid said something about the French lady mentioning the black rock. Do you think that's where they took her?"

The curly haired man got excited. "The triangle on the map. That could be the black rock."

Bama listened to this exchange with interest. While her and Vincent were out looking for her that one day they never saw the black rock. They never really saw much of anything. Speaking of Vincent, Where was he? Bama continued to listen.

The little man asked for help. "Shouldn't we go looking for her?"

Bama raised her head. "I'll go! While we're at it, we need to help Vincent escape too."

"Charlie, we aren't going to find anything in the dark. We can try in the morning," said the important man.

Bama just looked at him. "Wuss."

The little man went back over to where her person's stuff was and sat down. Bama wanted him to get his guitar and play for her again. She liked the sound he made. She had that song she made up still going through her head...She would call it 'Imaginary Food'. Her "Ode to the Little Man."

It was good so far but it needed more. Okay little man...get that thing and play. Anytime. Now would be good. He didn't move at all. Bama was getting discouraged. She wanted to hear him play her song. She decided to help him out. Bama got up, went over, grabbed the guitar case, and dragged it over to him. He was still reading that book so she barked. Two times in fact. She also needed to talk to him about that hair thing he had going on. It was so not a guy thing to do.

"Hallo, Bama. I see you brought me my guitar. Would you like to hear me play then?" Bama barked and sat down.

"Yes, yes! Play for me. Repeat it a couple of times too. I'm working here!" Bama lay down and listened as the song filled her ears. She sang to her self.

**Quote:**

**The moonlight shone ...upon the sand  
She saw him reach...for her hand.  
And help her up... to her feet  
hand in hand on down the beach.**

**  
Standing in ...the cool night air  
he pushed away a wisp of hair  
and traced a finger down her face  
This was their time. This was their place.**

**  
Louder than the oceans roar  
Higher than the eagles soar  
He kept her close...by his side  
His love for her... would never die**

**  
ahhhh ooooooooo  
ahhhh ooooooooo  
who knew ...the power of  
Imaginary food  
Imaginary food**

**

  
There are many gifts a man could give  
to make a girls heart flutter  
but none a gift so grand, as that, that came  
in an empty jar of peanut butter.

* * *

**

I know...a bit cheesy but what the heck.Lost characters belong to ABC and Bama and her poetry belong to me. Review please. 


	13. Chapter 13

Woohoo 4 reviews..Im on a roll!

**Ch 13**

Bama sang herself to sleep. Vincent filled her dreams. It was like watching a movie of the last few weeks on fast forward. Flashes of all they had experienced. The fun, the scary, the joy, the sorrow. The sorrow. Bama was stuck on this point…All the sorrow in slow motion. Something was amiss. Vincent. Why? What was it? Vincent was here. She saw him earlier. He was okay. Was he okay? Bama cried for him. "Vincent! Vincent! Where are you?"

It was faint but she heard it. "Bama. Bama help me." Bama headed into the jungle. She ducked under the brush as she followed the cry. "Bama. I need you."

"I'm coming! Where are you?" Bama turned left and ran toward the cry.

"Hello?"

"Bama. I'm over here." Bama looked back to where she had just come from.

"Where? I was just there. I didn't see you." She ran back. The bushes in front of her rustled so she continued to follow them. The area opened up to nothing. What? "Vincent?"

Bama heard talking. She opened her eyes. The hunter and the pretty boy were talking to the little man. Vincent was missing! Something about him getting away from his boy...a bear...gone. No. He can't be gone. He is my light. He is out there alone. Bama looked at the hunter and said, "Find him."

The hunter turned and looked at her. "That is what we intend to do. Stay with Charlie. Let him protect you."

"He is my light. You said so yourself and there is nothing less pretty than an unbalance Labrador!" Bama glared him in the eye.

"Easy girl. Charlie keep her with you. She shouldn't be running out in the jungle alone. Tie her up if you have to."

"I'm not going anywhere and no one is tying me up for anything." The hunter winked.

* * *

"Tie me up. What is he thinking?" Bama shook her head at the hunter as he disappeared down the trail. The pretty boy seemed to be his new sidekick. Apparently, he didn't know about the light and dark thing. Someone should enlighten him.

Bama did not want to lose Vincent. She had already lost Baja and his person. She thought back to that last day. She wished they could go back and do it all again. It went like this…

* * *

"Fly, you are so bloody stubborn sometimes. You aren't listening to what I'm saying either. If you'd just be quiet for one moment." Bama hated when they yelled. Her and Baja would sit there and listen to them go back and forth over what have you. It was never pretty and she wished they would stop.

"I never said I wouldn't marry you. I just think we should wait till after the babies born." He walked out of the room leaving her standing there.

"Hold on, don't walk away from me. I want this baby to have your name. How can it when you wont be its father on the day it's born." That got his attention.

"I will always be its father. Today, tomorrow and everyday after that. Don't you dare tell me a piece of paper grants me parentage?" He was in her face on that one. She backed away and turned toward their room.

"I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to mums." She went in their room with Bama at her heels. Bama watched her put her stuff in a suitcase.

"Claire, don't do this. You shouldn't be flying anyway. It's not healthy. You are too far along." He pleaded.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. All I wanted was to bring this baby into the world as your wife. I don't think you will ever give me that. I need some time away. I'm taking Bama with me. Don't bother driving me to the airport, I'd rather call a cab."

"Suit yourself." Fly slammed out the back door and sat on the porch swing.

Bama and Baja looked at each other. "One of these days we should sell tickets."

Bama waited with her person for the cab. They left without another word spoken between her person and Baja's person. Bama yelled good-bye to Baja as they drove away. She had no idea that it would be the last time she would see him.

The time at her person's mums was uneventful. Her mum kept telling her she should go back and her person kept telling her mum to mind her own. Baja's person called daily sometimes two or three times but her person would not talk to him. Finally, her person's mum took the call. After what seemed forever, she handed the phone to her daughter.

"Talk to him. He has something important to discuss with you. I don't think you'll be disappointed." She handed the phone to her person and left the room. Bama strained to hear the conversation.

"What do you want Fly? I think I made it pretty clear how I felt."

"Claire, listen, I've been doing some thinking. I know why you want this so much. I think it's silly, but I understand. Come back home. We will go to the courthouse that day, if you want to get married. I don't want to miss the birth of our child and if you stay any longer, they wont let you on the plane. Baja misses Bama. He sits in front of the window looking for her. Please Claire, please come home. I'm sorry."

Her person's face softened into a huge smile. "I'm sorry, too. I guess I can get carried away sometimes. You frustrate me to the ends of the earth, but I love you so much that losing you would be even worse. I'll be on the plane tomorrow. Fly, we really need to work on our communication skills here. We both kind of pack up our toys and run when things get rough. Promise me we will sit down and talk when I get there."

"I promise, Claire. We will get it all worked out. I'm sorry I let you go. You and the baby are all that matter to me. It will all be fine."

"Fly, can you ever forgive me?"

Bama never did hear what he said after that as she was so excited to be going back to see Baja she forgot to listen. Then fate intervened and here they were, and now there was the little man. Bama looked over at him. He had resumed reading the book and pulling on his hair. She went over to him and lay down beside him with her head in his lap. He pets her as he reads.

* * *

"Good-bye Baja and your person." I will forever miss you. Bama closed her eyes and sighed.

Bama awoke feeling a sense of loss. She had said good-bye to her old life and was embracing the one before her. She would always, always have a place in her heart for Baja and his person, but the hope of ever getting them back seemed a mere pipe dream. It was unhealthy for her to hang on so she let fate have the upper hand and moved on.

Her thoughts were now of her person and Vincent. Both were missing. So much had been taken from her. She had the little man and for that she was grateful. He had been by her side and taken care of her. He had confided in her. He had told her of his heartbreaks and hardships. He told her of a life he so missed. A life he longed to redeem. She knew that in his heart he had done so but ached with the pain of not being able to do it in person. Bama could only love him and hope that he felt her love. And hey! Little did he know, they had written a song together!

Bama wondered how the hunter and pretty boy were doing on their search for Vincent. He told her they would find him and Bama had put her faith in him that he would. His boy was hanging around with his dad and they were looking at something together. Bama wondered if the boy felt Vincent's absence. The talk was that they had run into something awful, and Vincent had gotten off his lead. He must have been trying to protect the boy or why would he do that. Bama hoped he was okay.

Well, there wasn't much Bama could do so she went over to where the little man was sitting and lay down. He reached over and scratched her head, and she licked his hand. For the moment, it was good.

* * *

Bama and the little man had just returned from a walk down the beach, when Vincent's boy caught up with them.

"Can Bama come play with me Charlie?" He looked a bit like a lost puppy to Bama but the thought of playing was appealing so she wagged her tail in approval.

The little man replied, "Sure just stay out here where I can see you and don't put her on a lead. She won't go anywhere."

"Thanks, Charlie. Come on, Bama!" Bama chased Vincent's boy around and fetched the ball he threw for her. It was the most fun she had had in days. She barked in excitement as he teased her and chased her tail just for fun. They played for quite some time when the boy suddenly stopped and stared off into the jungle. Something had caught his eye and he was walking toward it. Bama followed him out of sheer curiosity. She looked down the beach at the little man sitting by his tree. He stared out at the sea lost in thought and Bama could see he was not paying attention to them.

The boy came upon a bird that had tangled itself in some vines. One of its feet was stuck and it chirped loudly in its quest to escape. The boy started to reach for it and Bama stopped him with a bark. She would go get the little man to come and help them. The call of the boy stopped her as she turned to get him.

"Bama, Get back here. You have to watch. Bama! Watch!" the boy turned back to the bird and as he reached out for its flailing wings, it suddenly went quiet and limp. Bama could see it hanging there by its one trapped foot. It was dead.

"Stupid bird." Vincent's boy shook his head and headed back out toward the water. Bama looked at the dead bird then looked at the boy. Her hair stood on end. Something about him suddenly made her afraid.

Bama's uncertainty with Vincent's boy made her want to get away from him. As he headed for the water, she headed back to hang out with the little man. She looked over her shoulder at the boy. He did not even notice she had gone.

Bama ran tail wagging up to the little man and tackled him licking his face. "Whoa, girl. I am happy to see you too! Did you have fun then?" Bama sat panting and looked at him. She wished she could tell him what she had seen the boy do. Something about him was amiss. He made things die. Bama shook with uneasiness.

The little man brushed himself off. Dog hair and sand was everywhere. He picked up the notebook he was holding and shook out the sand. "You got me good there, girl. Let's see, where was I? Oh yes! I have written a poem, care to hear it then?"

Bama barked affirmatively. She watched his face soften as he read to her. It was so full of anguish. She was glad she could share this with him and he trusted her with his thoughts.

**Quote:**

**Standing on the ocean shore,  
I looked back upon my life once more  
The things I did and didn't do.  
The lies I told, my tragic youth **

**  
The crystalline snow in its purity  
Gave me a false sense of security  
To rise above all of my fears  
Then break me down to sob racked tears**

**  
Had all my 'I'm sorrys' just been spoken  
I would not have left a single heart broken  
And relished in freedom of life instead  
Of lost in the darkness of things unsaid. **

**  
All the anger I feel inside  
The shame the regrets I can't deny  
Have brought me to this time and place  
My sanctuary, my saving grace.**

Bama's eyes never left his face. His words touched her.

"Well? What did you think?" Bama licked his hand and thought.

"It was good, but it was no Imaginary Food!"


	14. Chapter 14

OK another chapter today. Hope you enjoy.

The day went on. Bama and the little man hung out just enjoying each other's company. She really wished Vincent would come back. She scanned the edge of the jungle but there was no movement at all. He's out there alone. He's done it before, when he met me that time we went looking for my person. Okay. He will be okay.

The important man soon joined the little man. He had brought him some little white things and some water. The little man ate them and thanked him. He asked him to sit down for a bit and the important man complied. He looked out at the water then asked, "Are you doing okay Charlie? You've been sitting off by yourself a lot these days. Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm just trying to deal with all the things I left behind. Just doing a bit of writing to put my thoughts on paper. Clear the head, you know. I miss Claire. The way she smiled her laughter, and just being in her company. I feel like something is missing. It is strange as I barely know her, but somehow just feel so connected. I should have been able to protect her and the baby."

"Charlie, no one thinks it's your fault. Ethan obviously had this all planned out. It could have happened to any one of us. As far as the past goes, let it go. It won't do you any good to dwell on the 'what might have been'. Everyone here is dealing with something or other. Holding onto it wont make it easier. Just accept what is and be done with it."

"Can you do that Jack, let it go. Be done with it? I have seen you when you think no one is looking. I don't think you are any closer than I to being done with it." The important man looked to the sea then back at the little man.

"It's complicated. I'm dealing with it day by day." He smiled and got to his feet dusting off his backside. "I'll be alright." With that, he took off toward the fire pit to talk to the dark haired girl.

The little man yelled after him, "You're a bloody liar Jack! A bloody liar. Oh, and thanks for the stuff!"

The important man looked back and smiled. Bama watched him walk away. Interesting she thought, very interesting.

"Well Bama, should we see what's for dinner?" The little man and Bama headed over to the fire circle. Everyone was sitting around talking and laughing. The little man had brought his guitar with him and Bama prayed that there would be no rendition of Kum by ya. She was getting a little worried about Vincent. The hunter and the pretty boy had been gone most of the day and had yet to return. She kept her eyes to the jungles edge looking for any kind of movement. Still nothing. She lie down and put her head between her forepaws and watched.

She looked around the fire at all the people. There was the big guy who was asking if anyone wanted to play golf the next day. The important man and the dark haired girl sat talking about something that had her cocking her head to one side as she listened. The curly haired man was sitting off with the wheezy girl going over some papers with drawings on them, and the scruffy man sat to the back leaning against a log sucking on a fire stick. He always looked so smug to Bama. Issues she thought. He must have issues. Vincent's boy was nowhere around and that was fine with Bama. After what he did to the bird, she was not sure she wanted to be around him anyway. The guitar lay silent across the little mans lap as no one had asked him to play.

There was a light breeze off the water, and Bama's head shot up to a new sound in the wind. It was faint and she wasn't quite sure she had heard it at all. Her ears perked up and she listened intently. Yeah, it was there. It was that bloody whistle of the hunters. He was close. They must be on their way back. Why was he still blowing it then? They hadn't found him. It was the only explanation. Bama could wait no longer and shot off toward the jungle. The little man yelled after her but she ignored him.

She tore through the brush toward the sound. She was going help them whether they wanted it or not. As she neared them she could hear them arguing. She slowed up to listen. The pretty boy was going on about something when he stopped. "Did you hear that?"

The hunter turned to look at him. "Hear what?"

"Somethings out there. Vincent? Is that you boy? Come on boy." He peered through the bushes straining to see. Bama saw the hunter pull his knife and did not want to get hurt so she barked and ran toward them. "I told you it was Vi…Bama?"

The hunter looked at Bama. "I thought I told you to stay put. You could be in danger out here?"

"Thought you said you could find him? I came to help." She stared at him and he smiled.

"Boone my boy, we got us a new helper. Nose to the ground Bama we haven't got all night."

Bama led the way followed by the hunter and pretty boy. She found where Vincent had marked his territory but it wasn't very fresh. He'd been through here, but when?

Bama could sense the hunter's thoughts and looked back at him.

"Anything?" He asked.

"He's been through here." She paused to smell the air. The pretty boy was sighing heavily. Perhaps he felt he could do better.

"How do you know it wasn't fresh?" That did it.

"Hello? I'm a dog. I can smell when a dogs marked something. It's what I do. Would you like to go back and sniff it yourself? Just say the word, and we can go back." She knew she was pushing it. This would not be the first time her sarcasm got her into trouble. She heard him chuckle. "Oh sure, make fun of the dog."

"Easy girl, just playing with you." Bama didn't even turn to look at him…just mumbled under her breath. Nose to the ground, she marched on.

The pretty boy, getting restless, finally gave into his desire to keep quiet. "So how do we know that the dog knows where to go? We have been out here for an hour. I don't think she has a clue."

"Okay girlie man, if I'm keeping you from doing your nails, just let me know" Bama was not feeling nice right now. Vincent was missing, her person was missing, and everyone was judging her and she was getting frustrated.

"She's doing fine Boone. Just let her do her thing."

They walked on. Bama was beginning to think it was a bad idea that she was here. She was not a good tracker. She didn't even know how to go on point. Labs were supposed to be good hunters. She was just too much of a girl. She would get dirty, but she didn't really like to. She longed to be back at the beach hanging with the little man. He never had expectations of her. He just loved her.

Bama suddenly felt the hairs on her hackles rise. She stopped. The hunter asked, "What is it?" Stretched across the brush was a fine wire. She almost hadnt seen it. Her neck twinges from the memory.

"A wire. I'll let you handle this one." The hunter moved in front of her, but not before the pretty boy had pushed him aside.

"Boone! Look out!" He tripped the wire and swooshed them up in a man made net. The vines were strong and jumbled in there. Bama looked at the pretty boy.

"And you thought I was stupid."

Bama was smashed between the pretty boy and the hunter. One of her legs was sticking out of the net and the others painfully angled in the pretty boys back.

"Boone! Can you reach my knife? My arms are pinned, can you?" Try as he might to free himself the more he moved the more Bama cried out.

"Hold on. Don't move so much, her claws are digging in the middle of my back. I'm going to try and reach it but don't move." He grabbed the net, square by square pulled himself around, and took the knife out of the hunter's pocket. Bama slid down his back and now was sitting on the bottom of the net. "Okay! Got it!"

"Okay, Can you cut yourself out? Be careful so we don't all fall to the ground at the same time. The dog could get hurt."

Yeah, lets think of the dog. Bama waited while the pretty boy slowly cut himself a hole big enough to crawl out. Once he was on the ground, he cut more of the vines and helped to ease Bama to the ground. She licked his hand and thanked him. The hunter carefully climbed his way out then turned on the pretty boy.

"You had to push your way through. I told you to trust the dog. She had spotted that wire and I was about to take care of it when you barged forth. That could have been a poisonous dart. Bama here can tell you all about those. We don't know what's out here. In the future, stay behind me."

"Ease up, he looked sorry." Bama headed out again with the two men behind her.

"Sorry or not, he can get us killed. I seem to recall you having a few issues with him yourself?"

"He made a mistake. How do you expect him to learn?"

"Just keep looking for Vincent, let me worry about Boone."

"Fine!" Bama thought. "You do that."

"I heard that." The hunter and pretty boy followed her through the jungle. She would stop to smell the air, and then put her nose to the ground once again. They had been walking for a few hours circling back, going left then back to the right. Nothing. There was no sign of Vincent. The pretty boy was getting antsy. He wanted to go back to camp and felt that they were just wasting their time. The hunter was not giving up. He liked this kind of thing. He had a knife for every possibility in the jungle. Nothing seemed to faze him. He was truly a man of mystery.

Bama had just circled back for the third time when a familiar scent came on the air. She sniffed upward trying to find the direction of the smell. She walked slowly, sniffing as she went. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. She went on at a bit of a gallop. The hunter inquired." What is it?"

"Wait! Just wait! I don't believe it. It's her! Its my person!" Bama slowed at a thicket of trees. The pretty boy seemed a bit startled by the rustling and began to call Vincent again. They stood waiting until the trees finally parted. Standing before them dirty and cold was Bama's person Claire. She was shivering and very scared. Bama went up to her tail wagging and licked her hands. She was beyond excited. "Wait till the little man sees this!"

"Easy Bama, something's wrong." She looked at the hunter and the pretty boy then down at Bama.

"What, what are you doing with my dog? How did she get out here?" She seemed very confused. "Bama are you okay, girl? Where's Fly and Baja?"

Bama barked. The hunter closed the gap between them. "Claire." He said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" The hunter took a step back.

"My name is John Locke and this here is Boone. We have been looking for you for over a week. Can you tell us what happened?" She stood there shivering nervously.

"Aren't we still in Australia?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CH 15**

The hunter and the pretty boy looked at each other. The hunter replied, "No, Claire we aren't."

"Then where are we?" She tried to take a step forward and collapsed. The hunter caught her and cradled her in his arms. Bama looked up at the hunter. He let her know it would be all right.

Bama led the way back to the caves and there was much excitement and concern for her being back. The hunter laid her down and told the important man what had happened. He got a wet cloth and washed her head with it. Bama heard him calling to her to wake up. Bama sat uneasy next to the little man watching and waiting. He scratched her head as he, too, waited. Bama's person finally began to stir. Her eyes opened and she screamed and cowered in a corner. The important man walked toward her slowly talking very softly.

"Claire, it's okay. You're safe now." Her person cowered further and screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Her eyes grazed the rest of the crowd. "I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU!" Bama went to her and she grabbed onto her with all her might. "Bama, where are we? Who are these people?" The little man crept in slowly with his hand held out.

"Claire, it's Charlie." He stopped a few feet in front of her. She stared at him.

Softly she said, "I don't remember you." Wide eyed he backed away. The hurt in his eyes was prominent, but he wasn't about to give up on her. The important man got her calmed down and told her they would not hurt her. She finally got up and sat on one of the rocks with Bama at her heels. He crouched in front of her.

"Claire. What do you remember?" asked the important man. The little man stayed next to her. Bama was glad he was there. She wished she could tell her person how he had taken care of her in her absence. He was good. She had to remember him.

"I remember getting on the plane." She looked at the important man.

"We were all on that plane. It crashed. We've been here about a month now." He filled her in on the details of the hows and whys of what had happened. Bama was glad she was not screaming anymore. He told her of Ethan and how he kidnapped her.

"I don't remember any Ethan or what happened to me." She paused, and then added. "Thank you for taking care of my dog." The important man smiled.

"Thank Charlie. He was the one who took care of her." He got up and walked away. Claire looked at Charlie.

"I really do appreciate you looking after her. She's all I have." She gave him a faint smile.

"It was my pleasure. I have enjoyed having her in my company." He smiled back at her as she got up and walked away. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said softly.

Bama looked at the love in his eyes as he looked after her. "Nor would I."

Bama hung out with her person most of the morning. She stayed very close to the caves where the men on post could watch her and was still a bit frightened, but managed to be calm in her surroundings. The little man was making his way over and Bama was glad. He was always a source of comfort for her.

He held out the little book Bama had seen him trying hard not to read. "Here's your diary, Claire."

"My diary?" She took the book from his hand and looked at him. "You've had it all this time?"

"It was with your stuff. I thought it might help you remember some things if you read your own words." He looked at her hopefully.

"So, we were friends." He nodded.

"Yes, we were. As a matter of a fact, the day you were kidnapped, they took me too." He hung his head then looked back at her.

"Well, why did they let you go or how did you escape?" He knew this was information that he just couldn't share right now.

"That story, we will leave for another day." Bama watched him. She wished he would just tell her person everything. She knew why he didn't. She knew all his secrets.

Bama heard the little man tell her person he was going to the beach. She wanted to go with him but didn't want to leave her person alone. Her person must have noticed because she suddenly called out, "Hey! Can Bama go with you? I'm going to rest and I think she could use a walk. There are plenty of people here if I need anything." She smiled.

"Certainly. Come along then." Bama followed the little man down the trail toward the beach. They met up with the important man, the hunter and the curly haired man. Bama snuck away to do her business, and upon her return found the men in heavy discussion. The curly haired man seemed to have the floor.

"Claire is pregnant, very pregnant. There is no way she could have escaped on her own. Ethan infiltrated this camp. He is intelligent. I think its possible he sent her." Hearing that upset the little man.

"You're off your head, mate!" The important man looked at him and told him to calm down. The curly haired man spoke up again.

"How many times have you diagnosed amnesia?"

"It's rare, but the trauma she's been through could have caused her mind to reset to the crash." Bama looked at the important man. He seemed confidant in what he was saying.

"What are the chances of her memory returning?" asked the hunter. The little man interrupted them.

"While you all figure this out, I'm going back to spend some time with Claire. It appears to me she might just need a friend yet. Come on Bama." Bama followed him back into the jungle; it wasn't long until they met up with the quiet man who spoke in words Bama could not understand.

"Jin! Jin is it? Are you going back to the caves? Safety in numbers they say, but you cannot understand a word I am saying, can you? All you have to do is take care of your wife while the rest of us deal with life's problems. No need to be in the decision making process. It must be nice to live in the land of ignorance." The quiet man held up his hand to quiet him. He looked around scouting the area. Bama's hair was on end. Someone was out there. There was a whirring noise off in the distance. Suddenly, a rock flew past the little man hitting the quiet man and knocking him to the ground. He didn't move. The little man turned surveying the area. Bama was growling. When he came full circle, he saw the Canadian walking toward him. He had a rope in his hand and his face had scratches Bama got between him and the little man, but not for long as the Canadian swung the rope and slapped her upside the head. Bama yelped loudly and ran off cowering. The Canadian turned his attention back to the little man.

"Charlie, I want her back!" The little man screamed back.

"What did you do to her?" He bent over, picked up a stick, and swung at the Canadian. The Canadian caught his hand and grabbed him by the throat. He pushed him up against a tree and had him dangling about a foot off the ground. Bama was hurting but she was not going to let him hurt the little man. She had to do something. She ran full on and bit into the Canadians arms. He swore and kicked her hard in the ribs. She yelped loudly and fell to the ground where he kicked at her again. Yelping and limping she moved from him looking at the little man. She could only hope he knew she had tried to help him.

"Charlie, I want you to bring her to me. If you don't, I will kill one of them. Tomorrow night if you don't bring her back, I will kill another and another, and Charlie, I will kill you last". His eyes were crazed and he dropped the little man to the ground. He retreated into the jungle. The little man sat quietly on the ground reliving the last few moments in his head. He suddenly turned and looked at Bama, and crawled over to her.

Bama lay on the ground panting hard and whimpering. There was a trickle of blood down the side of her face where the rope had split her skin. The little man ran his hand down her side and she cried out as he touched her ribs. "Can you get up girl? I'm sorry he hurt you. I need to get you back to the beach so Jack can look at you. Please get up." Bama cried out as she tried to get up. He helped her and eventually got her standing. Walking seemed to take forever but they eventually made it back to the beach. The hunter, curly haired man and the important man ran over to see what had happened.

The little man filled them in. "It was Ethan, he pitched a rock that knocked Jin out, then came after me. Bama only tried to stop him but he wasn't to kind to her. I think she may have some broken ribs." The doctor took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and poured some of his water on it. He dabbed her head softly to make sure the cut wasn't deep. He felt along her rib cage to see if any of her ribs were broken. Bama winced and yelped a bit.

"Well, her cut isn't deep and her ribs aren't broken but I believe she will be sore for a few days. Best to get her back to the caves with Claire." He scratched her behind the ears as the little man continued on telling them how Ethan promised to kill one of them each day until Claire returned to him.

"We can't just give her back!"

"No, Charlie we won't give her back but that doesn't stop him from trying to come and get her." The important man looked to the hunter. Bama looked at the hunter too.

"You better protect her." He glared at Bama.

"I'll do my best."

"Jack, I'm afraid for her. What if he comes back? There are other caves that are more secure." The little mans eyes pleaded with the important man. "I should have fought harder to protect her, Jack. Ethan never should have gotten away with her in the first place." Bama saw the little man hang his head. The important man put promised him they would not let anything happen to her.

They decided to set up perimeter guards and set traps and tripwire so they can hear if Ethan tries to infiltrate the camps. Bama sneezed a laugh when the pretty boy offered to stand guard. She looked at the hunter.

You're kidding, right?" she said.

"Give him a chance." The hunter told her, and to the pretty boy he said, "Sure, we are counting on you." The look he gave with the bit of a smile made Bama think he wasn't sure it was such a good idea after all.

Bama and the little man headed back to the caves. Her person was very upset that she was hurt and coddled to her. She then asks the little man why everyone is nervous around her. He can't bring himself to tell her, much to Bama's dismay, and she knows this one will come back to bite him. After all, he had just saved her from him.

With the light of the morning peeking through the trees, someone yelling that they should all go to the beach broke the silence. As they filed out of the jungle to the open air, they could see everyone crowded around something near the water edge. Bama slowly makes her way when something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. She moves out of the way just in time as a yellow fur ball that she affectionately calls Vincent nearly mows her over.

"VINCENT!" What on earth? Where on earth have you been?" She licked his muzzle and nuzzled his neck. "I have missed you so!"

"Bama, I don't know. I don't remember. I was out with my boy in the jungle and something was growling. I broke free from my lead and went after it. The next thing I know I'm looking down at the pretty boy who seemed quite surprised to see me. The hunter looked none to pleased with him. We heard a scream and here we are. I guess someone died. Something broke every bone in his body. The hunter said whatever it was had come up from the water. That's all I know. I haven't been gone that long have I? I mean what has it been a few hours?"

"Try a week. I have been beside myself with you gone and my person gone. Good thing the little man and I have become such good friends. I have been hanging out with him. By the way, she's back! Look! Funny, she doesn't know where she was either." Bama turned toward where her person and the little man stood. They watched the scene-taking place on the beach from afar.

The big guy was standing nearby and the scruffy man joined him. "Looks like ole Steve drew the short stick." The big guy turned around and looked at him.

"Dude, that wasn't Steve, that was Scott." He walked away leaving the scruffy man standing there looking ashamed.

The hunter, the important man and one other man carried the body of Scott to a place where they could bury him. The big guy said some words the crowd ended by saying "Amen."

Bama, her person, Vincent and the little man walked slowly back to the caves. The dogs went to get a drink and the little man wandered off. Bama's person was very aware of the eyes on her and finally confronted the wheezy girl. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"We aren't staring." She replied.

"You are staring." She waited as the wheezy girl took a deep breath and explained.

"Don't you know? Hasn't anyone told you?" They stood there for a few minutes talking and her person suddenly turned on her heal and headed for the little man who was just returning from down the trail.

"You lied to me."

Bama saw the sadness in the little mans eyes and knew he was going to get it for holding back the truth. Her person did not like to be lied too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She stood firm staring him down.

"I was only trying to take care of you." Bama knew what was coming next.

"I can take care of myself!" With that, she turned and walked away leaving the little man standing there speechless. Bama went over and brushed her head under his hand. He pulled away and headed into the camp. Bama was hurt, but followed him anyway. She passed the hunter and the important man, who were heavy in discussion about what to do next. The important man said he knew and asked the hunter to follow him. Not long after, they returned carrying a metal case. Bama watched as they opened it and pulled out some dark objects. The important man gave one to the hunter and tucked the other in his pants.

"I want to go with you." The little man said.

"Have you ever used a gun Charlie?" The hunter replied. The little man did not say anything, but the answer was no.

"We'll get Sawyer and Sayid to go with us." He looked at Bama's person. "Are you ready?"

The little man finally spoke up. "I won't allow it Jack! She has been through enough!" He was not going to let them use her to bait the Canadian. It was not the important man that spoke up but Bama's person.

"That man died because of me. I will not let anyone else get hurt, I have to do this." She turned and walked away.

The important man stopped in front of the little man. "She will be surrounded. I won't let him hurt her." He and the hunter followed Bama's person down the trail toward the beach. Once they had gotten out of sight, the little man followed as well. Vincent came over to see what was going on and Bama filled him in.

"They are going after the Canadian. It could get ugly. Let's go." Vincent licked the wound on the side of her face and they set off. They had a stake in this too.

They got to the beach and found the little man watching the group from the tree line. He stayed out of sight, but Bama could tell he was seething underneath. There was a fire in his eyes and Bama did not like seeing him like this. Pent up anger was never a good thing. They had the curly haired man, the scruffy man and the dark haired girl. This posse was to take down the Canadian. Bama's person brought up the rear as they headed down the beach and into the jungle. Bama and Vincent kept their distance as they followed the little man. It had suddenly started raining and they were soaked to the skin. They came up on the clearing where the others had set their trap. The scruffy man climbed in a tree and the rest hid in the bushes. Bama's person stood waiting. She was visibly frightened, and Bama wished she could rush out there and be with her. They did have her covered from all sides and for that Bama was grateful. The little man stood behind a tree and watched and waited.

They had not been there long when the Canadian came out of the trees and right after Bama's person. The important man intercepted him and his gun flew from his hand. They fell to the ground rolling and punching with the important man finally getting the upper hand. He sat straddled on the Canadians chest punching him repeatedly. Bama and Vincent loved it. Every punch that he got they said…"Oh, that one was for kicking me in the head, ouch, that one for kicking my ribs, and that there was for slapping me upside the head with your rope." The dogs were quite satisfied.

The important man finally felt him submit and stopped hitting him. He got up and the Canadian tried to get away. The barrel of the 9mm in Sawyers hand met his attempt.

"Not so fast, buddy." He allowed the man to stand, but kept his weapon pointed at his chest. They were just about to interrogate him, when shots rang out penetrating the Canadians chest ripping the life right out of him. They looked from the body to see the smoking gun in the hands of the little man. The look in his eyes said he was not sorry he had killed him.


	16. Chapter 16

"CHARLIE!" The cry came from the important man. The little man lowered his gun and stared at the lifeless body of Ethan Rom. Bama and Vincent looked on. The silence of the moment was overwhelming.

As the sunset through the trees, the cave dwellers found solace in each other. The big guy and Walt's boy were playing backgammon, the wheezy girl was bandaging the curly haired mans arm and Bama and Vincent lay together by the fire. The only one off by himself was the little man. He was lost in thought for it had been quite a day. Bama hoped he was okay. She worried about him and hated to see him sad. She kept her distance out of respect, but was glad to see the important man go and sit with him. She perked up her ears and eavesdropped.

The important man looked at him. "Why'd you do it, Charlie?"

"Because he deserved to die."

"He could have told us where he came from." The little man looked at the important man.

"Do you really think he would have told us anything? Honestly Jack, do you? I was not going to let that animal near her again, EVER!" The important man shook his head and got up. He gave one last glance at the little man before he walked over to where the dark haired girl was sitting. Bama did not want the little man to be alone, so she said goodnight to Vincent, went, and lay at his feet. He finally stroked her head and that made her feel better. She would be heartbroken if he shunned her again.

The camp settled in for the night and as she and the little man sat there, her person approached them. Bama was very happy to see this, as the last thing that had transpired between them was anger. The little man stood up as she neared, and she looked at him and said, "I remember peanut butter. Why do I remember peanut butter?"

"It was imaginary peanut butter, actually." Bama had never seen his eyes as full of love as they were at that moment. She nearly melted herself.

"I don't know what happened to me. I am scared. I want to trust you." She met his gaze with a small smile. "G'night Charlie."

"G'night Claire."

* * *

Vincent who was laughing so hard he could barely speak nudged Bama awake. He took a moment to catch his breath and finally got out the words; "You won't believe what just happened!"

"I got up early this morning and went down to the beach. Everyone was talking about the scruffy man and his run in with a boar. Apparently, it was rummaging in his tent, and when he flashed a light on it, it just stared at him." Vincent was on his back laughing so hard he was having a hard time telling the story. "And then, and then, he hits it with a stick and it takes off with his tent in tow." Bama laughs a long with Vincent, and as he catches his breath he adds, "But that's not the best part, no no no! The curly haired guy goes over and starts to tease him about it. He says the boar only took his tent, because it wanted to go camping." Both dogs lay there laughing at the plight of the scruffy man.

Vincent finally rolled over and sat up. Bama's giggle fit had turned into a back scratching ordeal. She writhed and wiggled until the itches were gone. She saw her person heading down the trail, so with a quick good bye to Vincent, she headed out after her. Her person rather waddled now that her belly was so big. Bama walked behind her making duck calls. It was one of those days.

They entered a small clearing to find the little man working on something. Bama was not exactly sure what he was doing, nor why it seemed of any importance. Her person spoke first. "Hey."

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Very pregnant. I had some dreams last night, you know, memories. You were in them."

"Sorry." He glanced at her briefly and kept on working. Bama wished he would stop fiddling with that thing.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk." She looked at him hopefully. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Sorry. I have to, do something." His look was confusing to Bama. She was sure he would jump at the chance.

"Sure." She looks a bit disappointed. He met her gaze.

"See you later, Claire." She nodded as he got up and left.

"Well, Bama. Shall we?" Bama got up and followed her back to the beach. It was definitely...one of those days.

* * *

Bama was returning from a walk on the beach with her person, when she saw the big guy and the little man hauling something into the tree line. Bama looked at her person and barked then looked at the little man.

"You want to go hang with Charlie. I guess I will see you later. Don't run off!" Bama licked her hand and ran toward the little man. This was her favorite time of the day. Little man time! Bama slowed as she neared. The smell in the air told her it was the dead Canadian. He did not smell to fresh. Bama watched them lay him on the ground and the little man spoke.

"You don't have to help me, Hurley. I am the one who killed Ethan. I can bury him."

"Yeah, till he rises from the dead. Dude, I know how this works. This is going to end with you and me running through the jungle screaming and crying. He'll catch me first because I'm heavy and I get cramps." The little man started digging. He was no longer paying attention to the big guy. Bama was a little concerned too. He seemed quiet as of late. She missed when he sat with her and played his guitar, or read her his poems. The big guy stopped digging and looked at him. "Dude, you alright?" The little man ignored him and kept digging.

When they buried the Canadian, the big guy and the little man had wandered off; Bama went over to the grave and relieved herself. "That, was for hurting the people I love." The little man had disappeared so Bama followed the big guy. He was on his way over to see the curly haired man.

"Hey Sayid, did you ever get that gulf war disease."

"No, that was the other side." He said.

"Well, what do you call the after disaster disease?" Bama had no idea what he was asking. He seemed to be rambling.

"Post Traumatic Distress Disorder. Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried about Charlie. He killed a guy. I do not think he is dealing with it. Maybe you could talk to him."

Bama left them talking and went to find the little man. She was the best next thing to a hug and she was going to make sure he got one.

* * *

Bama finally found the little man collecting coconuts along the beach. She barked at him to wait up. He stopped and smiled at her as she approached.

"Hallo Bama, come to hang with me? I'm not much for company, but you're welcome to tag along." Therefore, they went, him picking up coconuts until his arms were full. He dumped them in a pile and got a stick, sharpening one end of it and stuck the other in the sand. He would slam the coconut on the stick until it loosened the husk and pull it off bit by bit. Bama lay in the cool sand watching him, wishing he would talk. He slammed another coconut on the stick when the curly haired man joined them.

"May I sit?" He sat anyway. "How are you doing, Charlie?"

"Oh I get it. Sent you out to check on the killer of big bad Ethan did they. Well I am not sorry I shot him. He kidnapped Claire, strung me up, and left me for dead. He deserved to die! I'd do it again and not think twice about it." He slammed the coconut on the stick again not looking in the direction of the curly haired man.

"Let me tell you a story. When I was serving in the Republic National Army, there was a man who had a bomb put in his car. It killed his wife and two small children instead of him. When they caught the man, they needed men for a firing squad, I volunteered and did my duty without hesitation. I thought I could live with what I had done, because he had deserved it. I found myself waking up at night in cold sweats I was restless. It had never left me. Taking someone's life is not something you just get over. It is something you learn to live with. You are not alone, don't pretend to be."

The little man had stopped what he was doing and looked at the curly haired man, as did Bama. She was in awe of him at that moment. The little man sighed; he dropped his shoulders and relaxed into the moment. "Any suggestions?"

"Don't shut us out. Talk to us. Let us help you. I see you hanging out with Bama a lot. Talk to her. I hear dogs are great listeners." He rose and walked away. Bama got up and went over to the little man. She sat before him and looked him in the eye.

"Spill it little man." She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"It seems it always comes back to you and I, doesn't it girl." He reached out and scratched her on the head. "If it's all the same to you, I would like to go take Claire up on her offer. What do you say? Shall we go, then?"

Bama followed him down the beach to where her person was sitting. She saw Vincent up ahead and decided to give them some privacy. The little man squatted down resting his elbows on his knees. "Claire? How bout we take that walk now?"

"Sure Charlie." He helped her up and they headed down the beach lost in immediate conversation. "Let her in, little man," Bama thought. "Let her in."

* * *

The morning was calm and cool. Everyone was busy doing something. Vincent's boy and his father were working on a raft that he hoped would get them off the island. The thought of that saddened Bama for she knew if they left Vincent would be going too. She looked at him sleeping beside her and licked his face. I hope you never leave.

Her person and the little man were returning from their morning walk. She wanted to go, but did not want to be in the way. They needed time together, and together she hoped they would find the answers each other needed. Bama ran up to greet them.

"Hallo Bama, enjoying your morning are you." Bama ran circles around them barking.

Her person pets her on the head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've adopted Charlie here as your own." Bama barked in approval. "He seems to get your attention before I do!" Bama stood panting. She could not help it. He had been there when everything of hers was lost. Together they found a special bond that could not be broken. No, theirs was a lasting friendship.

They continued and as they got closer to the group, they saw the couple that did not speak English arguing. Everyone on the beach was watching. Somewhat embarrassing for them Bama thought. He was trying to cover her up with a blanket, and she was pulling it off her.

"Should we do something?" Her person said.

"No." said the little man. "Let them work it out."

Still all eyes were on them. He grabbed her hand to pull her with him and she tripped and fell onto the sand. Vincent's boys father had had enough of it and ran over to where the couple was. He pushed the man away from the woman and there was more yelling. Bama winced as the woman turned around and slapped Vincent's father across the face. That had to hurt. She took her husbands hand and they headed toward the jungle. The man pulled away as they walked and finally everyone went back to what they were doing. Vincent's father, however, just stood there holding the side of his face. Bama looked at Vincent who was sitting with his boy watching all action. His boy seemed upset by all that had just taken place or was he ashamed. Bama stared at him and wondered.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, that was quite the display. Lets go! Race you to the tree line!" Bama took off with Vincent close on her tail. He tied her at the entry of the jungle when they heard the boy calling Vincent.

"Come on. Let's go see what he wants." The dogs ran back over to where the boy was playing. He was bringing some wire to his father and they were talking about New York. The boy did not really seem all that interested to Bama and asked if he could go play ball with the dogs. His father said he could and off they went.

"Vincent, do you ever notice anything odd about your boy? I mean have you ever seen him make something happen that he shouldn't be able to." Vincent paused and looked at her.

"What are you talking about? He is just a boy. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary." Bama cocked her head. This was going to be hard to explain.

"While you were gone, I was playing with him and there was this bird. One of its feet was caught and when he tried to help it, it had a heart attack or something and died. The weird thing was is that he was so adamant about me watching him help this bird. I don't know Vincent, something is amiss with him."

"Bama, his mom just died. He is moving to a new place with a man he barely knows. I am a bit confused myself. Then this happens to us and I can't really blame him for being a bit off." Bama sighed. She was not going to get anywhere with this conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just thought I should say something." The boy threw the ball and Vincent tore after it. Bama watched. She spotted the lady from before, who did not speak English come up to the raft to talk to the boy's father.

"Michael?" Bama's ears perked up. What was this? She did speak English! She has been trick bagging them the whole time! "Michael, I'm sorry. You do not realize that I had to slap you to protect you. You don't know how he gets." The boy's father just stared at her.

"Oh I know all right. I know I stuck my nose where it didn't belong." With that, he went back to working on the raft. Bama watched the lady hang her head in sadness. She slowly turned and headed down the beach.

Darkness fell and everyone seemed to be in his or her little group on the beach. Bama was sitting with her person near the fire and the little man sat across from them playing "Imaginary Food" on the guitar. Bama hummed to herself and relished in the moment of togetherness that she felt in their company. The night was quiet except for the little mans playing and Bama welcomed the stillness, but not for long. A sudden cry from other beach dwellers brought the attention to the fact that the raft had caught fire. Vincent ran over and sat by Bama.

"Oh good, I had to make sure you were safe. Wonder how that started?" The little man had ran down the beach toward the raft and assembled with the rest of the group. Bama hung back with her person licking her chops, and hoping that soon they'd be making smores! Forget that. No chocolate. No graham crackers. No marshmallows. Shoot. "Bama, you know chocolate is toxic to dogs." Vincent looked at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"Quit reading my thoughts! I hate how you can do that!" She let out a disgusting huff.

"Well, I can't believe with all that is going on right now, all you can think about is food." Bama looked away. Smores did sound good even in her mind. "Let's go find my boy. I think he's down there in all that chaos.

They arrived in the midst of sand flying and much shouting. The boy's father was yelling at the trick bagging lady and wanting to know where her husband was. Some seemed to think he did it and others weren't quite so sure. Bama heard the little man shout that he was sure it was he as he had been near the raft earlier. Bama wished he wouldn't be so hasty in his judgment. Something didn't smell right and she wasn't talking about the smoke.

The next day they were congregated by what remained of the raft. The boy's father went on and on about how everything was ruined. He still claimed it was the trick bagging ladies husband. The important man wasn't convinced and yet another argument ensued. About that time the scruffy man came out of the jungle with the ladies husband walking him by a lead. Bama didn't realize humans took each other for walks like that and thought it considerate of the scruffy man. That was until he pushed the other man face first in the sand. He pulled him up and put him on display for the others, accusing him of ruining the raft. Everyone started shouting again and the boy's father hit him. This was not cool to Bama, as she didn't think he was the guilty party. About that time the trick-bagging lady spoke up. Not in the confusing language she spoke but in English so everyone could understand. Everything stopped. She defended her husband and said he didn't do it. He had burned his hands trying to put the fire out. Finally they let the man go and Bama was glad. That was when the hunter finally spoke up.

"We are not the only ones on the island and you know it! They have come and attacked us like they did when they kidnapped Claire. I don't know why none of you have thought of this." Bama stared at him for a moment and their eyes met.

"You know, don't you?" He smiled and shrugged. He headed back into the jungle toward the caves and Bama followed him. He came to sit with the boy and asked him why he wasn't down at the beach.

"My dad doesn't let me go down there after dark." he rolled his dice and moved his pieces. The hunter reached over and pet Bama. He didn't do that very often so she was glad. She knew he knew something.

"So Walt, why did you burn the raft? Don't worry I wont tell anyone."

"I'm tired of moving. I like it here and I want to stay." the hunter smiled.

"I like it too."

Bama and Vincent met at the beach to see the boy's father, the big guy, and the guy who didn't speak English working on it. The big guy is trying to help the guy who doesn't speak English and does not understand his hand signals. The boy's father finally breaks in and tells him what he needs to do.

"Well." said Vincent. "I can see the guys made up last night. The trick bag lady slept alone at the caves, while he was here at the beach. Something's amiss."

Bama looked at him in surprise, "Ya think?" Vincent sniffed the air at Bama and sat down. The scruffy man had joined in a conversation with the boy and his father. The dogs turned their attention on them and listened.

"Why aren't you helping Sawyer?" the boy asked.

"Yeah Sawyer, why aren't you helping? You figure just because you bought your ticket that you don't have to help?"

"I am guarding the boat." The scruffy man replied. "I am on watch 24/7 making sure that no one with a lit match, twig or candle stick gets near it. So you see I am working." He gave a small smile and went back to his reading.

"I see you're working hard, Sawyer." The important man said. "Wouldn't want to over exert yourself now." The scruffy man gave him a smirk that mad Bama uneasy. He still gave her the willies. The important man gave a once over of the area and called out to the boy's father.

"How's it going?"

"Its going well, but our chances of being noticed by a ship would be better if we could rig some sort of transmitter to send out a distress call. The important man agreed, but said that even if Sayid could get one made how would they power it?

The big guy spoke up and said, "Hey Dude, didn't Sayid say the French chick had batteries?"

Bama heard the scruffy man mumble, "After sixteen years we all know what she's been saving them for."

"What was that Sawyer? The important man asked.

"Oh sorry Doc, just reading aloud."

"That's what I thought." The dogs followed the important man and the big guy go over to the curly haired mans tent.

"Hey Dude, didn't you say that French chick had batteries? Do you think you can go and get some?"

" I don't think I could find it again. I was knocked out and taken back to her camp."

"But didn't you say you found a cable that you followed into the jungle?"

"It led me to a trap. She has the place well rigged to fend off unwanted visitors."

"I'll go then." Said the important man

"I don't think that's a good idea." He hands the big guy some papers and a map that he had taken from the French woman. "If you want to view this, as a map of the island, Danielle would be here. I still wouldn't venture a try."

Bama sees the big guy going thru the papers and watches as his face drains of color. Bama wonders if it's a picture of her person's mother.

The rest of the afternoon, they played on the beach with Charlie and the boy. They were all tuckered out at nightfall and curled up together by the fire. It was a few hours later when Bama's ears picked up some rustling noises.

"Vincent, wake up. There's someone out there." Vincent smacked his chops together and stared sleepily at Bama.

"Where?"

Bama points her nose to a large shadow moving across the sand then disappears into the curly haired mans tent. A few minutes later, he comes out and pulls what looks to be papers out from under his shirt.

Vincent yawns, "Oh, that's just the big guy. Go back to sleep."

Bama watches him disappear into the jungle. I wonder what that was. What did he take from the curly haired man and why did he do it at night? Bama pondered these thoughts long into the night. By morning, she was exhausted. She found the little man sitting next to the fire circle and nosed up under his arm. He put his arm around her and scratched her chest.

"Morning girl, you look a mess. Vincent keeping you up all night?" Bama yawned. "You must take care to get some rest. We can't have a sick dog about. I must go get some water. Are you up for a stroll?"

Bama wagged her tail and looked at Vincent who declined the offer to go. Bama was glad the little man asked her. He had been upset with her for the better part of the day and she did not want to go through that again. She followed him through the jungle and barked when he tripped over a tree root.

"A little late with the warning there girl, but thanks for looking out for me. She licked his hand as they continued down the trail. When they got to the water pool, the big guy was filling up several bottles.

"Where you off to, mate?"

"Oh, just thought I'd take a walk."

"Can I go with you?"

"Look dude, I appreciate you wanting to have a bonding session and all, but I could really use some alone time."

"You have four bottles there."

"I'm a big guy, I get thirsty."

"Okay, where is it?" Bama saw the curly haired man approach the important man in a huff.

"What are you talking about?" The important man replied.

"The map. The one you stole from me after I refused to go after Rousseau. Sending Hurley to do it for you, by the way, well that was just low." The important man shifted on his feet and stared at him. The look of confusion made the curly haired man soften.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No." said the important man. Bama got up and started wagging her tail. The little man had come back to the water pool. The important man asked, "Have you seen Hurley?"

"No. He left on a walk a couple of hours ago."

The other two men looked at each other and said, "Danielle. We have to go find him."

Bama was all excited now. She wagged her tail with such enthusiasm. She loved tracking. She looked at the little man and barked. "I'm sorry girl, you can't go with us." Bama felt like someone had just stolen Christmas. She was so mad. When he said, "Stay." She growled at him. "Easy girl, I don't want you getting another dart to your neck." That did it. She felt her neck twinge. She would stay behind, but she didn't have to be happy about it. With no one left at the caves, she set off to the beach to find her person.

As she cleared the trees to the open sand, she caught up with the hunter. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing?"

"Thought I'd see if Claire could help me with something." He stopped and looked at Bama. I could use you along too. Being that you're so mad at Charlie for leaving you behind."

"Quit that or I'll…" Bama mumbled something. The hunter stared at her and started to laugh. "My, my, my, I didn't know canines used such words."

"Oh, was that bad? Cool! I shall not bark at the scruffy man for enhancing my vocabulary." Bama trotted on with the hunter to where her person was sitting.

The hunter crouched in front of her. "Claire, I was wondering if you could help me with a little project?"

"What can I do? I'm nearly 9 months pregnant."

"Can you hold a saw?" she nodded affirmatively. "Well, that's all I need."

They walked through the jungle until they came to a little clearing. The hunter had piled some sticks on a make shift table. Her person sat down and Bama lay beside her. The hunter got busy laying the sticks out in little lines then looked to her person.

"Can you hand me that bowl of white stuff behind you. Please."

"Oh, what is this stuff? Some kind of mush?" she handed him the bowl and he smiled.

"Glue. I made it myself." She laughed. "You are a man of many talents, John."

They worked on through the afternoon. She helped him as he needed it, but mostly she sat in the shade with Bama. A few hours had passed when the hunter asked what she wanted to name the baby.

"I don't really know. I was going to give it up for adoption."

The hunter stopped and looked at her. "That's a very noble thing, and it must have been hard coming to that decision."

Bama's person shrugged. "It was, but I thought I was doing what was best." she got silent for a second then said. "Today is also my birthday."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he looked at her puzzled.

"I'm nine months pregnant, going to be a single mother and I didn't think anyone would care." She watched as he turned over the project he had been building and she smiled. It was a beautiful cradle.

"Happy Birthday, Claire."

Bama spent her evening hanging out with the little man. He had come back last night just as he promised unscathed, but on the quiet side. He and the big guy had had some words and the little man was none to pleased. Now, as Bama kept her head on his leg, they just enjoyed the quiet and the comfort of the fire.

Bama woke up with the little man snuggled beside her. Her person was sitting next to them. "Good morning sleepy head." She scratched Bama behind the ears. The little man opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Claire. How long have you been about?" He rolled on his side propping his head on his arm and began to scratch Bama on the belly. Bama was in heaven.

"Not long. Just taking a walk and I find you sleeping with my dog. You looked so cute I hated to wake you." The little man smiled.

"What can I say? She likes me."

They decided to go up for breakfast. Bama saw the scruffy man talking with the trick-bagging lady. He had some leaves in his hands and seemed passionate about them. Bama saw the dark haired girl watching them curiously. When the scruffy man left, the dark haired girl went over to take his place. Bama wanted to know what was going on, so she walked over and lay down close enough to listen.

The dark haired girl spoke first. "What was that all about?"

"He's having headaches and the aspirin aren't working." Replied the tricky one.

The dark haired girl looked off in the scruffy man's direction. " I see if I can get Jack to help him."

She wanders over near the raft to where the important man is standing. Bama follows because, well, she's nosy. "Jack, Sawyers been having really bad headaches. None of the medication he has is helping. Will you?"

"Why should I? He'll just give me attitude and if I'm real lucky a new nickname." Bama thought he made a valid point. He gave in and walked over to where the scruffy man was sitting. He was sitting there with a wet rag on his head.

"How long have you had the headaches?" The scruffy man pulled the rag away from his head and looks up at the important man.

"Now what makes you think I have a headache? The important man shrugs and walks away. The scruffy man shouts, "It's not like I have a brain tumor." The important man turned and looked at him.

"Why would you say that? Who in your family had a brain tumor?" the scruffy man was just about to get smart and thought better of it.

"My uncle. He died from it."

The important man replied, "Come to the caves so I can take some tests."

Fearing the truth, the scruffy man says, "My insurance ran out."

"Suit yourself."

Bama loves this. So much drama. It was delicious. That reminded Bama she had better go eat.

It was not long until Bama saw the dark haired girl approach the scruffy man for yelling at everyone to be quiet. Bama got up and quietly followed them to the caves. Once seated the important man looked it the scruffy mans eyes with a light. He got out a pad and pen and began to ask questions.

"Are you sensitive to light?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever had sex with a prostitute?" the scruffy man smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Have you ever contracted a venereal disease?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll take that as another yes." He looked at the scruffy man seriously and asked. "When was your last outbreak?" The scruffy man got up to leave.

"Go to hell, Jack." He left in a huff.

The dark haired girl came over smiling. "I know you don't like him, but did you have to..." The important man interrupted her.

"He needs glasses." Bama thought this was funny.

Later on the beach, Bama is laying next to her person when she sees the important man bringing something to the scruffy man. Not to miss the ending of the said drama, she sneaks back over for a listen.

The important man sets a box in front of the scruffy man. "You have hyperopia. Probably from all the reading you've been doing." He tries on several different pairs of glasses. They find two that work the best and get the curly haired man to fuse them together. The important man brings them back and puts them on his head. The big guy walked up looking at the scruffy man and says,

"Dude, looks like someone steamrolled Harry Potter."


	18. Chapter 18

Only a few more chapters to those still reading...

**CH 18**

After Bama's day in the life of the scruffy man, she followed Charlie back to the caves. They no sooner arrived, than the hunter came in calling for the important man. He carried the bloody body of the pretty boy over his shoulder and laid him on the rock slab.

The important man started working on the pretty boy. "What happened Locke?"

"He fell off a cliff." The important man grabbed his light and checked his eyes.

"Locke, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." He turned to look at him, but the hunter had disappeared. "Locke! Locke! Where did he go?" Bama, caught up in the drama, did not even see him slip away. Everyone looked around, but no one had any idea what had happened, just that he was gone.

The important man worked diligently on the pretty boy. His breathing was shallow and erratic. The important man looked at the dark haired girl. "I need you to go get all the alcohol from Sawyer. Any he has. Kate? NOW!" Jarred the dark haired girl ran off toward the beach. Bama just sat intently watching. She wished Vincent had come with her. She could use the comfort. The little man told Bama to "stay" while he went on an errand for the important man. The pretty boy started making some wheezing noises and the important man got a long spike and stabbed it into his chest. Bama winced as it entered his skin. His breathing was a bit better but still sounded a little snorkly to her. She felt helpless. This time she could not do anything to help.

The little man finally returned without the news the important man wanted. He was starting to get excited when the tricky lady came back with a spiny thing she had gotten from the beach. Now this was interesting to Bama. The important man was apparently going to stick his arm with it and chain it to the pretty boy. Bama felt weak and lay down. There was too much blood.

Before the sticking happened, the man, who did not know English came running up to the big guy and said "Jack. Doctor." The big guy pointed inside the tent and he went in and said, "Claire." Bama was on alert now. Her person was in trouble. She got up and ran up by the little man. The tricky lady and the non-English speaking man talked back and forth. The important man took the little man aside and gave him directions. Bama followed him as he, and the non-English speaking man, went to find her person.

When they got to her, Bama was elated to see that Vincent was there. She saw her person standing in a funny way and apparently in a lot of pain. Bama knew it was time for her to have her puppy. Mother's instinct, she thought. Bama could only hope that when her day came, she would get this much attention. The little man told the dark haired girl the news from the important man. She seemed very scared. Her person seemed terrified. She needed the comfort of a friend, and went and sat by Vincent and the little man.

Vincent licked her face. "I haven't seen much of you lately?"

"I know. A lot has been going on." Bama kept her eyes on her person. The little man had his fingers dug in her fur holding her just a little too tight. The non-speaker had to calm him down and keep him from disrupting the dark haired girl.

"Can I help? You know I would do anything for you."

"I know you would, Vincent. I am sorry you feel neglected. When this is all over, we will have some playtime with your boy." She nuzzled him watching the action in front of her. It sounded to her like they were trying to get a wet St. Bernard through the cat door. That did not sound fun to her at all!

They all sat and waited while her person winced, cried, screamed, held her breath and by the grace of God had that puppy. Bama got on all fours looking at her person and this new little thing on her chest.

"Let's see. It has four legs, two eyes and its nose is wet. It's healthy!" Vincent and she had a loving moment together and the little man and the non-speaker embraced. There was so much joy in the air. She had never seen her person so happy. She looked up at the little man to see him beaming. He caught her eye and smiled.

"Bama?" The little man said. "You have a new baby brother."

Bama was so excited! A brother! Bama walked slowly up to her person. She smiled at her and said, "Look Bama. Isn't he beautiful." Bama sniffed him. He didn't wiggle or squeal. Just lay there quietly in her person's arms. Bama loved him already and would protect him with her life. Bama hoped she named him Sydney, for the home they may never see again.

The little man and dark haired girl had helped her person get up so they could take the baby out to meet the rest of the island family. He would have many Aunts and Uncles to watch after him. They were walking to the beach when they met up with the important man. His face was one of great sorrow. He stopped and looked at the baby.

"A boy?" Her person nodded. "He's beautiful, Claire."

"Boone?" the dark haired girl asked. The important man shook his head no. A silence filled the group. They were sad for the death, but joyful in the new life. They would be happy for her person. No one would speak of the pretty man. For the moment, her person had the audience.

When they reached the beach everyone came out and crowded around. There were many wishes of congrats. Even the scruffy haired man smiled. Bama wanted to mark it on the calendar for it was the first time she had ever seen him do so. There was so much love for the new baby. Bama saw the big guy nod to the important man and point down the beach. He excused himself and headed for the wheezy girl and the curly haired man. They looked happy and Bama felt sorry for her. She knew what the important man was going to say. Bama went over to find Vincent.

"Vincent, will you come with me?"

"Where? Why?"

"The important man just told the wheezy girl her brother died. She might need some comforting. Will you go with me so she doesn't have to be alone?" Vincent agreed. Bama knew her person would be in the care of the rest of the group, so her leaving would not be a problem.

The wheezy girl walked by the group that had gone silent. She stumbled alone into the jungle. The dark haired girl looked at the important man, "She wants to do this alone?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and hung his head. "Yeah, she said it was something she had to do alone." He turned and walked toward the water.

"Let's go." Bama said.

They followed her at a distance as not to distract her. Bama knew she would be thinking of all the things she would want to say to tell her brother good-bye. When she arrived at the cave, the pretty boy was laying on the rock slab covered as if he were sleeping. The dogs sniffed the air and knew he was gone. The wheezy girl walked around his body looking at him quietly. Her face was that of shock and sadness. The dogs lay near in case she needed them, yet far enough away to give her the space she needed. It was many minutes before she spoke.

"My dear sweet Boone. Remember when we were younger how you would always look after me. You protected me right up to the very end and look where it brought you. It is my fault you are here. You came to save me once again. Why did you have to love me so? Why couldn't you just be my brother? I used you, you know." She paused and took a deep breath. The tears flowed steadily down her face as she talked. "You made it so easy. I used your love to get you to do everything for me, because I knew that once I called out to you, you would come running to save me once again. You never let me down, Boone. Why, Why couldn't you see I was only out for myself? You were the pawn in my game and so easy to play. It is my fault you are dead. Its all my fault." She covered her face with her hands and cried. Bama wanted to go to her but Vincent stopped her.

"Not yet." Bama's eyes were leaking and Vincent nuzzled her and licked her face. "Easy there beautiful. She needs to do this. We need to let her."

The wheezy girl wiped her face with the back of her hand and continued. "Who will look after me now? I am alone here. I was ok, because you were here too." She paused again. Her sobbing subsided. She leaned over him and ran her hands through his hair as she spoke.

" I'm sorry, Boone. Sorry for all the things I did to hurt you. For all the lies I told you and for taking your love for me for granted. I am really going to miss you and I hope one day you will forgive me." Her words trailed off as she said, "I hope I can forgive myself." She leaned over and kissed his head, looking at his face she said, "I love you."

"OK, now." The dogs went up to her and sat next to her. She smiled at them through her tears.

"I'm glad you are here." She said. "I'm going to miss him so much." With that, she wrapped her arms around both the dogs' necks and cried.

Bama and Vincent stayed with the wheezy girl until her sobbing had calmed to soft sniffles. The curly haired man appeared and took her in his arms. He smiled at them and walked her back toward the beach.

"I hope she will be okay." Bama said. "I can't imagine what she must be feeling." A quick thought of Baja entered her mind and she thought that, well, yes, she could understand.

"The people will take care of her. We will be there for her as well. I think she will be fine in time. What do you say we go back and see your new brother?" Bama's tail wagged in excitement.

"Its a shame Fly isn't here to see his son. He would be so proud." They took off at a trot toward the beach. It was a shame about many things.

When they arrived at the beach, her person and the little man were under a shelter to keep the sun off the babies face. He slept in the little mans arms, while her person rested beside him. The crowd had finally cleared, giving them some quiet and privacy, and the little man smiled down at the sleeping baby. He seemed lost in a dream, and then softly said, "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. They shall never harm you again." Bama looked at Vincent.

"They? Who are they?" Vincent had no idea either.

The day seemed to go quickly, and by dinner time there was another small group surrounding her person and the baby. Bama let out a soft growl of warning and her person stroked her head. It is okay Bama; they just want to see him. The dark haired girl was the first to take him in her arms. She smiled and cooed at the little one. Her natural instinct came into play and she rocked him in a dip sway motion. "He's so beautiful, Claire." The scruffy man watched from afar and came up behind her.

"Now Freckles, I'd say you've done this before. No one back home missing their mommy now is there?" The dark haired girl shot him a look that pretty much put a halt to anything else he had to say. "May I hold him?

The dark haired girl looked to Bama's person and she nodded yes, so she carefully handed the baby to the scruffy man. Bama got on all fours and stood close by. She did not fear him as much anymore, but she still did not trust him. He surprised her when he also pledged to look after her brother and keep him safe. Her person looked up with her hand shading her eyes from the sun, "Thank you, Sawyer." He smiled and handed the baby back to her. The next person to visit was the big guy. He was carrying something in his arms for her.

"Um, I uh, went through the luggage, and um, found some stuff that uh, might work for diapers. They aren't Huggies but I think they will do. I found a few, um, stray safety pins. Anyway, here you are." He lay them down by Bama and stood there not quite knowing what to do.

"Would you like to hold him, Hurley?" her person said.

"I don't know...he's kind of small, I might hurt him."

"You'll be fine." she handed him over to Hurley whose face brightened up with a huge smile. He took him gently in his arms and started to talk to him.

"Hello little dude. Welcome to the world. Its not what your ma had planned, but we call it home. If you ever need anything, you just come ask your Uncle Hurley here, okay.

"Already spoiling him, Hurley?" The important man had come to check on how they were doing. He turned his attention to her person. "I wanted to give you both a check up to make sure everything was okay. I would have been by sooner..." She held up her hand to stop him from speaking further.

"Would now be a good time?" He nodded yes. Hurley handed the baby back to her person and as he left, she asked him, "Hurley, would you mind playing with Bama for a few minutes while we do this. It would help keep her out of the way."

"HEY!" thought Bama. In the way, well I never.

"Um, sure, I guess I could. Um, does she have a ball or a stick she likes?" Hearing the word 'ball' Bama went and got her ball and brought it over to the big guy and dropped it off at his feet. "Oh. Smart dog." He tossed it for her and she tore off running down the beach.

After some time the important man came out of the shelter. Bama had ceased her ball playing and was now standing with the little man. "Everything alright, Jack?"

"Yes, the baby is healthy and Claire seems to be doing fine. She's in there feeding him right now." He started to walk off, but turned back. "Charlie, let me know if she needs anything." He held his stare for longer than necessary and Bama felt that an unspoken conversation had just transpired. The little man went over to the shelter and sat with her person. Bama on the other hand just wanted to lie out in the air. It was a cool evening, and there would be many stars out tonight.

It wasn't long before Vincent ran over at a full gallop. "Bama! I just thought of something. Where is the hunter? We must talk to him."

"About what?"

"The children. One is dark and one is light." Bama did not like what that implied at all.

"Vincent, I don't think we will be seeing the hunter today. He dropped off the pretty boy and disappeared. No one knows where he is." Vincent did not like that answer. He wanted to talk to him now!

Bama and Vincent wanted to check on the wheezy girl. She had been so sad the last time they saw her. The curly haired man had been looking after her and Bama just needed to know she was ok. When they got to her tent, she was curled up in the curly haired mans arms with a blank stare on her face. Bama crept up slowly while Vincent stayed back as not to crowd her. The wheezy girl raised her head and put a hand out to Bama. Bama walked into it and sat down. Her eyes were puffy and red. Bama could sense great sorrow as she stroked her neck. She pulled her hand back and looked back at the ground. Bama looked back at Vincent. "I'm going to stay here for a while. She needs me." Vincent nodded back and went off to find his boy. Bama lay down beside the wheezy girl and waited.

The curly haired man started to talk. "We need to bury him today. Is there anywhere you'd like him laid to rest?" The wheezy girl did not respond.

"Shannon. Let me help you do this. If you like I will make all the arrangements for you." She nodded accepting his help. He pulled himself out from under her and covered her with a blanket. "Bama, will you keep and eye on her for me?" Bama barked and laid her head on her leg. The wheezy girl spoke as he was leaving.

"If Hurley wouldn't mind, I'd like to bury him up on the golf course near the trees edge."

The curly haired man considered that, and then went off to find the others. Bama saw him meeting up with the big guy, the little man, the scruffy man, the boy's father, Vincent and some guy named Steve. They talked for a spell, and then they all set out to do the chores bestowed upon them. Vincent came over to talk to Bama.

Bama asked, "What was that all about?"

"They planned the burial for the pretty boy. My boy's father is going wrap up the body and make a slat for them to carry him on. The little man is finding some flowers for his grave, the big guy said they can bury him near the golf course and will do the eulogy. The scruffy man and the Steve guy are taking care of the gravesite. It won't be much but the best they can do for where we are." Bama was happy to hear that they had taken the upper hand and done this for the wheezy girl. She was in no state to do anything. Bama stayed with her until it was time to go. She had reached out to pet her a couple of times but never said a word.

The body of the pretty boy was carried by six of the islanders, the little man, the scruffy man, the curly haired man, the boy's father, the non-speaker and Steve. They followed the big guy in procession to the golf course. The dark haired girl and the tricky lady flanked the wheezy girl, the rest followed behind.

When they got to the golf course, the men lay the slat down and took their places beside the grave. The little man had done a great job of finding some exotic flowers, and with the help of the dark haired girl, they had two beautiful bouquets for the big guy to stand next to. Bama and Vincent sat respectively to the side and waited for the big guy to begin.

"Um, we are gathered here today to pay our last respects to um, Boone. I didn't know him all that well, but um, he seemed like an ok Guy." There were a few sniffles amongst the crowd. The wheezy girl just stared at her brother's body. The big guy continued, "He left a surviving sister and some family back home. Um does anyone else want to say anything?"

"I do." They all turned to see the important man standing there. "He died because of one person. He died because John Locke lied about what happened to him. He was a good kid and did not deserve this. I am going to go find Locke and see that he owns up to his part in all this." With that, he took off.

The crowd watched him go. The wheezy girl made her way up next to the big guy. He stepped aside to give her the floor. "Some of you know that he and I didn't always get along. He was my protector and I was terrible to him. He is on this island because of me. It's not Locke's fault it's mine. He would not be here if I had not called him to come save me once again. I'm so sorry Boone." Her eyes were full of pain but her voice was steady. "This is for you sweet brother. I will miss you." She sang a song just for him. By the end, there was not a dry eye in the crowd. Even the scruffy man was wiping away tears.

The service concluded and the people headed back to the beach. The curly haired man put his arm around her to lead her away, but she pulled back. "Give me a minute." He respectfully backed away. The scruffy man and Steve were waiting to lower him in the ground. They did not want to do it while everyone was there, and they too backed off.

The wheezy girl stood looking at his wrapped body for a long moment then bent over and kissed his head. "Good-bye, Boone." She turned and walked into the arms of the waiting curly haired man. "We can go now."

Bama and Vincent stayed to watch them bury the pretty boy. Bama would miss his sweet face. She loved to bat her lashes at him, because it made Vincent squirm. He was a bit of the jealous sort. When they had finished, they topped his grave with large rocks and lay the flowers the little man had found across it. Steve placed a board he had carved with the pretty boys name at the top. Bama thought it was lovely. They gave it one last look and they too, headed back toward the beach.

When they arrived, they found the dark haired girl talking to a group of the men. "He just took off. Said he was going after Locke. That's all I know." Man, thought Bama. He has really done it now.

Bama went to Vincent to talk about the hunter. Vincent was lying in the shade looking like he was having a good nap. Bama hated to wake him but this just couldn't wait. She licked his face and he began to move a little although Bama could sense he was still dreaming.

"Oh Bama, you smell divine. What did you roll in?" Bama had enough of this. She barked nearly scaring him half to death. "Wake up, Vincent. We need to talk." He smacked his chops together and looked at her.

"What is so important? I was having a good dream."

"Yes, I know. " She replied. "You talk in your sleep." Vincent had to look away to hide his embarrassment. He wondered how much she had heard. "Anyway, the important man is going after the hunter. They think he had something to do with killing the pretty boy. No one can find him since yesterday. Should we go looking for him?"

"Bama the last time you and I went looking for someone, you got a dart to the neck. I couldn't handle anything happening to you again." Bama stared off into space.

"I feel so helpless though. The important man has gone after him and we do not know if what he says is true. He has convicted him before hearing his case. I am just worried for the hunter. He could be in real trouble." She finally met Vincent's eyes. "If he doesn't come back by morning, I am going to go look for him, with or without you."

Bama got up and headed back toward her person's tent. She had remained on the beach citing the clean air and sunshine. The little man had turned her tent so the wind would be off the baby. He still preferred the caves but would do anything to keep her happy and comfortable. The baby was doing well. He ate about every two hours and had diaper changes quite regularly. Hurley had done well with the diapers and the little man had been great about taking them to the water and washing them. The women also chipped in helping as they could. Yes, this baby was loved and most of all he was very protected.

Her person was sitting in the tent with the baby, feeding him his lunch. Bama only stuck a nose in to see if it was okay for her to enter. She saw her person smile at her.

"Come in Bama. I want you to see him. Isn't he beautiful." Bama walked over and gave him a couple of good sniffs. He smelled good and he was rather cute. She lay by her person and just looked at him. He looked like Fly. Bama wondered if her person was thinking of him. She had to be. She could not bring this life into the world without thinking of him. Bama looked around and noticed they were alone. She whimpered softly. She wanted to share her feelings with her. "I know girl, he should know he has a son. He looks like him, doesn't he? I can just see the pride on his face, handing out cigars to his friends, acting as if he is the one who had just given birth. You and Baja guarding the crib and making sure no harm came to him." Her voiced trailed off. "At least that's how it should have been." They sat together in silence. Her stroking Bama's head as the baby ate being none the wiser.


	19. Chapter 19

**I think there are only one or two more chapters to go. I think you might like how this one ends. Then again...who knows.**

**Ch 19**

Vincent came over to Bama's tent and sat down. She looked at him, and then looked away.

"OK." He said.

"OK, what?" She replied.

"OK, I'll go. I do not want you out there by yourself. We will find the hunter and see if we can get him to come back. If he won't, we return to the camp. Agreed?"

Bama got up tail wagging and licked his face. "Oh thank you Vincent! He will come back I am sure of it. He has to." Bama was not sure she believed herself. They decided they would leave in the morning.

"What about the baby?" Bama looked at her baby brother, then back at Vincent.

"He will be fine for one day. The little man will watch over him and the rest of the people as well. I don't see anything happening to them." At least she hoped not.

With nightfall came the circle around the campfire. Tonight the little man was playing his guitar and singing softly. Bama's person sat next to him and the baby slept peacefully in her arms. Bama waited for him to play her song. She had never sung it for him and now was her chance. "Come on little man, play it for me." He chose another tune and Bama laid her head in the sand between her paws. "Rats." Once he had finished and they gave him a round of applause, the beach keepers dispersed to their areas. Her person was taking the baby and putting him to bed in the cradle the hunter had built for her. The little man accompanied her back to her place.

"G'night Claire, call me if you need anything. He smiled and turned to go.

"Charlie? Would you mind staying here? I would feel a lot safer with you nearby. I am not asking for anything. Just for you to stay."

"Do you snore?" He asked with a smile.

"Charlie!" She rolled her eyes and laughed. He went and got his blanket then made himself a bed on the other side of her tent. They kept the cradle between them. He lay there and Bama was sure he was thinking about her person. Bama curled up at the little mans feet and went to sleep.

"Bama awoke to the baby crying. She saw her person getting him out of the crib and shushing him. She spoke softly as she rocked him. The little man got up and came to her side. Bama lay watching them.

"Everything fine?" He gave her a look of concern. She put the baby up on her shoulder and patted his back.

"I think he needs a change and then I need to feed him. Would you hand me nappy, please?" The little man obliged.

"Hurley outdid himself on the nappies. He amazes me sometimes."

"How so?"

"He is a quiet one, then out of nowhere he brings you what you need, in the very moment you need it. Next he will be arm wrestling Jack for the sewing kit to make baby clothes." They both laughed.

Once the baby was changed, fed and burped they both lay on their respective blankets looking at each other under the cradle. The baby, however, had other plans. Bama thought him quite noisy for something so small. Her person took him back out and rocked him to no avail. She put him on her shoulder, across her lap, walked him back and forth. He still fussed up a storm.

"May I?" Her person was surprised to see the big guy outside her tent. " I am, um, good with lullaby's. My brothers kids loved it when I sang them to sleep." She put the wailing baby in his arms and he immediately started to rock him. Bama was amazed at his gentle ways. The little man came up behind her person and they greatly admired the sight before them.

"Easy little dude, what's all this about. Listen to Uncle Hurley now." He started to hum and then sing,

**Quote:**

**  
Night has fallen  
Stars are bright  
Hush my baby  
Don't you cry  
I am here now  
Rest in peace  
Hush my baby  
Go to sleep.  
Hush my baby  
Go to sleep**

The baby burrowed into his thick arms and went to sleep. He looked at the little man and her person. "What can I say?

It's, um, a gift."

* * *

Bama was up before the sun. She was eager to get started on her journey to find the hunter. The baby had been good enough to wake her every couple of hours so she had no trouble with an early start. When the baby, her person and the little man had fallen back asleep, she set off to get Vincent. The camp was quiet. Bama nudged Vincent softly. "Vincent. Wake up. It's time to go."  
Vincent woke with a start. "Sweet Jesus, you scared me!" 

"Sorry, but you promised." She stood over him tail wagging. "Come on."

Vincent got up and shook vigorously. He smacked his chops a few times, stretched, yawned and he was finally ready to go. They headed to the caves first, as that was the last place the hunter had been. When they got there, they began to follow his trail out into the jungle. It wasn't hard as there were drops of the pretty boys blood every few feet.

"Why do you suppose he ran? It doesn't seem like him to just take off, I mean after he took the time to bring him back and all." Bama was worried.

"I don't know. Something weird has been going on with him for a couple of weeks now. I think he's hiding something."

"He's hidden it well as his thoughts have not betrayed him. He sure has no trouble hearing mine though." Bama was just hopeful that they would find him.

They traveled on for what seemed forever. It was hot. The sun was high and peeking through the trees. They were glad they had the shade of them to keep cool. They were beginning to get discouraged when they came upon a little clearing. There was a large white dome sitting in a hole that they dug out, and on top of the dome sat the hunter. He had his elbow propped up on his knee and the other leg folded in front of him. "I figured you'd eventually follow me." He was cutting on a piece of wood as he sat. "Well now you know my secret."

"What secret is that?" asked Vincent.

"I'm sitting on it. The hatch. See it?" He stopped and looked at the dogs. "I have been coming here with Boone. We have been trying to get inside."

"What's in there?" Bama inquired.

"Don't know, I'd like to find that out for myself. Last night someone turned a light on, but I never saw anyone. They've got one of these child protective doors on the darn thing and I cant get it open."

"Did you try...?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"That too."

'What about...?"

"Didn't work either. Unless you have a blowtorch, or the Jaws of Life, I do not think it is going to happen. Why are you here anyway? How's Boone?"

"He's dead. The important man is looking for you. He said you lied and that you caused Boone to die." Vincent was not feeling much sympathy.

"No, I tried to save Boone." He pointed at Vincent with his knife. "The kid didn't listen. He should have gotten out. He fell and was smashed, I brought him to Jack what more could I have done?"

Vincent tossed his head side to side. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Out of what? Fell in what?"

"The hunter smiled. "Oh, did I not tell you? A plane. We found a plane. He climbed inside. It started to fall, I called to him to bail and he did not. Plane fell, plane crashed and he got hurt. I brought him as soon as I could. I'm sorry he died."

"Tell that to Shannon. She's devastated."

* * *

"Tell it to Shannon? Do you know what she did to Boone? She didn't deserve to have him care so much for her." The hunter looked away. 

"It's not for you to decide what is right for Shannon. Right now, she is hurting and according to the important man, you are the reason why. Tell us what happened to him and why you lied about him falling off a cliff."

"Or what? Seriously dogs, do you think I'm that heartless?" Bama and Vincent sat and glared at him. "Like I said, he was in the plane, it started to fall, I yelled for him to get out. I do not know why he didn't. The plane fell and he was injured. I brought him to Jack. We went over this already."

"You left out the part about your legs not moving. What happened to you?" The hunter sighed and lowered his head. "Is nothing sacred?"

"No young Skywalker, your thoughts have betrayed you." The hunter laughed. Bama was pleased with her comeback.

"Good one, Bama!" Vincent gave her an approving look.

"Come on. What happened to your legs? Why were you unable to move?"

"I was in a wheelchair when we took off from Sydney. The island gave me back the ability to walk when we crashed. When I looked into the eye, I saw beauty. There was a flux. It gave me a gift and because of not doing what I should, it took it away. I had no feeling in my legs when Boone fell. I could not get him out in time. I tried to get there. I did. It was too late. I crawled over to him and pulled him out. He was hurt badly."

"Wait! You were carrying him on your back when you arrived back at camp. Were you miraculously healed?"

"I don't know. All I know is when I pulled him out of the plane I had to get him to Jack. It was not easy. I put him over my shoulder then tried to stand. I guess the island gave me the power to get him back."

"Okay, hold it. The island let you. Have you been eating your happy paste or something? How can the island let you?" Vincent interrupted her.

"Bama, remember a while ago when we were talking about the balance of the island and you said you felt something wasn't right about it, but you couldn't put your paw on it? Maybe this is it. Maybe this is the mystery of the island. He gave servitude to the island and in return, he gets to keep walking. We have not seen what he did and for now, it is all speculation. However, I do believe he is telling us the truth." Bama sat confused.

"That still doesn't answer why he lied about what happened."

"The plane, Bama. He doesn't want the others to know." Vincent suddenly looked at the hunter quizzically. "Why don't you want them to know?"

"It's full of drugs. Charlie has a drug problem. I did not want him to be tempted. We found the body of the pilot. The plane came from Nicaragua. Drug smugglers."

"What? The polar bear suddenly needed a fix. Why would they come here?" Bama was confused beyond confused.

"He came here the way we came here. He crashed. I do not think he meant to come here at all. I think he came through a vacuum if you will. The island brought him. Sucked him right out of the sky and brought him here." His eyes took on a faraway look as if lost in a moment.

"But why?"

"Don't know. I haven't figured that out yet."

"Okay so if all of this is true. Why are you still here?"

"Why am I still here? The hatch! I want to know where it goes. When I came back last night, someone turned a light on. I have been waiting for them to return...I am hoping they will let me in."

"What if they don't?" Bama was getting concerned as he sat there still covered in Boones blood, waiting. "Come back to camp with us. Explain to the important man what happened. Staying out here is not doing anyone any good. You should really get a clean shirt"

"On one condition. I get to come back out here after and you let me be."

"If that is your wish, agreed." Bama and Vincent turned and headed back for the camp. The hunter waited until he felt them out of earshot and called to the hatch.

"Look for me tonight. I'll be here." He looked up to see the dogs had stopped and were watching him. When he caught up to them, Vincent looked at him suspiciously.

"Hot date with a door, huh?"

"Just walk."

* * *

Vincent and Bama led the way. The hunter walked quietly behind then finally spoke. "So, Bama, when are you going to tell Vincent he is to be a father?" 

"Well now seems an opportune time, thank you very much." The hunter smiled. Vincent stopped and looked at her.

"Bama, why didn't you tell me? A father? Here? I better sit down." They stopped and Vincent sat. He looked at Bama. "How far along are you?"

"Thirty-six days. I just started to show last week. I was going to tell you. I did not know how. The new baby and all that have been happening around here. The pretty boy dying? I'm sorry, Vincent." Bama hung her head. She knew she was wrong not to tell. She glared at the hunter. He was still smiling at her.

"How did you know? How long have you known?

"Since the day you were cussing on the beach. You were thinking about them." Bama remembered that. Darn her thoughts betraying her. She knew the hunter was enjoying this. He got her back. If she weren't such a lady, she would bite him.

"Vincent came over and licked Bama's face. "I cannot think of any other dog I would want to have my children, than you Bama. I have loved you since you got that dart in your neck. I knew that day if I lost you, I would die as well."

"Oh Vincent! Thank you for understanding. I love you too!" Bama looked at the hunter who had averted his eyes.

"I think we should get a move on now that we have that all straightened out." The hunter got up and took the lead. The dogs followed behind walking side-by-side, stealing glances and face licks. They were so engrossed in each other they did not realize the hunter had disappeared."

"Where did he go? He was just in front of us. The dogs looked around and sniffed the air.

"He's doubled back. He really has a thing for that door. Should we go after him?" Vincent would do whatever she wanted, but he wished to get her back to the beach to rest.

"No. He made his choice. He's been warned. We did what we could." Let's go back and see the baby. I need my little man time and I'm sure your boy will want to play."

"Okay. I want you to rest though. We've had a big adventure today and you shouldn't do to much in your condition." Bama licked his face and they headed for the beach.

Quiet had settled in and everyone was sitting near the fire. Bama went and pushed her head under the little mans arm lying down with her head on his leg.

"There's my girl. Where have you been?" He scratched her head, behind her ears and her back. Bama rolled over so he cold scratch her belly. He obliged then pulled his hand back as if he he'd been burned." He met Bama's eyes, laid his hand on her belly, and held it there. He smiled as he felt movement. Her person was holding the baby rocking him.

"What is it, Charlie?"

He had the biggest smile on his face. "Bama is going to have puppies!"


	20. Chapter 20

**CH 20**

"Puppies!" Came the cry from around the campfire. The beach was a buzz with the news. Everyone seemed very excited. They all began to congratulate her person. Bama looked at her and she smiled.

"Not you too!" She took her hand out from under the sleeping baby and rubbed her belly. "We'll just raise our babies together then, wont we girl."

The little man was moving his hand across her belly in intervals. "I do believe she's got the better deal there, Claire. She gets to send them packing after eight weeks, where you have eighteen years to look forward to." He finally removed his hand and looked at her person. "I do believe there's at least four. Give or take." Bama rolled over onto her belly as Vincent, his boy and his boy's father came over.

"Rumor has it we are soon to be in-laws. I'm sorry, I should have kept him on his lead more and not given him so much freedom." Vincent lay down with Bama and listened.

"It's done, Michael." Her person said. "There's no need for apologies."

"Well again I am sorry. I'll just go get him tied up."

"No, no, don't do that. He's okay. They play together and I like that she is not out and about by herself. Please, don't tie him up."

"Okay, but if he gets in the way, let me know."

"It will be fine, Michael. Charlie helps me look after them." He nodded and turned to leave. Bama watched as he and the boy walked away. Her heart about stopped when she heard the boy say, "Dad, Can I have one of those puppies?"

"Vincent no! He can't. He's a bird murderer."

"Shhhh, hush now. I wont let anything happen to our kids." Bama laid her head on Vincent's back. She worried for her unborn babies. What would become of them?

The big guy came over to where they were all sitting and kind of hemmed and hawed a bit. He did not look like he really knew what he wanted to say to her person. Finally, he found the words.

"Um, I was wondering. Um, if Bama has a bunch of puppies, would it be ok if I adopted one? I think it would be nice to have a pet of my own here, as I don't have anyone else."

Her person smiled at him. "Thanks Hurley, I think we will wait until they are born, before we worry about that."

"Okay, um, would you keep me in mind?"

"Yes, we can do that."

"Um, thanks."

The beach had quieted down. The sun was setting and Bama and Vincent had taken up residence back at her person's tent. They were just drifting off to sleep when another commotion broke out. This one followed by everyone running down the beach.

"What is it?" Bama asked

"The hunter…Seems he came back after all."

* * *

The important man was first to reach the hunter. "Nice of you to take off like that Locke. I would have had a better chance of saving him if you had told me the truth about what happened." The hunter just stood there. Bama felt for him. He was saying he did not do it and they couldn't hear him. "He didn't have to die. His blood is on your hands."

The hunter stared him down. "It's on my shirt too. Do you mind if I go get cleaned up?" He started to walk away but the important man stopped him.

"Didn't you hear me? Boone's dead. He died because of you."

"Jack, that's enough!" The dark haired girl stood between the two men. "How do you know he's responsible? If he wanted him to die I don't think he'd have brought him back."

The hunter hung his head then looked at the important man. "What bothers you more Jack, my failure to tell you the truth of what happened…or your failure to save him." With that, he turned and walked into the jungle toward the caves. Bama and Vincent looked at each other.

"Ouch."

The dark haired girl stopped him as he went after the hunter. "Let him go, Jack."

"How can you say that? Boone is dead because of him,"

"Says you. We don't know that. You didn't even give him a chance to speak."

"Kate, he dumped him off and left. The kid died. He holds some responsibility here."

"Who put you in charge of what is right here, Jack? Are you the law now? He has the right to be heard."

"He lost his right when Boone died." He shoved past her and headed for the jungle. She could only stand there, arms crossed and watch him go. The crowd had dispersed and the dogs headed back to where the little man and her person had been standing watching the action.

The wheezy girl had began to cry again and headed back to her tent. The curly haired man had followed her. Vincent and Bama took a quick detour to see if she was ok.

"Shannon, what can I do to help you?" The curly haired man stood pleading.

"Locke killed my brother. Can you help me with that?"

"I not only can, but I will. I want to see you smile again. I will avenge his death just for you."

"Thanks, Sayid. I will make it worth your while."

Vincent looked at Bama. "You know what that means don't you."

"Yeah. There's going to be more babies on this island."

* * *

Bama and Vincent had gone back to the caves to get some water. They had been playing all day and Vincent wanted her to stay hydrated. She was tuckered out and once they drank, he would insist she rest. When they got to the watering hole the hunter was there wringing out his bloody shirt.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! We drink out of that. Now it will taste of Boone's blood. Bama needs clean water."

"She can lap from the waterfall, it's clean." The hunter looked over to see Vincent's boy staring at him. He waved, but the boy just turned and walked away. Vincent glared at the hunter.

"Well he looks mad."

"He thinks I killed Boone."

"You said as much."

"I didn't do it. I gave them someone to blame."

"How noble."

"He'll get over it." The curly haired man suddenly interrupted them. Bama had gotten her drink and Vincent moved her back against a shelf of the cave.

"Nice scar." The curly haired man was watching him.

"War wound"

"Looks like a surgical procedure." He crossed his arms.

"Again, war wound. What can I help you with?"

"The plane. You said it had a radio. I might be able to use some of the parts to get the one for the raft working. I want you to take me to it."

The hunter stopped and looked at him. He nodded in the affirmative and put on a clean shirt. Bama met his eyes, "Be careful out there." He nodded again and led the curly haired man into the jungle.

"Come on Bama, let's go back to the beach." Bama stared at the trail the hunter had gone on and sighed. He was in it deep this time and there was nothing she could do to help him.

They arrived back at the beach and Bama spotted the little man with her brother in his arms. He was making all kinds of noise and the little man was doing all he could to calm him. They ran down the beach to catch up with him.

"Hallo dogs. I have a bit of a quandary here. Young master turnip head is having a bad day and I cant seem to make it better. Any ideas?" Bama and Vincent cocked their heads in unison. "Just as I expected, I shall have to find some other way." He started walking and began singing, "The itsy bitsy spider... Down came the rain and drowned the spider out."

The big guy was at the shoreline as the little man passed and stopped him. "Dude, it's washed, washed the spider out."

"Oh, right then. I can't seem to get him to stop crying" Turnip head screamed louder.

"Hungry?"

"No, Claire has nursed him 5 times."

"Um, has he left any deposits." The little man looked at him then sniffed Bama's brother. Bama sniffed the air too. Nothing. The little man shook his head.

"No."

"Alright stand back. Time for the big guns." With that the big guy screamed, " WHHAAA, I FEEL GOOD!" the little man rocked her brother to the music. Bama and Vincent looked at each other and said,

"The back scratching sand dance!" They rolled over on their backs and scratched in rhythm.

"SO GOOD." scratch, scratch "SO GOOD" scratch, scratch "SO GOOD" Wee that was fun. Her brother was not impressed and kept on screaming.

The big guy looked at the little man. "That's all I got."

"Thanks for trying mate." They headed on down the beach in hopes of finding an answer.

* * *

Vincent and Bama ran on ahead. They met up with his boy, who was hanging out at the raft.

"But dad, what if we die?" The boy looked very concerned. The dogs just sat and listened.

"We aren't going to die."

"Boone died." His father had nothing to say to that.

The little man finally caught up and asked if the boy's father had any ideas to get the baby to stop crying. He did not. He then asked the non-English speaker. He conjured up a "No."

The scruffy man walked up and voiced his feelings. "Chucky, are you going to quiet down baby Huey there?" At the sound of his voice, the baby quit crying, then started up again. "You know, I liked that thing much better on the inside than the outside." The baby stopped crying again. The dogs looked at each other. Hey, we are on to something here.

"Sawyer, say something. Anything." The little man was watching the baby.

"Keep the little one quiet." The little man smiled.

"When you talk he quiets down. He likes your voice." The scruffy man turned and walked away with the little man close on his heels. Bama and Vincent not wanting to miss anything followed them. "Wait! Wait! You have to help me. He has been crying for hours. He likes your voice. Please. Tell him a story or something."

"I don't know any stories."

"Read to him then. You seem to have all the reading materials available. Find something. He likes your voice. He won't care what you read."

"Well, here's Motor Head Weekly. How bout' that." He got out his reading glasses and put them on. The little man burst out laughing.

"Nice glasses Sawyer."

"Do you want me to do this or not?"

"Right then, sorry. Do go on." The baby quieted down with the sound of the scruffy mans voice. Bama lay at his feet with Vincent close to her side. She too, needed a rest. Pregnancy and hot days were killers. They had been listening for a while, when her person showed up. She wanted to see the baby, but the little man nodded for her to sit down. She was impressed that he had done well on his own. In addition, the baby was now sleeping in his arms. Bama knew he could do it. She had much faith in him and he was yet to let her down.

* * *

Bama's person and the little man headed back for their tent. The baby had fallen asleep in the little mans arms, but was now in the arms of her person. Bama was lagging behind. She and Vincent had had a big day and were both very tired. Her mammary glands were getting heavy of milk, as the babies were due in a few days. The little man was good about rubbing her back at night and he liked to lay his hands on her tummy to feel the babies moving. He would talk to her about what motherhood would bring and how excited he was that there would be more in her family. Bama just liked the fact that a back rub and belly scratch were involved. The heat made her tire easily and she was getting pretty excited to get them out as well.

The little man picked up his guitar and played for them. Soft and soothing music filled the night air. Bama lay her head down and drifted off to the licks of Imaginary Food.

The morning was cloudy and cool. Vincent was there to check on his girl. He licked her face and nuzzled her lovingly. She excused herself and headed off into the jungle to do her business. She was thirsty. She was just heading back when something caught her attention. She stopped and turned to see a man standing not to far from her. Not just any man though. It was the Canadian. The one the little man shot. The one they rejoiced at when they knew he was dead. How? Why? He was looking at her. Bama was suddenly very frightened and felt very much alone. He started toward her and Bama shot off toward the beach barking up a storm. She tore out of the cover of the trees and ran toward her person. The little man saw her urgency and ran to her. He fell to his knees as she ran into his arms. She sat whimpering as the tried to calm her. Vincent also ran to her side. She was shaking badly.

"Bama, what is it?" She continued to whimper in the arms of the little man and watched the tree line.

"Charlie, what happened?" Her person was holding her brother and looking very concerned.

"Not quite sure. She came tearing out of the trees at full speed. Something has given her a fright, as she is shaking like a leaf. Whatever it was its still out there. She's looking for it." He held Bama in his arms and stroked her gently. He whispered softly that it would be okay and she finally began to calm down. He got her to go lie back by the tent.

"Claire, I need to go check it out. Something's out there. I will see if I can get one of the guys to go with me. I shan't be long." He headed off in the direction of the scruffy man.

Vincent went and lay down with Bama. "What happened out there? What did you see?" Bama raised her head and looked at him.

"The Canadian."

"Bama, he's dead. We saw the little man shoot him." He cocked his head at her.

"He's not dead. I saw him. He was coming after me. He wanted to hurt me. He wanted to hurt my babies. Find the hunter. We need to tell him. He is the only one that will understand what to look for. Please." Bama was frantic and as Vincent watched her, he could truly see that she was afraid.

"OK, I will go find him. Will you be okay here with your person?"

"Yes, Vincent. GO!" He took off across the beach and headed for the hunters place. When he arrived, it was to an empty site. He was nowhere around. The dark haired girl and the important man went running by, followed by the curly haired man. What was going on here today?

He followed them into the trees. He halted when they did and it took him a moment to survey the situation. The wheezy girl was holding a gun pointed at the hunter. She was crying and somewhat irrational. The curly haired man talked to her and she shot the ground. Point made. He kept talking to her asking her to stop and think of the consequences of her actions. Vincent needed the hunter and she was getting in the way. He barked. The hunter heard him.

"Bama needs you. Something has happened." Vincent told him.

"Well as you can see there's a gun pointed at me, so I'm a little busy at the moment." He did not look at Vincent but Vincent knew he was afraid. The curly haired man then lunged at the wheezy girl and the gun went off. The dark haired girl screamed and the hunter fell. For a moment, Vincent thought he was dead. He moaned and put his hand up to his head. The important man looked at his wound.

"You're lucky, she just grazed you. Come back to camp so I can clean it up." He helped him to his feet and they headed back to camp. The wheezy girl had taken off in a huff and the curly haired man had followed her.

They came into camp when the hunter asked Vincent what was going on. "Bama saw Ethan in the jungle. He came after her but she got away. She is scared and she needs you. She said you were the only one who would understand."

"He's dead. She saw him die. She couldn't have seen him."

"Will you just come and talk to her. I cannot convince her of that and there is no way to tell anyone else what she saw. You are the only one that can understand us. Pacify her if you have to. She is pregnant and all hormonal. Help a dog out here." He sat and pleaded with his eyes.

The hunter scuffed him behind his ears. "I'll be right over after I get a band-aid for my head."

"Thank you. We'll be waiting."

Vincent ran back to be with Bama and when he was there found her in all kinds of pain. "Bama, what is it? Who hurt you?"

"The babies. They are coming. Too much excitement. I am in labor Vincent. Get the little man. I need him." Vincent scoured the beach and then the tree line. The little man and the scruffy man had just emerged and he was walking back toward them. Vincent barked and then looked at Bama. He barked again. The little man got there just as the hunter arrived.

"What is it Vincent? Is Bama okay?" They looked at her to find her standing still and looking in agony.

"She's in labor." The hunter said. "They are a few days early. She should be okay."

"The puppies. Will they be okay?" The little man was rubbing Bama's back.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to get Sun. She might know." The little man looked around. "Where's Claire?"

"Sitting with the ladies by the fire pit. The are all ogling over the baby."

"I shall tell her then."

The little man reached Bama's person and Bama saw her nodding to what he was saying. He then got the tricky lady and they came back. "Claire is going to stay with the baby. I told her Sun and I would help Bama."

Bama licked his hand. She knew it would be okay as long as he was with her.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH 21**

Bama had been restless. The little man had thrown down some old clothes from stray luggage to give her something soft to lie on. Being the ever-doting mother hen, he would not allow anyone in the area except for the tricky lady. She knew about puppies and they thought she could help. Bama was pacing in a circle and digging the clothes up into a pile.

"She's nesting. They make a comfortable place for the babies. It should be anytime now." Bama looked at her. Easy for her to say. She was in so much pain. Her belly would contract and bring her to a standstill. She would hang her head and wait for the pain to subside then she would walk some more. Vincent had to wait outside. She guessed that was okay. He would probably just annoy her anyway. The little man was there and for that she was glad. Who better to share this with than him? She scratched the last of the clothes into a pile and circled three times then lay down. The babies were active in her belly and she was going to be so glad to get them out of there. Another contraction hit her and she pushed against the pain. She licked herself and felt the nub of a little tiny paw.

"Look! Here they come!" The little man knelt beside her and rubbed her back. He had no idea how good that felt. "I need something to do. What can I do?"

The tricky lady smiled at him. "Puppies can take hours for the whole litter to be born. Would you mind playing for her? I see how she lays by you when you do. It might help to sooth her and keep her relaxed."

"Right, then." He picked up his guitar and played a soft melody. Bama loved to hear him play and found it to be just what she needed. Another contraction hit her and she pushed again. The little man stopped playing and watched. Bama yelped as the little body slipped out from inside her. Half covered in its birthing sac and very gooey, laid a little yellow puppy.

"Its a Vincent!" The little man exclaimed. The tricky lady had picked it up and was drying it off with a piece of a ripped up beach towel. The little body writhed and wriggled squealing loudly. She laid it at Bama's belly and let her finish bathing it. "What is it?"

"A female."

"Oh, right then. A Vintcina. Excellent." Bama licked the head of her little girl. She was so pretty. She had her father's color and big feet like those that he did.

In the next hour, she had three more. Two that were black like her. A male, female, and another yellow male. The little man played in intervals as quietly as he could and marveled at the little squealing litter. He would occasionally sit with Bama and rub her back and with the tip of his finger pet the tiny little heads. Half an hour had passed and Bama once again contracted.

"Sweet Jesus, there's more!" Bama pushed hard and delivered another little black puppy. It lay on the blanket lifeless. The little man's eyes got big and he picked it up with a towel and began to softly rub it. He looked at the tricky lady as tears welled up in his eyes. "Help me. This is Bama's baby. Please. Tell me what to do."

Her eyes softened at him. "Stand up and swing it head down between your legs and back up again. It may have stuff in its lungs. You have to be very gentle and keep rubbing it. He did as instructed but the body of the puppy remained limp. Bama watched him with concern in her eyes. He tried it again.

"Oh please dear God in heaven don't let it die." He blew on its face and rubbed softly and vigorously. He prayed under his breath until the faintest squeal of life came from the little black ball in his hands. He laughed through his tears and kissed the tiny head. "Look Bama its OK. He, she...she is OK. He held the tiny baby until it was squealing and wriggling like the others. He brought her tiny body in front of his eyes and looked in her little face. "I will always take care of you." She lifted her tiny head and squealed as if to say okay. He reluctantly put her down with the others and she soon found a teat and began to nurse. Bama contracted once more and within minutes delivered the last of her family. Another yellow male found its way into the world with the little man there to help it along. He knelt down and hugged Bama. You did it girl! Six babies! I am so proud of you! He then hugged the tricky lady. "Thank you."

He went out to the fire circle to deliver the good news. "Bama has just given birth to six puppies. Three are black and three are yellow. There are three males and three females. Mother and babies are doing fine!" There were cheers of joy and everyone wanted to see them. He told them they could peek but not touch as the new mother was exhausted and needed her rest.

Later that night, he sat with Bama and the puppies. He picked up the little black female and looked at Bama. "May I keep her? I shall name her Merry and will love her always." Bama laid her head on his leg. There was no one she would rather have watching over her babies than the little man.

Her person finally came in to see her. "Oh Bama! Look at your babies! They are so beautiful." She bent down and kissed her head. "Thank you, Charlie. I couldn't be here with the baby and all. I know she loves you and well anyway, thank you."

"Claire? May I have two of them? I want this little girl and that yellow male there. He's the runt."

"Sure Charlie. I know Bama would like that."

Oh yeah, she did. Bama woke up exhausted. The babies had woken her up many times to nurse and they squealed with every move they made. She didn't really mind. They were her babies and they were beautiful. Vincent had looked in on her last night but his boy made him go home to sleep. Bama felt the hair on her hackles rise when he was near. She did not trust him and she would do everything in her power to keep him away from her babies. She hoped that the impending trip on the raft would keep him from wanting one. It should. They were due to leave soon. She prayed they did not take Vincent. She needed him more.

The little man finally stirred and bid her a good morning. "How's my girl today?" He reached over and pet Merry's tiny head. Then he pets the little yellow male. "I must think of a name for you as well. Hmmm? Well, Merry's best mate was Pippin. So, you shall be."  
He gave Bama a back rub and belly scratch, put fresh water in her dish and told her he would return shortly. Bama laid her head down and fell asleep.

She did not know how long shed been out. It could not have been too long. There was this humming…soft humming in her dreams? No. What then? She opened her eyes and jumped. The big guy was sitting there with the little yellow female in his arms humming to it. "Sorry Bama, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to um, see the babies. I would very much like to um, have this one here. Do you think they might let me?"  
The little man interrupted him.

"I think that could be arranged. I wont be able to keep track of all of them and I think a pup might be good for you. Those two there are mine. Merry and Pippin."

"Dude, you like went all Lord of the Rings." He laughed.

"I saw the movies. Bloody brilliant they were. I named them after the two funny guys. Such comedic timing they had. Loved it. What will you name her?"

"Lucky." The little man laughed.

"Oh yeah, you being wealthy and all right?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, something like that." He put the little puppy back with the rest and it burrowed into the pile and fell asleep. "How can I mark it as mine."

"Fingernail polish. I shall borrow some from Sawyers stash. Some 'come get me red' ought to do the trick. I'll mark her tail for you."

"Thanks dude. I will visit her when I can so she can get to know me."

"No worries mate. Might want to let their eyes open. Bama is not to keen on anyone holding her babies. Give it a week or two."

"Um, thanks." He left the little man and headed to the fire circle.

The little man picked up his guitar and started to play. Bama closed her eyes and listened. He had started to write again. The little man seems almost happy! He plays then writes, plays then writes. Her person had finally come over with her brother in arms and laid him in his cradle. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her pants pocket.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I dabble while you do that?" He plucked out another melody on his guitar.

"No, just keep your head still." She took the scissors and began to trim his hair. "Charlie, hold still." He began to sing.

* * *

Bama watched Vincent's boy working on the boat with his dad. She hoped they left Vincent behind. He would not like being out on the high seas knowing his family was back on the beach. Unfortunately, for her, she was a dog and really had no say in what was to happen. The dark haired girl was talking to the boy's father and none to pleased with what he was telling her. Bama could only assume it had to do with the raft.

Her puppies were feasting at the present and hearty eaters they were. They squealed as they fought for nursing stations and pushed each other from one teat to another. Bama bathed each one as they nursed and moved them to the position by her head. It was not to long after they had eaten that they piled up and went to sleep. She took a moment to excuse herself and went into the trees. She never went further than she had to. The little man and her person were sitting outside of the tent, so she knew that her pups were safe. She saw that the dark haired girl was burning something. Whatever it was, it smelled bad. The scruffy man soon joined her and there again were words exchanged that did not look too pleasing.

Bama was beginning to feel like a town gossip. Well to a point. She could only tell Vincent and the hunter, but she did see a lot. If she could truly talk to anyone, she would wish to be able to talk to the little man. He understood her and she him. Well she thought she did anyway. She wandered back over to the tent and lay down beside him. The pups would be out for a bit, so she had some time for herself. Vincent was over with his boy and that was fine. Anything to keep the boy away from her and her babies.

There was a bit of chaos by the raft and the boy ran off into the trees. A small group surrounded the boy's father and helped him into the shade. Vincent came running over and lay down by Bama.

"What's going on?" She was looking at the boy's father lying under some trees. She turned her attention back to Vincent.

"Not sure. He was talking to his boy and then double over. The boy went to get the important man." They lay there waiting.

"I'm going to go see what's happening. I'll be back in a tick." The little man headed off. Bama looked at her babies and they were still sleeping.

"Will you stay with the babies, Vincent? I want to go with the little man." Vincent laid his head on his forepaws and looked at his children. They were a mixed bag of fur piled in a small heap.

The little man led the way with Bama following. They arrived over to the shady area as the important man showed up. Bama sat next to the little man watching.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked.

"Yeah, ate the same thing as Jin."

"Drank any water?"

"Yes, three or four bottles."

"Alright, stay down and in the shade here. Let me see what I can find out." He headed down the beach followed by the little man and Bama. They met up with the hunter and big guy.

"So what do you think, Jack?" The hunter stood with his arms crossed.

"I think someone has been poisoning his water. He and Jin ate the same thing and Jin isn't sick."

"But who would do that?"

"Possibly Sawyer." The important man looked down at the sand then back at the circle of men.

The big guy chimed in, "What about Kate?"

"What about Kate?" replied the hunter.

"You know that whole fugitive thing."

The important man looked at the big guy, "What, no one knows? Well how am I suppose to keep track of who knows what around here!"

"Ask the dogs," thought Bama.

The hunter looked at her and smiled. "Why Doc you've been holding out on us. Don't you think that is info everyone should have been privy too?"

"It didn't seem necessary. Besides you didn't seem to feel the need to inform us of the hatch."

"Touché"

"Well now that we are all in agreement of who is holding what info from whom for whatever reason can we get on with trying to figure this out." Bama loved when the little man stepped up and took charge. It usually just got him looks from the others but this time they heeded his request and moved on.

She followed him back to their tent and peeked in on the babies. There lay Vincent with all the puppies snuggled up against him.  
He winked at her.

"I am just giving them some daddy time."

* * *

Bama was very happy when Vincent stayed the night with her. The little man had gone over to her persons to sleep so they had the place to themselves. Vincent laid about a foot apart from her with the puppies in between. They were quite the family.

Morning came with cries from his boy. He got up and looked at Bama. "Stay here!" He ran out to find his boy, his father and pretty much everyone in the camp standing around staring at a strange woman. She stood looking around with a rifle in her hand. Bama's little brother started to cry and the French lady could only stare. The scruffy man said it was the French chick. Bama watched from afar, as the curly haired man approached her.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" She paused and looked at him.

"They're coming." She looked back at Bama's baby brother.

"Who is coming?" Everyone stood listening.

"The others." She went on to tell the crowd how she had arrived about 7 months pregnant and delivered her own daughter. She had only had her a week when the others took her. She hasn't seen her in 16 years. She spoke of black smoke spiraling in the sky and said that is when they would come. She left the crowd silent.

The important man and the hunter went down to see the boy's father working on the raft. The talk was that they were to launch that day but there was more talk of it not being ready. Bama witnessed the discussion and then the important man came back to camp. He gathered everyone together and headed back to the raft. With combined effort, they pushed the raft toward the water. The snap and fall of something halted production. While they attended to fixing it, Bama saw Vincent's boy leading him over to the wheezy girls camp. After a quick conversation that looked intense, Vincent trotted back over and lay down with his family.

"What was that about?" Bama could see sadness in Vincent's eyes. She reached over and licked his face. "Vincent? What is it?"

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad right now. He's leaving me. He just gave me to the wheezy girl. Just like that. He has been my boy for so many years and he just gave me away. The good side is I get to stay with you, but I cannot believe that someone who professes to love you unconditionally can just give you away like that. I feel like I just lost my favorite plaything."

Bama licked his face until his eyes stopped leaking. "You have me, Vincent. I will not leave you. We have our babies and you will be a great father to them. The wheezy girl will be good to you. She knows what we have done for her. Her heart is broken right now with the loss of the pretty boy. She will rely on you as the little man relies on me. Be her comfort. Listen to her. Show her you love her. One day she will unload on you, and when she does. Lick her hands, her face. Kiss away her sadness. Vincent, he gave you a gift. He let you live. He may not. No one talks of that. Its true. They may not come back."

"Bama, don't say that. He will be fine!" He shook with fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry Vincent. I just want you to keep it real. You know the risk they are taking. They know the risk. They chose to do this. He truly does love you enough to let you go."

Vincent whimpered. He laid his head on his forepaws. The babies began to stir and little Pippin nuzzled him. He gently nosed him toward Bama so he could eat.

"I love you, Bama." He licked her face.

"I know."


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to the few of you that stuck with me through this story. I guess because its old or maybe just rubbish that it didnt fly...who knows. It was my first try and I had fun with it. Thanks again.

**CH 22**

Vincent watched as they pushed the raft into the water. The wheezy girl had him on a lead and he hated it. He was so used to running free. The boy's father asked her to do that so he would not chase after them. Bama had left her puppies sleeping in the tent. While keeping an eye on them, she really wanted to be here with Vincent. Everyone was hugging and wishing them well. Vincent's boy came over and hugged him. His eyes were leaking as he said good-bye. He went and climbed on the raft as they pushed it out to sea. Bama watched as Vincent barked his love for his boy. He pulled hard on his lead and the wheezy girl let go. Bama and the boy cried, "Vincent, NO!" in unison as Vincent ran out into the water and swam after the raft.

"Vincent, go back! Stay!" His boy cried.

"Vincent, please!" cried Bama.

Vincent looked back at Bama standing on all fours in the water pleading with her eyes for him to return. Vincent looked at his boy and whimpered. He turned back and headed for the beach. The wheezy girl met him at the shore and took him by his lead. Bama was there to give his face licks of love. Vincent watched the raft with a broken heart.

The wheezy girl walked him over to the tent where the puppies were and took him off his lead. He lay down next to Bama as the puppies stirred and latched onto her for lunch. Vigorous eaters they were. They were so cute and he loved them. Bama's person had returned with the little man and sat in the shade.

"How are you, Shannon?" She put Bama's brother over her shoulder and began to pat his back.

"I'm okay. The puppies sure are cute." She quickly changed the subject, as she knew the next thing said would be about her brother and for the moment he was off limits in conversation.

Bama's person studied her. "Look, I know that Walt gave Vincent to you, but I was wondering, do you want one of the little ones. I think it might be good to have something to take care of that will show you the utmost love and respect. I'm sure she will even love having her nails done by you in the future." The wheezy girl smiled.

The little man broke in. "I'm going to take Vincent for a walk, perhaps toss the ball a bit for him. Back in a few." Bama barked at him.

"Fear not, love. I always have time for my girl." He smiled at her and called Vincent to go with him. Bama turned to her babies and started to bathe them.

The wheezy girl paused for a moment and just watched her. Bama was somewhat unsure of the wheezy girl. She had, after all put a gun to the chest of the hunter and ended up grazing his head with a bullet. What pray tell would happen to her baby if she were angry at it. She looked at her person. "May I have any of them?"

"Well, no. The yellow female is Hurley's. The black female there and the yellow male there are Charlie's. You may have any of the other three."

She watched them for a few more minutes. "May I hold them?" She picked up a little black female and cuddled it against her chest. The puppy squealed with confusion and made Bama uneasy. Bama knew the wheezy girl was going through a rough patch but it did not make her feel any better.

"Bama she's just looking now. Your baby is fine."

Bama looked at her and thought, "then why isn't she holding your baby?"

The wheezy girl finally made her choice. "I would like this little black female here."

"Okay. What will you call her?" She watched her struggle with the answer.

"Madison. Madison Boone."

"That's lovely Shannon. I will have Charlie mark her for you. Maybe paint her toenails or something,"

The wheezy girl laughed as she put her puppy back so it could finish eating. "Thanks. Walt will be back and Vincent is his dog. I would want him to have him back."

She got up and thanked her person once again and with a slight smile, she was off.

* * *

The beach was in chaos. The French lady had left fear amongst the survivors. The black smoke, she said were the others coming to take "the boy". The little man was packing up Bama's person and baby brother. He was pulling things off the makeshift clothesline and putting them in his pack. They were discussing when her person had been taken away and she was telling the little man of her fear of them coming back to take her baby. He stopped and looked at her. 

"Is that why you haven't given him a name yet?"

"Yeah."

The little man presented her with a sling like thing and told her it was a Bjorn for carrying her baby. She is grateful and kisses his cheek. Bama is happy to see the interaction. She loves the little man. He has been so good to her and her person. She was gathering up her babies and putting them in a bag the little man had given her. The bottom was sturdy and they would be safe. Vincent was with the wheezy girl, but promised to be with her as they headed inland to the caves. Bama had just put the last baby in the bag when the French lady showed up. The hair on her hackles went on end. Her person hugged her baby brother tight and took a defensive stance. The French woman was frantic and saying she needed Sayid immediately. The little man went to get him and as soon as he was out of sight, her attention turned to the baby.

"He's beautiful."

"Thanks." Bama's person took a step back and the French lady stepped forward.

"May I hold him? I never had much time with my baby?" Her voice trailed off.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think so." She sees some scratches on her arms and Bama sees her tilt her head as if she is trying to figure something out. "Why did I scratch you?"

What happened next was so quick, Bama was not quite sure it had just happened. The French lady took something out of her pocket and whacked her person on the head. As she was falling, she grabbed the baby carrying Bjorn and pulled it over her head. Her person screamed, she started barking and the tricky lady came running over followed by Vincent. The tricky lady grabbed a towel and dabbed her slightly bloody head. Vincent onto the tent and counted his puppies.

"Bama? What happened?" The arrival of the little man, the curly haired man and the rest of the people echoed that comment.

"Her person was just coming to when she just started screaming. "SHE TOOK MY BABY!" The little man ran in and checked the cradle to find it empty. "SHE TOOK HIM! CHARLIE YOU HAVE TO GO FIND HIM!" The tricky lady held her as she cried and the little man and the curly haired man decided to go after her.

"I'm coming with you!" Bama's person was frantic.

"No, Claire stay here."

"He's my baby! Find him Charlie. Bring Aaron back to me."

"Aaron? I will get him and bring him back. I promise you. I will bring back Aaron. You need to get Bama and her puppies to the caves." He kissed on the forehead and was off.

The tricky lady helped her gather up her belongings and got some of the men to help carry them. The wheezy girl was having trouble with her bag and Vincent trotted along side Bama with the handle of the bag carrying his children in his mouth. The squealed loudly not liking the venture. When they got to the caves Vincent gently set, his babies down and looked at Bama.

"Up there on that shelf. The little man slept there. He won't mind me staying in his place." Bama jumped up and unloaded each pup by the scruff of his or her neck. They squealed until she lay down so they could eat. Vincent satisfied his family was safe went over and lay by the wheezy girl.

Bama's person came over and sat with her. Bama did her best to be a comfort to her but she could not imagine the pain she was feeling. The tricky lady came over and joined them. "Aaron is a nice name. What does it mean?"

"I don't really know. Just came to me."

"They will find him and bring him back."

"How do you know?"

"Because Charlie said he would." She smiled at her, Bama felt to give her a piece of hope.

They waited. Pups fed and in a pile sleeping, Bama got up to get some water and eat. Vincent had saved some of his dinner for her and she was famished. They lay down after and relaxed. There was a small murmur from the crowd as the little man and the curly haired man came walking into camp with baby Aaron in arms. Bama's person jumped up and ran to him. She gently took the baby in her arms and kissed his tiny head. She hugged the little man and said "thank you." They went over and sat on the shelf wall. She saw the scar on his head and he seemed to take pride in telling her what happened. One of the many battle scars the island had inflicted.

The wheezy girl ran into the curly haired mans arms. Bama and Vincent were glad to see they made up. The fate of the others rested with the passing of time and their return. Bama knew Vincent was missing his boy. The other group had gone deep in the jungle. Bama could only hope that in time they would return safely.

**A/N: I did write the puppy adventures between season one and two. They are a little bit of the show but mostly of my imagination. It was a challenge giving six dogs different personalities, but I managed. I hope you will continue to read them.**


End file.
